Search
by pagestravel
Summary: Kane O'Carrick struggles with his complex family while wooing a certain physician's assistant. William Altman fights for the woman he loves. Scout Leaf, having no real direction for her future as her fifteenth birthday approaches, takes an unusual apprenticeship to protect her family from splitting. New generation, new adventures. Canon pairings. 3rd in series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the rapid Themes :) I give you, Search!**

 **New Readers: This is the 3rd in a series, following Lost and Found. The main stories are also accompanied by a series of oneshots in 100 Themes Revival. You do not need to read the Themes to keep up with the story, but you really need to read Lost and Found before you begin search. Updates will be fast, as this is a re-posting of a story I wrote a few year ago, removed, and am now releasing again with new editing. Because the stories were written before Flanagan's Lost Stories and Royal Ranger, this fanfiction disregards them.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout knelt behind a line of bushes with Kane, William, Daniel, and Ace. At fourteen years of age, Scout had been sneaking out to go hunting with the boys for years. Her parents had given her a bow at age nine and she'd become proficient with it. She'd taken to sneaking out at night to go hunting with Daniel or Kane, pending on which fief she was in. The princes William and Ace were in the same fief as Kane but guards made it difficult for them to get away. Kane, now age twenty-three, had become a Royal Scout. It was a position Scout aspired to even though there were no girls in it. The life as a Battalion Lady also appealed to her, but she didn't want to learn how to dance, speak diplomatically, or dress for occasion. She just wanted to shoot her bow and sneak around.

William, age twenty-two, was the tallest of their group. He stood over six feet and was broadly built like his father. He trained daily to keep his physique and often rode on diplomatic assignments for his parents, the king and queen of Araluen. Everything about him just screamed royalty. From his set jaw to his handsome eyes he was a crown prince through and through. He wasn't bad with a sword, either.

Daniel, age twenty-one, had finished his apprenticeship as a Ranger under Stuart and now presided over Whitby fief. He'd come to Castle Araluen to receive a mission but before Gilan, the Commandant, sent him away Daniel was allowed to spend some time with his family. Scout's father Liam was to be sent on the same mission and he'd brought his family with him to check in. Their gathering had been long delayed.

Ace, William's nineteen year old brother, wasn't bothered with the prospect of becoming king so he didn't worry about training as much as William. Instead he poured himself into learning medicine and healing. He was on his way to being a great physician as he studied under the Head Royal Healer.

Scout felt somewhat pathetic. She'd always been the youngest in their close-knit circle. She and her sort-of cousins were close but naturally the large group had split into smaller cliques. The four oldest boys and she were the hunters. If Scout couldn't be a Royal Scout then she'd gladly settle as a huntress in a small village. The idea of being in the forest all day almost every day living independently excited her. She could easily sell her kills to a local tavern or restaurant. The idea didn't sit well with her parents but soon she'd be old enough for their opinion to be just that; an opinion.

William and Ace still technically lived with their parents but as princes that wouldn't change anytime soon. They had to be at the castle in case King Horace and Queen Cassandra were called away and someone needed to take over. Their sister Rosalina was pretty and charming but had lacked the leadership her brothers possessed.

William and Ace, now that they were both of age, snuck out with the help of guards they'd befriended long ago. Daniel had met up with them in the woods, opting to camp rather than stay in his family's apartment. Kane lived in the barracks. He could come and go as he pleased when he was off-duty. As far as they knew, none of their families knew about the midnight hunts. Scout was sure she'd be allowed in the Royal Scouts if she revealed how she slipped away from her Ranger father and Charmed Lady mother on an almost weekly basis but that would mean revealing she lied to her parents.

Rosalina joined them a couple of times when she was younger but bonded most closely with Carissa, Daniel's eighteen year old sister. Carissa was smart and had a sharp tongue. She had her mother's winning smile and her father's survival instincts. She'd be a rock-solid Courier when her apprenticeship was up, much to her mother's delight, but her friendship with Rosalina could very well launch her into a different type of service.

Quinlan, Daniel and Carissa's thirteen year old brother, got on with Scout's twelve year old sister Caitlyn well. The two also accepted eight year old David, son of Gilan and Jenny. David adopted his mother's love for cooking. Nobody saw him being in the kitchen his whole life but he followed Jenny around her restaurant like a lost puppy. His six year old brother Dalby wasn't really close to anyone. He was the youngest of the Araluen 'cousins' and as such became a tagalong to whomever didn't shoo him away.

They aimed their arrows and prepared to shoot. The Ward set up at Castle Araluen for orphans of parents who died in royal services would enjoy the 'mysteriously donated' meat. They'd been trailing a deer all night and hit the jackpot when the young buck unknowingly led the group of hunters and the huntress to an area where two other bucks fought over a doe. The arrows whizzed in unison. William and Scout aimed for the one on the left while Ace and Daniel took the one in the middle. Kane, the best archer of the group, had two arrows plunge into the head of the deer farthest on the right before the others could blink. Scout wasn't sure if they could call Kane the best archer. She and Daniel were both excellent marks. Kane simply had a faster draw time.

They went to their felled prey and began field-dressing. The meat was delivered to the Ward's kitchen and Scout sprinted back to her family's apartment as the sun rose. She scaled the wall to her third-story bedroom, kicked off her boots, took off her dress so she only wore her shift, and slid beneath the blankets just as her mother opened the door. She lay still with her eyes closed as she heard the crutches Lina had used since Scout could remember lightly tap the ground. Most wouldn't notice the noise they made but Scout had grown up with it.

"Scout it's time to wake up," her mother's gentle voice said. Scout feigned sitting up and stretching. The yawn that slipped out was real. Lina just shook her head. "Who were you with all night?"

"What?" Scout tried to play off but she knew she was caught. Lina raised an eyebrow.

"Don't insult me Scout. Where were you and who were you with?"

Scout lowered her eyes. "I went hunting."

"With whom?"

Scout stayed silent. She didn't want to rat out her cousins but her silence didn't matter.

"It was the princes, Daniel, and Kane, wasn't it?" Lina asked. Scout nodded. She'd learned it was best to just be honest when Lina correctly guessed something. "Hm…breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

Scout sighed and put a fresh dress on. She laced the bodice tight over her flat chest and re-braided her hair. Of course, Caitlyn came in to annoy her.

"Papa and Mama are angry. What did you do?"

"I went hunting."

Caitlyn clicked her tongue a most annoying way. "You aren't supposed to go hunting without Papa and Mama's permission."

Scout threw a sock at her. Caitlyn squealed and ran to tell their parents. She felt satisfied when she heard her father lecture on tattling followed by his lecture on how the girls should help their mother while he was gone. Scout didn't know why they got the same stern talk they got every time Liam left but they did. Lina, despite her disability, was among the most independent women Scout knew. She saddled and rode her own horse. She went to the market alone and worked as a Battalion Lady on the Special Task Force in addition to heading the Charmed Battalion's school. Princess Rosalina didn't even know the difference between a longbow and a recurve bow.

"Yes Papa," she heard Caitlyn say after a while. She joined her family in the main room, hoping her father wouldn't pull her aside to give the same lecture to her privately later.

"We've got news for you now that you're both here," Lina announced as she set breakfast on the table. They made their plates quickly. Scout felt her mouth water as the aroma of skillet-fried seasoned potatoes and cheese filled her nostrils.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked as she began stuffing her mouth.

"Small bites," Lina corrected her. "Never take more than half the length of the fork's prongs."

Scout smirked quietly. Caitlyn may be the more prim-and-proper of the Leaf sisters but things like table manners and social cues came more naturally to Scout. "What have you got to tell us?" Scout asked as she took another bite with emphasis on the proper amount of food going onto the fork.

"You two will be attending lessons under Princess Rosalina for the next couple of days."

Scout groaned while Caitlyn cheered.

Once dishes were piled and left outside their door for the kitchen servants the family finished getting ready for the day. Scout's father sharpened his weapons while her mother intricately wove braids into her long hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," her father said. Scout leaned back to better see their visitors. It was just Quinlan and David. The two Rangers' sons acted like anything but. It was probably why they got on so well with Caitlyn. The three were outcasts when it came to Rangers' children. David enjoyed running numbers for his mother, Quinlan spent more time with books than people, and Caitlyn...Caitlyn was just different.

"Can Caitlyn come with us to play?" Quinlan asked in a hopeful voice.

"I don't see why not," Liam told them. Caitlyn smiled and began lacing her boots.

"Thanks Papa," Caitlyn said.

"Just be back this afternoon for your lessons."

"I will. Good bye!"

Caitlyn rushed out with the boys. Lina finished her hair and looked to Scout. "What are your plans for the day?"

Scout shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Liam countered.

"I…um…wanted to go see if Grandpa would help me with my archery."

Scout waited nervously as her parents exchanged a glance. Somehow they had entire conversations in those glances. It made Scout feel uneasy.

"Alright," her father finally said. "And you can be excused from lessons for the day."

Scout couldn't believe it. Her parents put books in front of her and Caitlyn almost every waking moment. They were expected to learn more than even the royal family's children it seemed. They each spoke three languages that were routinely practiced at home and knew enough to get by of many others. They were taught problem-solving, logic, and leadership skills in painstaking detail. They had to learn the etiquette and manners of a half dozen different regions and were expected to have the penmanship of a scribe. They also had several physical expectations but Scout liked those.

Their parents said it was because they could need the skills one day. She loved her parents. They could be annoying, demanding, and strict but despite all that they were good people. Scout admired her father's leadership and wit. He seemed to always know what to do when things got tough and accomplished more in a day than most did in a month. He was used for the most difficult of tasks that the Rangers dealt with. He and her uncle, Will, were the best. Scout was proud of her father. She was proud of her mother, too. She felt Lina was the reason for several of the secrets her parents kept but that didn't really matter. She thought her mother was elegant and witty.

Whenever Scout or Caitlyn needed her she was there. She'd even made Queen Cassandra wait for two hours when Scout burned her hand on the stove. The injury had been simple but still her mother tended the swelling and then sat with her until she fell asleep before responding to the queen. Even then Scout woke up with her injured hand on a pillow and a tray holding warm soup and cool milk by her bed. There had been a note saying Lina would return in time for dinner and that if she needed anything she should send Caitlyn to fetch her. Sometimes Scout was embarrassed by her mother. Lina had a twisted foot since Scout could remember and needed crutches to walk. Her family said she hadn't always been like that and had sustained the injury protecting her. Once that detail had made Scout feel guilty. She felt that her mother was unhappy and limited because of her but a conversation with Aunt Alyss changed that. Scout never really remembered her mother being unhappy. She was covered in scars from a life Scout was too young to remember and was a Lady of the Charmed Battalion but she rarely didn't have a smile. Lina was gentle and caring and Scout hoped she could live up to her someday.

Being excused from lessons was a rare treat. Scout smiled widely. "Thank you!" she told her parents. She went back to her room and got the burlap bag she'd use to bring back her kills in. She retrieved her still-strung bow and quiver and added knives to her belt. Her parents had taught her how to hunt and skin her game when she was eight. They were fond memories.

"Come back before dark," her father instructed. Scout smiled widely. She hugged him tightly before going to Lina.

"Thank you Mama," she said as she hugged her mother. It was an awkward embrace but she was used to it. Constantly accommodating crutches had become part of Scout's life.

"Have fun," Lina told her. "Don't get into trouble."

Scout ran out the door. Liam kissed Lina's cheek. "You do realize you just told our older daughter to not get into trouble? That's like telling water not to get wet."

"I think it'd be considered bad parenting if we didn't," Lina told him. "Now you, Liam Leaf, have duties to attend."

Lina reached up and fastened his cloak for him. Liam kissed her again. "I'll be back by dinner."

Lina smiled. "Good because we promised Jenny we'd eat at her restaurant tonight."

"Tonight…that's right. Why didn't you tell the girls before they left?"

"Scout's hunting with Halt. She won't be back by dinner and I was thinking Caitlyn could keep Pauline company."

Liam kissed her again. "I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't forget to check out the 100 Themes Revival!**

AER: Scout? Adorkable? :P I like that

Saberin: :) I'm glad we're into the 2nd generation now :) Sooo much more oneshot material with them as teenagers :)

Aubrey: Everyone has to grow up :) This story will shift more towards the second generation, though the first generation is still featured.

Gold: Scout's a fun character :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout knelt low to the ground. She and Halt had tracked a deer for about three miles outside of the castle. She pulled back her arrow and held it at its full length. It had only a twenty-five pound drawback weight. Halt promised he'd make her a new one with a heavier drawback for her fifteenth birthday. The thought of a better bow excited her. Then, after some practice, she could shoot from a farther distance and be able to keep up with her older cousins.

She let her arrow fly. It caught the deer in the shoulder. The animal was badly wounded but still in bounded. Halt and Scout ran after it. Halt kept his bow ready but let Scout have the kill. She let another arrow fly and the deer fell over.

"Well done," Halt commended her. Scout frowned.

"Mama can do it with just one arrow."

"Don't compare yourself to Lina. She's been using a bow since before you were born." Scout looked up at him.

"Was she at my level when she was my age?"

Halt shrugged. "I didn't know her when she was your age. Let's field dress this thing and get the meat to Jenny."

Scout took out her long hunting knife and set to gutting the carcass. "Mama never talks about when she was my age and neither does Papa. They say that they lived in Hibernia at a school and then moved to Araluen. People always squirm when they learn my parents' names but nobody will tell me why."

Halt put his hand on her shoulder. "Most girls are squeamish about dressing deer."

Scout shrugged his hand away. "I'm not like most girls."

"Yes. Neither is your mother."

Scout sat back on her feet and stared at him. "Will you tell me what they did, Daideo?"

Halt shook his head. "That's something you have to take up with your parents."

Scout sighed and went back to work. "I just think it odd that they did something so terribly great nobody talks about it but still commend them on it and that it seems everyone but Caitlyn and me know what it was."

"They'll tell you when you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

Scout knew she'd overstepped her boundaries when Halt gripped her shoulder and pulled her away from the carcass. "You're young," he told her firmly. "You're still a child, whether you own up to it or not. Yes, you will begin an apprenticeship soon and yes you'll enter your apprenticeship with more skills than the others your age, but you are still young. I hope you never know what they did, Scout. If you had even a wisp of a clue about their lives before Araluen you'd wish you'd been ignorant your whole life. Understood?"

Scout nodded. She really needed to learn when to shut up faster. "Yes, Daideo."

Halt released her. "Finish dressing the deer."

Scout and Halt walked back with the meat divided between them. They were both silent until they arrived at the backdoor of Jenny's kitchen. They handed the meat to the apprentices and were on their way out when Scout noticed the water clock. "No! I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Mama's going to kill me."

"Your mother's in the dining room with your father," Jenny told her as she gathered ingredients. "Caitlyn is with Lady Pauline. I believe they assumed you two would be out late." She handed everything she'd selected to one of her assistants and wiped her hands on her apron before turning to them. "Thanks for the meat."

"Anytime," Halt told her. "Come on Scout. Looks like you and your sister are with us tonight."

Late that night Scout lay next to her sister in the bed that had once been Kane's. She stared at the ceiling thinking about her parents. Nobody told her what they'd done…just congratulated her on lucking out and having them as her parents. It wasn't enough. Scout bit her tongue. She finally sighed and got out of bed, being careful to not wake Caitlyn. She laced up her boots and got her cloak. Soon she was out the window, scaling down to the street below.

Scout kept to the shadows as she darted around. She knew where she wanted to go. She went to her godparents' apartment and picked the lock the way her mother had taught her. She was met by Gilan almost immediately.

"Is everything alright?" Gilan asked softly as he put his knife away. Scout nodded. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I wanted to see if you would tell me about my parents before they came to Araluen."

Gilan studied her. "You know I didn't know them back then, right?"

Scout nodded. "But you know what they did."

"Scout, I don't know what you want. They were students at the Sunrise Warrior Academy. You know that they've saved quite a few countries. You know your mother spent a portion of her childhood in Nihon-Ja. You know that your father's a Ranger and your mother's a Battalion Lady. What more do you want?"

"I want to know why people talk about them."

"They're both really good at their jobs."

Scout shook her head. "People are scared of Daideo and he was a good Ranger. People in Redmont like Uncle Will but everywhere else they just…it's different."

Gilan shook his head. "I'm sorry Scout. You really should talk to your parents about this."

* * *

Lina sat at the table of the apartment they used when at Castle Araluen. The letter in front of her was troubling and the conversation she'd had with Gilan when he reported for work that morning was even more so. Scout wanted to know more about her parents' past. It was perfectly reasonable. Liam and Lina had even expected the questions to come one day, but now that it was here they felt unprepared. Scout would be leaving home in the next several months to few years and she definitely needed to hear and come to terms with her parents' old lives before that time came.

Lina looked down at the fine Hibernian paper watermarked with the royal seal in front of her. Embossed along the top was her cousin's insignia. It hurt her in so many ways to read Sean's neat handwriting.

 _My cousin Lina,_

 _I'm sorry we've been unable to visit Araluen since announcing our engagement. It's been many years but it seems both our families are busy. After all, we've got a country to run and you two have peace to keep…and children to raise. I don't think Scout or Caitlyn would even remember us._

 _I hate to tell you that, again, Kineta has miscarried. We're told it would be dangerous to try any more. It seems that events that occurred in Kineta's old life have affected her ability to bear children to term. This deeply saddens us and we have decided that it would be best to keep from conceiving again. This makes the eighth we've lost and we don't think we're strong enough to lose another. It's been physically hard on Kineta as well. Each time this happens she takes a little longer to recover._

 _This brings us to a hard decision. Hibernia's government is still in the rebuilding stage. The country has accepted me wholly as its king and Kineta has charmed them all into loving her as its queen. However, among the main reasons they love Kineta is because she has no loyalty to any one Old Kingdom. We have considered adopting an heir but, as I'm sure you realize, there is no safe way to do that without setting off events that could spark another civil war. The heir to the throne must be a family member, preferably one with no ties to any one kingdom including Clonmel._

 _This brings me to Scout and Caitlyn. You've every right to say no, but if you do I beg you to provide another solution. The country is restless. They do not like the idea that, should something happen, the leadership would be in turmoil. We need an heir in Hibernia to go to balls and take a role in the courts. I also must ask you to travel here as well and formally give up your title so there are no misunderstandings about the queen-to-be._

 _I understand this would be a great sacrifice for family would make. I swear that, if you choose to send one of your daughters, we would treat her as our own and make sure she becomes a strong, independent woman. If your daughters were younger we'd never ask this of you but since both are relatively close to leaving home we feel it is best to ask while we still have nerve._

 _Whether Scout or Caitlyn come we have no opinion. My wish is that you discuss this with each of them so they know what they're getting into. I do hope you are able help us, Lina. You've no idea how much I hate for it to be this way. After all you've been through you deserve to have your daughters always at reach but we are desperate._

 _Your friend and cousin,_

 _Sean O'Carrick_

Lina closed her eyes. She and Liam had discussed his letter in length since it arrived. Scout or Caitlyn would have to go. The only other solution she could think of was to hide Kineta for about nine months and send her back with an orphaned newborn. That, however, would be difficult to pull off and dishonest. She couldn't bring herself to encourage such deceit to a newly reunited kingdom. She mentally analyzed each of her girls. Caitlyn was young enough Lina would travel with her and see to it she was comfortable in Hibernia. She could visit often and make sure everything was alright. Caitlyn would be just like her namesake. When the time came for her to take the throne she'd be charming and elegant…and in need of a good strong husband to handle most of the running of the country. Caitlyn would be a good figure to unite under but to actually lead a country? Even Lina's aunt hadn't been that strong. Her youngest daughter wouldn't be able to either.

Scout, however, had a chance. Her tomboy huntress of a firstborn would have to verse herself in countless lessons to be beautiful, graceful, and poised but she wouldn't need a strong husband to keep Hibernia from shaking. Scout was the type that, once she was properly trained, would be able to ride into battle and inspire her troops as well as smile and spin around a ballroom floor. She took after both parents in that aspect. Lina sighed and took out a fresh sheet of paper. On it was the insignia of the Charmed Battalion. The mark could ensure the messenger would never read it and entitle the letter to be ferried by a Courier. A Courier apprentice would probably be given the task once Lina marked its level of risk low but urgency high. Usually personal use of such a privilege was unheard of but she felt they could spare one apprentice for the short trip. Besides, there was probably plenty of low-urgency paperwork en route to Hibernia getting stacked up.

 _Dearest Sean,_

 _We're very sorry about your child and about Kineta's health. I wish I knew of a healer who could help you. Perhaps there is something we've yet to discover in all this._

 _Now, as to your request of an heir, Liam and I have talked it over and our final decision was not easily reached. We agree that one of our daughters must go to Hibernia to be an heir. I, however, will not give up my title as princess. As it was once stated, having me tucked away to be called upon in a moment's notice has too many advantages. I've come to a couple of solutions that both depend upon Scout._

 _Scout is soon to be of age and has yet to pick a trade. She hopes to be either a Royal Scout or a huntress, two careers she needs little higher training to succeed in. Independence allures her in a way I think the two of us understand all too well. I ask that you, Kineta, or a trusted advisor travel to Araluen to meet with Scout. I plan to offer my older daughter two choices; either she stays home and continues education as we, her parents, see fit until the age of twenty or she goes to Hibernia to enter training to become its queen with a minimum of five years' commitment. The Hibernian representative must be prepared to explain what her life will be like there. If she chooses to stay here, I will prepare Caitlyn to go to Hibernia but I will travel with her. She's too young to leave both parents and Liam and I have prepared ourselves to be separated until Caitlyn is fifteen if need be._

 _If Scout goes, I will travel with her but will not stay long. I hope you appreciate this next sacrifice that must be made in the interest of Hibernia. Whichever daughter goes, Liam and I will sign away custody of. You and Kineta will become our daughter's adoptive parents and she will become your direct heir and crown princess. I trust that you realize the two of you would only be her parents on paper. You two will be close mentors and like second parents but, especially if Caitlyn goes, we do not revoke our right to be her parents and make parental decisions. This agreement will be private, of course._

 _When your representative arrives Scout will be made aware of all this. Until then, Liam and I will prepare her to separate herself from us to the best of our ability. I am truly sorry this is how it has to be for the both of us._

 _May grace be with you Cousin,_

 _Lina Leaf_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Extra LONG chapter for you! Don't forget to review!**

Aubrey: haha...Scout was a toddler and now she's a teenager :) They grow up so fast.

Saberin: Luckily they're able to wait until Scout was apprenticeship age anyway.

Gold: That darn growing up thing :P If you haven't grown up already, don't. It's a trap!

Raider: haha I think I remember someone (probably you) saying the same thing last time :P

AER: If you are referring to what I think you are referring, it does not happen in this one. The next one though...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout put her borrowed horse in the stable before going to their apartment in Castle Araluen. She liked the Redmont cabin much more. It was peaceful there. She saw her mother seal an envelope as she came in and quickly tuck a folded piece of paper into her belt. Scout shrugged. Her mother handled sensitive information all the time. It wasn't an unusual sight to see her quickly cover a document. "How was your lesson?" Lina asked.

Scout poured some milk and set it to boiling. "Alright," she answered. The endless lessons didn't cease because they came to Castle Araluen. The tutors just changed. Scout had been drilling with the battle school apprentices all morning and sweat still dripped from her skin. She went to her room and quickly changed into a fresh dress before rejoining her mother in the main room.

"I'll get a drink for you. Sit there and take a break. Rosalina's going to go over Toscana meal customs with you and your sister this afternoon."

"Can I see your tessens, Mama?"

Lina seemed to ponder it for a few moments before nodding to the belt holding her weapons on a bench. "Go ahead. Were tessens in your drills today?"

Scout went and picked up one of the war fans made from extremely sharp sheets of metal. "Sort of. We covered Nihon-Ja fighting styles. The focus was more on katanas but tessens were mentioned. Will you teach me how to use these?"

Lina smiled. "Of course, when you are fifteen as promised."

Scout frowned. "Alright."

Her mother set a mug of hot cocoa in front of her and sat at the table again. "Maybe we'll start earlier. We'll see when you get back from your lesson."

Scout grinned at the glimmer of hope. She took a sip of the cocoa before closing the fan and opening it the opposite way. "Where was it you got these?"

"You've heard that answer several times."

"I know." Scout sipped the cocoa again as she looked over the rim of her cup with pleading eyes.

"I spent three years in Nihon-Ja under Emperor Shigeru. He arranged for me to learn the ways of their upper Senshi class."

"I'd like to go to Nihon-Ja one day."

"Perhaps you will."

Scout opened and closed the tessen again. In perfect Nihon-Ja tongue she said, "Would you take me?"

"Probably not," her mother answered in the same language. "If you go it will be of your own accord. I no longer have business there and there is much climbing around the winter palace. I'm limited to the places one can reach by ship or horse."

"What about the summer palace? Or the castle King Horace and Queen Cassandra have?"

"No. There is no reason for me to return to Nihon-Ja. My place is here."

"Do you not want to?"

"I want to but if I go it will not be until I have retired from my duties with the Charmed Battalion. You may think I am old but I am not that old."

"You are not old, Mama-san. Daideo is old."

"It is a good thing you are speaking in this language because your grandfather is behind you."

Scout literally jumped and turned. She sloshed some of her cocoa onto the table as she did so. Nobody stood there. She turned back to her mother with narrowed eyes. Lina just laughed. Scout smiled and sipped more of her cocoa. Lina reached forward and quickly wiped up the puddle with a towel. The crutch that had been leaning against her chair slammed to the floor with the shift of motion. Scout stared at it for a few moments. "Do you miss being able to use both feet?" she asked.

"Sometimes but it isn't good to dwell on what you can't fix."

"How'd you injure it to begin with?"

"I was scaling a wall and fell."

Scout set down her empty cup gently. "You always give me half-answers and they are always the same. Do you not think you can trust me with the whole answers?"

Lina gave her a pained look. "Scout…you know that the answers to your questions aren't answers that will be easy to hear. There are things you will come to learn about simply because you are our daughter but others go their whole lives without experiencing even a fraction of the pain we endured."

"It is harder to know there are secrets you keep from me."

"I know," Lina replied gently. "I understand that more than you think I do. On your next birthday I will give you the option to hear the story but you in return will have to promise that you won't stop listening. It is something you must either fully hear or fully reject. After that you will have a major choice to make."

"What choice will that be?"

Scout watched as her mother's fingers brushed against her belt. "You may either become what you want or who you were born to be."

Scout made a face. "You're trying to be cryptic but I see through it. The choice will be either a huntress, like I want, or a Lady of the Charmed Battalion, like you."

"I wasn't born to be in the Charmed Battalion."

"Whatever the equivalent is in Hibernia then."

Lina shook her head. "Not even that. I chose the Battalion."

"Then what were you born to be?"

"You're going to be late for your lesson."

Scout knew that meant their conversation was over. She rinsed out her cup with a bucket of water on the counter and went to meet Rosalina. She felt slightly frustrated with her mother for only giving half-answers but at the same time the truth frightened her. She'd never seen Lina withhold information without good cause and her insisting on withholding the details of Scout's answers meant there was a very good reason for the secrecy.

* * *

 **8 months later**

Scout woke up in her family's Redmont cabin. She stretched and put on her boots. Caitlyn still slept in the opposite bed. Scout tiptoed out quietly so she wouldn't wake her. Her father sat at the table doing Ranger paperwork while her mother prepared cinnamon biscuits for breakfast. They both looked up from their tasks.

"Only one day a year we allow you to sleep in and every time you wake early," Liam laughed. "Happy birthday, Scout."

"Happy birthday," Lina echoed. "I believe there's a gift for you on the porch. It arrived late last night."

Scout smiled and dashed to the front door. A basket covered with pink cloth sat in front of her. She brought it inside. The pink cloth proved to be a fine scarf. Closer inspection revealed a rose wearing a crown embroidered on a corner…Princess Rosalina's insignia. Rosalina loved needlepoint. It was such a…well, _princess_ activity.

"Very pretty," her father teased. "Matches your eyes."

Scout threw it at him. A folded sheet of paper lay on top of the rest. She unwrinkled it, noticing the Oakleaf watermark that meant it was from a Ranger. She read it aloud.

 _Scout,_

 _Sorry none of us were unable to come in person this year. I had to check in at Castle Araluen and I was asked to make this delivery on my way through. Happy fifteenth birthday! Wish I could have at least waited around for you to wake up but by the time you read this I'll probably be on a ship heading for Skandia. A knight's daughter was kidnapped. Rangers get to clean up the mess as usual. I hope you have a wonderful day and maybe on my way back through we can go hunting together._

 _In case you can't figure it out, the pink scarf is from Rosalina. I find the scarves she gives me each year make great bandages. Daideo and Grandmother send to you the saxe knife. Daideo says it is time you got one and Grandmother had the blade put into a Courier hilt. She said it makes it look more ladylike or something along those lines. Gilan, Jenny, David, and Dalby send to you the skillet. They say they know it isn't large but now that you are fifteen they expect you to be making more solo trips and thought you should have something decent to fix your meals in. I personally still carry the one they gave me when I became your age. It is a lot better than the ones Rangers are issued._

 _William and Ace send you the necklace. Each wears a similar pendant beneath their shirts. Yours, of course, is more girly. The center stone that is polished glass is hollow and can hold one dose of antidote (or in William's case one shot of whisky). I'm sure you can figure out how to open it up. Uncle Horace and Aunt Cassandra send enough gold to see you through a trip to their home however you can use it on whatever you like (personally I recommend it go towards a new horse that can carry you for multiple trips to Castle Araluen and everywhere else). Kane and I pitched in together and got you the set of arrowheads. They are usually reserved for only Royal Scouts. They are better than Ranger arrowheads, but that's because us Rangers are better shots. I recommend saving these for a special occasion (such as next time Caitlyn tries to scare you)._

 _Wish you the best, Scout. Have a good birthday!_

 _Daniel Treaty_

Scout excitedly put the skillet, money, scarf, and necklace aside. She studied the arrowheads and saxe with fascination. Her father set small wrapped parcel in front of her. She stared at it, not quite ready to set down the weapons yet.

"That is from your mother, sister, and me," he told her. "Something every young lady needs."

Scout unwrapped it. Inside was a box made from hardwood with designs of leaves and lilies, Scout's favorite flower, etched into its sides. On the top, the center of all the leaves and lilies, was a deeper carving of intertwined branches forming the Nihon-Ja characters that made up her name. Only someone well versed in the written form of Nihon-Ja would recognize it. She undid the tiny gold latch. The deep blue velvet lining reminded her of a starless night sky. A tiny rose figure sat straight up from near the top half. Scout's fingers found a knob on the bottom. She looked up at her parents.

"A music box?" she asked. Music boxes were expensive. She'd only ever seen two in her life outside a vender's shelf or shop window. One was in Queen Cassandra's personal quarters and one in Princess Rosalina's bedroom.

"Turn it," Lina instructed. Scout obeyed. After a few twists the rose began turning, revealing its tiny thorns. A lullaby her mother sang when she was little and still today when she was sick hummed from the box. Scout set the box down and hugged both her parents tightly.

"Thank you," she said. "But…how did you afford this?"

"That is an answer you will learn later," Lina told her. Scout remembered a promise her mother had told her about several months ago. She'd already decided she'd want to hear the story. No matter how bad it was she couldn't stand not knowing any longer.

"Take your gifts to your room and wake your sister," Liam said to Scout. "Breakfast is about ready."

Scout did as told. Caitlyn, still rubbing her eyes and wearing her shift, came to the table. The cinnamon biscuits were a treat reserved only for birthdays and the Harvest holiday. Jenny had taught Lina how to make them shortly after Caitlyn was born and they became a family tradition. After breakfast Liam cleaned up while Scout sat still and let her mother braid pale green ribbons into her hair. Once Caitlyn was dressed she did the same. Ribbons were another luxury reserved for special occasions. Scout didn't really like the way they looked but loved feeling her mother's fingers weave and braid until all her hair was on top of her head without the help of painful metal pins.

"Off to lessons we go," Liam announced to Caitlyn. Caitlyn nodded and gathered her things. Scout stood with her mother on the porch and waved as the two rode off on her father's tall shaggy horse. The ride was a treat for the sister who didn't have a birthday that day. Usually Scout and Caitlyn walked three-fourths of a mile to the village each day. A birthday meant the day would be spent with Lina. It was rare for Lina to be on assignment on one of her daughters' special days and if she was it was made up the moment she got back. Scout turned to her mother the moment they were out of sight.

"Will you tell me the story now?" Scout asked. Lina chuckled lightly.

"I see you've made up your mind. Any chance that you'll reconsider? We can go pick berries and fix a pie instead."

Scout shook her head. "I want to hear the story."

Lina sighed. "Alright. Let's pack a lunch then. We'll ride out so nobody can disturb us."

Scout quickly made two sandwiches and filled a canteen with water from their well. She put several apples in the sack and fetched her cloak. She went outside where her mother tightened the last strap on her horse, Prince. "I'm ready Mama," she said.

"Did you get your music box?"

Scout shook her head. "Do I need it?"

"You might. Go fetch it."

Scout did as told. She tossed the bag over her head so it rested across her torso and sat on her hip. Lina mounted the strange saddle that had been adapted specially or her. It took Scout a moment to get up. There were no stirrups to help. Once seated behind her mother Lina signaled Prince to go and urged him to a steady gait he could keep for hours. Scout sat straight up with her hands resting on her mother's waist more out of habit than need. Horsemanship was something that had come natural to her.

They made it to a very secluded clearing reserved for the most private of conversations. The two dismounted. Lina loosened Prince's straps and gave him one of the apples before sending him away. Scout spread out a blanket and the two sat down. Her mother smiled sadly at her. Scout sat with her back straight as she waited.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Lina asked in one last attempt. Scout nodded.

"I do."

"You promise that you will keep listening no matter what?"

Scout nodded again. "I will, Mama. Just tell me."

"It's a long story."

"That's alright. We have all day."

"That we do. Alright. The Sunrise Warrior Academy was a place built to restore order to Hibernia during their long civil war. The Academy had strict codes and protocols each and every member had to adhere to. Only high officers were allowed to marry, have children, and take private apartments. Every else lived in dorms with roommates. The Academy was made up of leaders, high officers, teachers, student officers, students, littles, and servants. When your father and I left we were both student officers. Littles were what we called children. See, the children high officers had were turned over to the Academy once they were five and it was always seeking promising orphans to fall into its ranks.

"The Academy focused on academics, athletics, weaponry, charm, and focus. From five years on we were trained rigorously. There was only one holiday; Samhain. If you were at the Academy during this time you were given most of the day off. If not, you remained on duty until the next year. People were trained early and every aspect of their lives were dictated by the rules.

"Your father was an orphan they took in. His mother had been a slave and the identity of his father was anyone's guess. One of the Academy's rules was that each person needed a unique name that would be remembered should they accomplish something great. Your father believes his true name was Liam because that was the name on a token his mother left for him but the Academy dubbed him Yudai. He was lucky…see, orphans greatly outnumbered those who knew who their parents were but were at the bottom of rank. Yudai proved he had enough skill to climb his way up. With students, we were tiered first on our birthright and then on our skill. Orphans were the lowest, then children who knew who their parents were, and then by birth-given titles."

"You and Papa fell into the lowest rank?" Scout interrupted. Lina shook her head.

"No, sweetheart, just your papa fell into that rank. I was in the upper one…see Scout, that's a whole other part of this story. I was born in the castle at Dun Kilty in Clonmel…to the king and queen."

Scout gasped. "You're a princess!"

"And so are you and Caitlyn…now would you like to hear the rest or would you prefer to dwell on that awhile more?"

Scout shook her head. "Go on."

"My father was King Ferris, who stole the throne from his identical older twin brother, Halt…your Daideo. That's Halt's story though. Ferris's wife and my mother was a woman named Finley. She was the daughter of a knight and had been friends with the twins and their sister for a long time growing up. She'd loved Halt but Ferris forced him away. She settled for a different marriage, something I can't tell you enough the dangers of. They had just one child, me. She realized she would never love Ferris after seeing he didn't love me. He wanted sons.

"After a while she could no longer take it. She took me and ran to the Academy where Ferris was on the hit list. He wasn't a good leader much less a good king. He'd never been trained for it. My mother, as custom, turned me over to the Academy and allowed them to raise me while she made several unsuccessful attempts to pull herself together. She was made a leader and I was treated special as a princess. They used me as a figure to unite under and push towards success. One plan in play for me to carry out meant I'd kill my own father. I came close too. I had my bow drawn and ready but someone beat me to it, thank grace.

"At age eight I began going on missions. This is also the age I killed another human being for the first time. Two more followed him before I was sent to Nihon-Ja with a guard to kill the emperor. They wanted me to have something prestigious on my record and the guard was supposed to make it easy. However, the Senshi captured us and Emperor Shigeru took me in as his daughter. I tried to carry out the mission a handful of times but each attempt I was caught and disciplined not as a captive but as a child. He taught me things I never thought I'd learn and showed me what a good parent looked like.

"Yudai was on the team that rescued me for the first time after that. I was there three years, ages ten to thirteen. Later I talked about forming a rebellion. Everyone thought Finley was dead and Ferris had already been killed so I was an orphan with next to nothing to lose. When your father rejected me I faked my death and came here to Araluen. Their next grand attack was on the Rangers and I had learned about Halt just before my mother disappeared. The Academy became corrupt. The head Leader lost his mind. A few Rangers died but not near as many as anticipated. Crowley was leading things back then. Gilan himself was attacked but we were able to put up a fight.

"After several weeks I learned Liam had gone ahead and organized a rebellion after he thought I'd died. He and a woman called Kineta, with whom he'd served with several times, led a small group of students and fewer masters against the Academy. It was conquered shortly after we became engaged…and shortly after the twins William and Rosalina were born." Scout shivered as her mother lightly traced a pink scar around her collarbone. "I met Cassandra by pure chance the night people from the Academy made an attempt on her life. She was quite far along with them so I helped her escape. It was messy. All the witnesses, including Crowley, swore it seemed like I was forcing her to go with me. I was at first but I didn't have time to sit and explain it all.

"We went to Healer's Clearing to hide. Eventually we were caught and taken captive. They followed the protocols I'd been trained in as well…they were about to start beating her into confessing things. I couldn't let that happen to someone with child so I used every tactic I'd learned to turn their attention to me. Once their commanding officer realized who I was and what I'd done he whipped me daily. It was hard but it was the only way to spare Cassandra and her baby…or babies we later learned. The Rangers and rebels found and liberated us. Cassandra was taken back with haste but I'd been far too weak and they wanted to give Horace and Cassandra time to calm Duncan. All that time he'd believed I'd roughly kidnapped his pregnant daughter. By the time we arrived I'd regained enough strength to stand but not for long. I collapsed in front of the king, actually…two kings. My cousin, the son of my father's little sister, had become king and came to pardon me of all Hibernian charges as well.

"After that we went to Hibernia and did away with the Sunrise Warrior Academy. Your father and I returned here, got married, and rebuilt our lives. It took a long time to get you. We were both called away so often you came as quite a surprise. Your father…I found myself expecting just after he'd left for Persia. I kept you a secret the best I could until he returned. Your grandmother Pauline lived in Redmont at the time and Halt had gone away with Liam. She let me move in with her temporarily so I didn't have to be alone in the cabin while expecting my first child. You were three months old when they finally came back…and too soon after I was called away to Hibernia. The civil war was at a deciding point and nobody knew Sean's opponent better than I. It was technically a man about a decade younger than me, in his early twenties…he was my half-brother. I'd never met him.

"Had Finley participated in my rescue from Nihon-Ja I would have been there only a few months but she made me stay to hide the fact that she'd conceived a son with another Hibernian king, this time of the kingdom of Fir Bolg. I was tasked with killing him and discovered my mother's place in all of it…and found her upon arrival. She was imprisoned. I scaled a wall during the attack to take out my half-brother but the Rangers had to finish the job. The wall shook as our friends rammed the gates and stones shifted. I fell and was buried under rubble. My foot was sliced and twisted around a steel frame and…well…that's how I became hobbled. I was stuck in recovery for several months and didn't get to return to Araluen until you were a toddler.

"But then Finley somehow escaped and came back to Araluen. She'd held up in a sister-Academy in Picta, moved from Fir Bolg. Talia, a very close friend from my Hibernian life…to you she's Kane's birthmother. Talia organized a similar rebellion and sent an apprentice to find us. Finley tracked the apprentice and put her, your father, and me in chains. She tried to take you to do who-knows-what with but Will intercepted. Liam was taken to a separate cell but she kept the apprentice and me together chained to beds on opposite sides of a stone room. Talia discovered we were there and came to offer assistance. She…she's the one that discovered the reason for the uneasiness I'd experienced for a few months leading up to that and recent weight gain."

"Caitlyn," Scout said simply. She quickly did the math and decided her little sister fit the time frame.

Lina nodded. "Yes, Caitlyn. I'd been scared when I learned about you. Going through such a rough time was hard without Liam but this was much worse. I was at the mercy of a woman who hated me and desperately wanted one of my children to replace the one I took from her. We couldn't let her know so I risked several lives...I knew Halt and Will had tracked us. Horace and Kane were with them I later learned. I had to not only risk my life but theirs, Talia's, the apprentice's, and Caitlyn's. It was among the hardest decisions I've ever made but it had to be done to save your sister. I had Talia take my wedding ring and she made contact with the Araluens. They got us and your father out. Finley was also killed in the process. You know how I always told you I did things I hoped you'd never have to do?"

Scout swallowed hard and nodded.

"I killed Finley, Scout. She was my mother and I killed her. She was a broken person that couldn't be mended. You'll learn later everything she'd done. Any judge would have ended her life but…I took part in killing my half-brother and I killed my mother."

Scout felt tears swell. Her mother valued family. She couldn't bring herself to believe she'd harmed her own blood. "No," she choked. "You couldn't."

"Do you think I am capable of taking another's life?"

That was a stupid question. "Yes…but only for good cause. You always have a reason. Those people would have gladly killed you…"

"Exactly." Lina cupped Scout's face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Ronan, my half-brother, was power-hungry and corrupt and twisted. He would have gladly killed me. Finley stepped aside and allowed me to be sent to my death numerous times before I was even your age. I know I've allowed you to be in some less-than-safe situations but they were reasonable. I made sure you were equipped to handle them before I sent you off. She didn't. It is a miracle I kept sane during that time."

"What kept you sane, Mama?"

She saw light tears creep into the corners of her mother's eyes. "As a child? Nothing. It was just how life was. Emperor Shigeru brought me back and gave me hope to cling to. I wish very much to take you and Caitlyn to Nihon-Ja so you could meet him. I wish that so very much, Scout. He gave me away at my wedding and gave Liam and me that storybook you and your sister love so much." She turned her gaze to her twisted foot. "I've got duties that can't be ignored and ever since I fell from that wall the journey would take much longer than usual. I do hope you meet him one day before he passes on. He's a good man and can teach you things I never could."

Scout hugged herself. "I don't want to hear anymore."

Lina shook her head. "You have to. You promised. Now, once we returned to Araluen I had to stay at the capitol until Caitlyn was born. She kept trying to come early and I spent a lot of time in bed but I had you and your father around so it wasn't too bad. Since then I'm sure you know the rest…I've headed the Charmed Battalion and your father's been a Ranger. We try to tend you girls the best we can but as you now know we didn't really have many examples growing up and didn't have many friends to turn to. Halt and Pauline adopted Kane late in life and Will and Alyss are both orphans who were brought up in the Redmont Ward. I think we've been adequate though. You are fifteen and have never killed a person so it's progress."

"You seem like you've got more to say," Scout said warily.

"I do." Her mother pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Halt formally renounced his claim to the Hibernian throne long ago. I didn't simply because that, in the midst of a civil war, it was good to have a mysterious rightful heir on hand. Do you remember your cousins Sean and Kineta?"

Scout shook her head.

"I didn't think you would. Well…I'm the rightful crown princess. That entitles you to the throne. I'd never planned to make you aware of your birthright. I didn't raise a princess and I never expected you to truly become one. After all, you aspire to be a huntress. Things have changed, though. Either you or Caitlyn must travel to Hibernia with me and…whichever goes will not return home to Araluen."

"What?" Scout gasped. She snatched the letter and read as her mother went on.

"Sean and Kineta need an heir to keep Hibernia united. They have miscarried at least eight times. I can't imagine losing a child…besides, they can no longer endure the risk. Another attempt could claim Kineta's life. Kineta, if you remember, was the woman who helped your father organize the rebels. She's like a sister to him and married my cousin when you were very small. I had Caitlyn shortly after their wedding. That's the last time you or your sister were in Hibernia."

"So which of us is going to Hibernia?" Scout asked.

"That depends on you," a new voice said behind her. Scout jumped and spun around. A tall woman with fiery red hair stood there wearing a blue traveling dress and white cloak. A braided leather headband rested against her brow with a single jewel at its helm.

"Scout this is Her Grace Queen Kineta O'Carrick of Hibernia," Lina said. "She is here to find out who will become the new crown princess."

"If you give up the throne then it forfeits us as heirs," Scout said quickly. She hoped she remembered the lesson correctly. She must have because Kineta nodded with approval.

"We've come up with a remedy to that," she said.

"When we go to Hibernia I will sign away custody of whichever daughter is with me," Lina told her. "And Sean and Kineta will formally adopt that daughter. Then that daughter will become crown princess and one day queen."

"Only on paper will we be her parents. Scout, before you decide," Kineta said as she sat with them. "Know exactly what you are deciding. Not just for you and your sister but for Hibernia as a country."

"You are a natural leader Scout," Lina told her. "You lack charm but you're a damn good leader. It's why your older cousins, who are all of age, allow their kid cousin to accompany them on hunts. You are focused, determined, and patient. You know how to use words and weapons both. You'd be a good strong queen. Caitlyn, however, is just like the woman she's named after. She's quiet and gentle. If you became queen you'd have to eventually produce a sweet child as a figure to unite under but there would be no hurry for that. If Caitlyn goes, she'll have no choice but to marry a strong leader to make up for her lack of skill. A country can unite under a pretty girl who dances and smiles but cannot be run under one. That small detail has the potential of dictating whom she marries."

"She's twelve!" Scout exclaimed.

"And you are fifteen, much too young to think about children but still you must consider," Lina told her. She touched her daughter's face. "This is the first decision I have given you that I am not certain you are equipped to make. Still this is your decision and yours alone. I am not going to encourage you one way or the other."

"But…"

"I'm leaving you with Kineta for now. She can answer whatever questions you have. She does not know you and your sister well enough to have much input and understands the pros and cons to each option. I'll be at home when you decide." Lina kissed Scout's forehead. "I never wanted you to have to make decisions like this, Scout. I wish it were different but it is how things have come to be."

"Is this why Papa left so early today?"

Lina nodded. "I love you, Scout. I'm leaving the food with you and your cousin. You two have a lot to discuss I'm sure."

It took just a few moments for Lina to call Prince to her side and ride away. Scout turned to Kineta.

"Well?" the queen asked. "What are your questions?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh, rain! So much rain the day I wanted to go hiking! Damn you rain! I guess I'll give you guys another chapter :) Maybe reading the reviews will cheer me up!**

Saberin: Scout's still a little young to start the Scaniel ship but...I guess not by medieval standards when they were marrying off girls at 14 and 15...

Raider: I'll add that to the list :)

HP-LotR-HS-HG: Really need to find a nickname for you...welcome back from camp! Hope you enjoy catching up!

Aubrey: Well...technically Caitlyn was born in Hibernia and they're cousins...it's like being shipped off to live with some distant relative you've never met.

Gold: Do you too have that little voice in your head that says "No, you're an adult!" when you want to do something fun? I tell that little voice to shut up more often than not... but unfortunately my bank account agrees with the voice instead of me.

Eggy: Eggy! Welcome back! I hope your studies are winding down for you to enjoy a holiday!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout unpacked her bag. She bit into one of the apples. "You're Kineta?" she asked.

"I am."

"You are a queen?"

"By marriage, yes."

Scout took another bite. "And you want me to be the future queen?"

Kineta's shoulders stiffened. "I understand this must shock you. Your mother said she never told you or Caitlyn about your titles. That was alright originally. She and Liam wanted to protect the two of you from that life where your decisions are so rarely your own. But my husband and I can't have children…we've tried. The only others entitled to the throne are your mother, your sister, and you. Your mother resuming her birthright would uproot your entire family. Your father would have to give up being a Ranger and you and your sister…you'd both have to come be heirs to the throne. Your parents are Araluen now and are needed in Araluen. This leaves you and your sister. If you choose to come to Hibernia for the next few years you would not be making any lasting commitment. You'd simply be trained to become a crown princess and, should you decide to walk away, you may go to whatever life you wish and we will bring Caitlyn to fulfill the role of heir."

Scout crossed her arms. "If I reject it now?"

"Your mother and Caitlyn will go to Hibernia."

"Do you still get custody of me when we get there?"

Kineta nodded. "In Hibernia the cut-off for adoption for girls is age sixteen. It would only be on paper. You don't even have to change your last name if you don't want to, but our last name is your mother's maiden name so it's not like you're turning on your family."

"So you are saying Mama and Caitlyn would have to go if I refuse?"

"Your father has responsibilities as a Ranger. Your mother's designed the Battalion in such a way it can continue without her."

"Mama said if Caitlyn went then both of them would be gone for a few years."

Kineta nodded. "Caitlyn is young. She still needs a true parent."

Scout realized what exactly was being asked of her. Either she would be in Hibernia for five years or Caitlyn and her mother would be in Hibernia for three years. It didn't seem fair to send her little sister off without warning. She'd like being a princess but still. Scout thought about how her parents were when they were separated. It'd be a long hard three years for her family until Caitlyn turned fifteen. But she…she was fifteen and fifteen year olds left home to start apprenticeships all the time. She took a deep breath.

"What will I do if I go?"

"Your mother will come to sign over your custody. You will learn how to properly speak, dress, and carry yourself. You will learn how to dance and charm a crowd. You will also learn to negotiate, follow procedure, the laws of Hibernia, as well as international law. Because you seem like you can take it, we'd also arrange for you to learn how to lead an army. This will keep you from being pressured to find a husband before you ascend."

Scout frowned. It sounded dull but...was escaping it really worth losing her mother and sister for so long? She could always return and resume being a huntress later. As for the Royal Scouts, they always favored nobility anyway Maybe openly claiming she was a foreign princess would help her. "I'll go," she finally agreed.

The two ate lunch and then walked back to the cabin together. Scout opened the door and stood aside for Kineta. The queen walked into the small house Scout grew up in. Scout went in and closed the door behind her. She stayed by the door as Kineta went towards her mother, who sat at the table doing paperwork. She surveyed each woman before her. Kineta, with her striking red hair twisted and woven into tight designs framed by the braided leather ornament, looked very much like a queen. Her skin was fair and flawless. Lina's hip-length dark hair hung mostly free with a plain string keeping it away from her face and her skin had color from being in the sun and was scarred from past battles. Kineta's clothes were finely crafted and made especially for her. Lina's Charmed Battalion uniform had been mass-produced and was made from durable material that would stand up to the elements.

Scout looked down at her own simple brown dress and boots. She wore a green bodice the held a hidden dagger and her leather belt would need to be replaced in another year or so. She didn't look or feel like a princess. "When do we leave?" she finally asked.

"Tomorrow," Kineta told her, nodding at her decision.

"Where's your music box?" Lina asked. Scout pulled it out of her pack and set it on the table. "We named Caitlyn after Sean's mother. This belonged to her."

"It did?" Scout asked. She studied the gift. "It's got my name on it though."

"When it came into my possession the lid was badly damaged. Since it is yours now we had the carpenter who fixed it mark it with your name. It is Hibernian tradition to personalize heirlooms before passing them on." Her mother held up the diamond-crystal pendant that rarely left the inside of whatever dress or tunic she was wearing. It caught the light and the light of a rose with thorns played into the shadows. "Sean did the same for me. I didn't have any heirlooms for you except for the music box. Now, you've got the rest of the day to say your goodbyes and pack."

"See you tonight, Princess Scout," Kineta said. Scout narrowed her eyes and got her cloak.

"Be back for dinner," Lina called as Scout opened the door. Scout paused.

"Can I borrow Prince?"

"Yes."

Scout went outside and retrieved Prince's bridle and blanket. She didn't want to waste time on the saddle. Prince was ready to go in no time. Scout jumped up and guided him towards the Treaty cabin first. Will sat on the porch with Quinlan. Scout wanted to say good bye to Daniel and Carissa, but they were grown and had their own lives outside of Redmont now. Daniel was on some mission for the Ranger Corp and Carissa had moved to Castle Araluen to be Rosalina's lady-in-waiting. Quinlan was the last remaining child of theirs at home and the boy idolized his father. Scout didn't think the youngest Treaty would become a Ranger. He was too caring and offered the benefit of the doubt too often.

"Scout," Will greeted her as she dismounted.

"Did you know?" Scout demanded. Will put his hand on Quinlan's shoulder.

"Go run to the archer field and pick up all the arrows. Take Strawberry with you."

Strawberry, the Treaty's dog, trotted up to the porch after hearing his name. The Treaty family had a dog ever since Scout could remember. The first one, Ebony, had died of old age when Carissa was small before Scout was born. Next they had Bonnie, Ebony's niece, and now Strawberry, a stray Quinlan showed up with a few years ago. Quinlan nodded and ran in the direction of the field they used for target practice with the dark red dog bounding behind him.

"You knew," Scout said once Quinlan was gone.

"I knew."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Will crossed his arms. "You really asking that?"

Scout sighed. "No. If I write a letter to Daniel will you send it to him?"

"Of course."

"Can I borrow some paper and a pen?"

Will nodded. "You know where it's at. Leave it on the table. I'm going to give Quinlan an archery lesson. Good luck, Scout. You'll need it."

Scout nodded. "Were you prepared to become a Ranger when you were my age?"

"Not in the least. I entered the apprenticeship thinking I'd fail and looked for another life at the beginning."

"But?"

"I was later offered a place with the Royal Scouts. I turned it down."

"Why?"

"Well, I learned being a Ranger fit. Maybe being a princess will fit you. Give it a fair shot."

Scout nodded. "Good bye Uncle Will."

"Good bye Scout. You'll be missed."

Scout went to Will's desk in the far corner of his bedroom.

 _Daniel,_

 _There's not much to say. I'm a princess and I'm going to Hibernia to become a proper one. It's hard to explain but it was either me or Caitlyn and Caitlyn's too young. Hope to see you soon._

 _Scout_

Scout folded the small sheet of paper and left it with Will's Ranger correspondence. She took a few more sheets and scribbled out similar notes to the rest of her friends. She rode to the village and handed them to the postmaster, their recipients being easier to find than a Ranger. Scout went to a secluded place and counted out how much money she had. In addition to her birthday money she had three crowns from selling game to a local tavern.

"I don't think this would get me from Dun Kilty to Castle Araluen," she told Prince. The horse snorted. Scout smiled and closed her fist around it. "I bet princesses are provided a horse as well." She looked back at the money. "Hibernian gold is probably marked differently than Araluen gold anyway. What do I do with this?" Prince threw his head. "Well it is quite a bit. Maybe I should get something for Papa and Mama." Prince seemed to raise an eyebrow if horses had eyebrows to raise. "You're right. They don't need anything. Caitlyn doesn't need anything either."

Prince looked down the alley. Scout followed his gaze and saw to dirty children younger than she going through a rubbish bin. They both jumped when they saw her and pulled away as though they were caught red handed. "Sorry, miss. We'll be going," the older one, a boy that couldn't be older than Caitlyn said hurriedly.

"No, stop," Scout told them. She put the money back in her purse and walked over to them. Prince stayed at her shoulder. "What are your names?"

"I'm Thomas and this is my sister Jessica."

"Where are your parents?"

"Ma died," the little girl Jessica said. She reminded Scout of Gilan and Jenny's youngest son, Dalby. "Pa is at the tavern."

"What's he doing at the tavern?"

"Drinking."

Scout understood. These children needed things Scout had always been given. "Does he know you are here?"

"He's down the block. He told us to wait outside but we were hungry and…well…"

"Come with me. I'll buy you some good food."

Scout lifted Jessica onto Prince's back. He didn't throw the typical fit if it was a child riding him. She took Thomas's hand and led the two towards a restaurant she loved going to with her father when Lina was traveling. She tied Prince out front and took the children inside. They ate the soup provided hungrily and tore at the bread. The waiter, a boy Scout's age and a long-time acquaintance, brought out two loaves of bread wrapped in cloths. "These are from yesterday. They were going to the Ward before the dinner rush but I think we cans pare them."

Thomas quickly tucked them beneath his shirt. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Scout repeated as she slipped two gold coins to the waiter. She stood up and took Jessica's hand. "Come on you two. I think you could use some new clothes."

Lina wasn't a seamstress. She could mend well enough but sewing entire garments was beyond her skill. There was a vender in the market who provided the family with clothing. She went and sure enough the woman had children's clothing that fit relatively well. Usually Scout's mother or another seamstress tailored the clothes to better fit the wearer but the general-sized trousers, tunic, and coat fit the boy better than the tattered oversized garments from before and Jessica's too-small dress was comfortably replaced with a new dress, apron, and cloak. Next Scout bought the two children new socks and boots and then she got a ribbon that she tied into Jessica's mousy brown hair.

"Here's some more gold. I want you to spend it before you return to your father."

Scout gave each child a coin. She waved as they ran away and then retrieved Prince. She still had more than half she'd begun the day with but her mother would serve dinner soon. Lina was a loving, caring, gentle mother who had a firm enough voice and sharp enough mind physical discipline was rarely used in the Leaf household. Liam and Lina were strict but there were few reoccurring offenses Scout's mother was truly irritated with. Being late to breakfast wasn't one of them. Being late to lunch wasn't one of them. Being late to dinner, however, wasn't tolerated.

She had Prince running at full speed. Scout was about the same weight as her mother but without a saddle he flew happily down the narrow winding paths. Scout had been on a horse for as long as her memory went and was a natural rider. She loved the feeling of freedom and the bond between horse and rider. Liam said she got it from her mother. Lina was a good rider, Scout knew. Not many hobbled people could pull off the stunts and speeds she did without both feet to guide stirrups. Despite all that Lina was still nowhere near the level of Liam or the other Rangers.

Scout rubbed down Prince and sprinted to the table just as Caitlyn was setting the last dish on the table. "You were almost late. Mama's going to be angry."

"Caitlyn stop being mean to your sister," their mother's voice called from the other room.

"Have you met Kineta?" Scout asked her sister as she took off her cloak.

"Yes. She's nice and I like her. She's going to take you away."

"Why are you so sweet to everybody but me?" Scout asked. Caitlyn stuck out her tongue. Scout did the same.

"Princesses don't stick out tongues," Kineta said as the door opened. Both their parents and Kineta filed out.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Scout asked the queen. Kineta shook her head.

"I'm expected at the castle. Perhaps you should come. It is official business and you need to learn how to handle such matters."

Scout looked to her parents for help. "It's her last night here," Lina said gently. "You get her tomorrow."

Kineta nodded. "Very well then. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Scout sat with her parents and sister. The family ate quietly. There wasn't much to say. Caitlyn was used to her parents preparing to leave but she and Scout had always been together. Caitlyn could be a pain but in reality the two were closely bonded. Their being separated was rare. Scout looked at each of her family members. She and Caitlyn had the same dark almost-black brown hair of their mother. Scout was really just a younger less-scarred un-hobbled version of Lina. She got a few minor characteristics from her dad but not enough to matter. Caitlyn had a lot from Lina too but had enough of Liam in her outward appearance she looked like she actually belonged to him.

The family cleaned up together. Liam went outside to sharpen his weapons. Scout went with him while her mother put Caitlyn to bed.

"Papa, why did you and Mama hide it from us?" Scout asked. There was no question as to what 'it' she referred.

Liam shrugged. "We didn't hide it intentionally. It wasn't like we sat down and decided the royalty would be kept secret. We hid the details of the Academy and I suppose the royal blood just never came up. Your mother gave up that life and it wasn't really ever mine to begin with."

Scout looked down at her lap. "When I leave, will I ever see you and Caitlyn again, Papa?" she asked softly. Liam stopped his work.

"Of course you will, Scout. We'll go to Hibernia as often as we can and I'm sure in a few years or so you'll start being sent on diplomatic trips to Araluen."

"I have to finish growing up without you."

Liam smiled. He moved to sit next to his oldest daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course you do. I know I'm not an expert but it seems people your age find out who they were really meant to be once they leave home. Think of it as an adventure."

"What if I'm not suited to be a princess?"

Liam laughed. "Then you can pursue something else and Caitlyn will go be the Hibernian heir."

Scout pulled her knees to her chin. "It seems as though I'm the one who gets a choice. What I choose determines Caitlyn's future."

"Caitlyn is old enough now for us to see that her place is outside what your mother and I chose. She goes along with whatever life throws at her and waits to be told what to do rather than choosing herself."

"How do you know?"

"If I came home with a single slice of melon and a single cup of berries and offered them as treats to the two of you but let Caitlyn pick first, what would she do?"

Scout thought for a few moments. "She'd ask me which I wanted."

"And if you insisted she chose?"

Scout looked back at her lap. "She'd choose the berries because she knows I like melon."

"Exactly. Caitlyn's decisions are always influenced by the will of others. A good leader makes decisions based on the greater good."

"I better get to bed." Scout hugged her father. "I'll miss you, Papa."

"I'll miss you too, Scout."

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ugh, rain! So much rain the day I wanted to go hiking! Damn you rain! I guess I'll give you guys another chapter :) Maybe reading the reviews will cheer me up!**

Gold: Pesky bank accounts...

Raider: haha :) Scout's just such a teenager.

HP: Scout and Liam are always sweet :) As I'm editing ahead (Search is 100% edited now though some of it I did in the middle of the night so...trying to catch typos and such as I go) I come to parts that I'm just like "Aw I'm going to do a oneshot from this" and then I'm like..."Nope the main story isn't there yet"...most recently this feeling came from a Father/Daughter moment.

AER: Band camp is fun. You must not be doing something right :P Go prank someone and call it a day.

Saberin: I've noticed that (with the exception of Harry Potter with his mother's eyes...something the movies got SO WRONG!) how we envision characters tends to stray from the author's version. Like...in the Selection they say America has red hair. I read this, I see the girl on the cover, I look at castings every time she releases it to TV or film...in my head America has brown hair. I guess our own images get mixed up other people we associate the character with and it gets mixed up.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout boarded the wolfship behind Kineta and her mother. The sailors took care of the horses while the three women were shown to the room used to house those who hired the ship. The _Wolfwill_ had taken a new captain just a few years ago. Svein, Oberjarl Erak's son, stood at the helm looking particularly rough. Scout made a mental note to avoid him. Though she'd been to the sea numerous times she had never set foot outside of Araluen in her memory. Her parents told her she'd been to Hibernia for Sean and Kineta's wedding but she'd been too young to remember it now. The voyages she'd been on had always been on fishermen's ships just off the coast of Araluen. Her mother drank ginger tea to fight seasickness both she and Scout's grandfather were infamous for. Scout's short trips led her to believe she hadn't inherited the unfortunate trait. She actually liked the constant motion. It was like being rocked when she was a small child.

The room had two beds just slightly bigger than the one Scout had slept in at home. She and her mother shared one while Kineta took the other. They sat facing each other so they could stay out of the crew's way until they were safely at sea heading for Hibernia.

"What is Hibernia like?" Scout asked.

"It has green hills and lots of lakes," Kineta answered. "Sean and I have been slowly moving the capitol to a more central castle on Loch Crest. I think you'll like the new castle even though we won't be moving there for another eighteen or so months. Your quarters have a balcony overlooking the loch."

"Loch?" Scout asked as she turned to her mother.

"Lake," Lina translated for her. "A really big lake. Sailors say they are as deep as the sea."

"Until then you will get to stay in the rooms Princess Caitlyn used growing up."

"Everything's changing so fast," Scout whispered.

"I'm going above deck for air," Lina announced as she picked up her crutches. "You two have fun bonding."

Kineta leaned towards Scout once Lina was gone. "I'm happy you're going to give this life a chance."

"I'm not making any promises," Scout said defensively.

"Of course not." Kineta straightened up. "Now tell me, have you learned to dance?"

"Of course I have," Scout answered. Lady Sandra and Aunt Alyss had taught her formally in addition to practicing at home with her father when Lina was traveling. Dancing wasn't really something that ever interested her. It seemed like nothing more than a mindless shuffling of feet while two people tried to entrance the other. How a set pattern of steps could ever entrance a person Scout would never know.

"How is your waltz?"

Scout swallowed hard. "I've only waltzed once before and it was a complete disaster."

"Well, you are only fifteen. I doubt you've had much opportunity to waltz properly. We'll have to get you lessons straight away."

"Why?"

"Princesses waltz."

"I hate the waltz."

"Pity. Your mother used to love it."

Scout perked up. She'd heard her mother used to be a great dancer before her injury but couldn't see Lina enjoying the mindless steps of formal occasion frolicking. "She did?"

Kineta nodded. "She was the best at the Academy. And when she danced with your father everyone stopped to watch. Musicians used to speed the tempo every time the two stepped out onto the floor. They were spectacular."

"I can't imagine Mama dancing."

"That is because you have only her with her lame foot in your memory."

Scout hugged her knees to her chest. "I guess."

Kineta shook her head firmly. "Don't sit like that. Princesses don't slouch."

Scout straightened.

"You've got much to learn Scout."

"I really don't think I'm meant to be a princess."

"You don't know what you're meant to be. You are only fifteen."

* * *

The three mounted up and rode for Dun Kilty. A man wearing a braided leather headband similar to Kineta's greeted them. Scout held Prince while her mother unlatched the crutches from her saddle.

"Who is that?" Scout asked.

"Your cousin Sean," Lina told her. "He's the king."

"He doesn't look like a king."

"Well, he's no Horace but he's still a king."

After welcoming back his wife Sean went to Lina and embraced her. "Still using those messy Araluen crutches I see," he teased.

"Have to get around somehow," Lina told him as they separated. "It's good to see you."

"And this must be Scout. You've grown up so much."

Scout curtsied the way she'd been taught. Sean just shook his head. "You don't have to do that to me unless we're in a formal setting. A family reunion is hardly formal. Now, everyone come with me. There's a meal waiting for us."

Scout had never felt so unprepared. She'd attended formal meals and been in the presence of countless members of royal families but nerves set her on edge. Kineta and Lina quietly corrected her each time she used the wrong utensil and they shook their heads with disappointment when a few drops of gravy splattered onto her dress. Such minor mishaps were perfectly tolerable for a Ranger's daughter but for a princess? She should have just dumped her whole plate into her lap and eaten with her fingers.

"Tomorrow we'll make the adoption official," Sean said as they finished the meal. He looked straight at Scout. "Know, Princess, that Kineta and I have no intention of taking the place of your parents. This is just a formality."

Scout nodded. She'd been assured of that ever since she agreed to the whole thing but hearing the king voice it was comforting. "Well," Kineta said as she wiped her mouth off. "Perhaps we should all retire early. It has been a very long day and I'm sure we could all use some rest before tomorrow. I would say a servant could show the two of you to Scout's quarters but Lina, I'm sure you remember the way?"

Lina nodded. "Thank you both."

Scout kept with her mother's slow pace as she led them to a door with guards on either side. They both eyed the women as they came near.

"I am Nerilina O'Carrick," Lina said. "This is my daughter, Scout Leaf."

"Proof," the younger of the two demanded. The older one shook his head.

"I know the princess when I see her," he said roughly. Then he smiled at Scout and her mother. Scout felt uneasy with the recognition in his eyes. "Princess Nerilina, you probably don't remember me. I was at the Sunrise Warrior Academy when I was young…was raised up there. You used to tutor me in Nihon-Ja. Name's Ellery."

"Ellery…" Lina repeated. A smile spread across her mother's face. "Ellery, of course I remember you now. How's Ismine? Is she here too?"

"No. She married a baron about six years ago and lives in Limerick. They've got six sons and two daughters if you can believe that."

"I don't believe it. She can't be more than…what? Twenty-seven?"

"I know. She's had both daughters and four of the sons, one each year since her wedding, but adopted two of the middle sons. Has plans to adopt again too once she births the one she's carrying."

"Well, she always did like playing mother to the other children."

"This one is yours?"

Lina nodded. Scout's inadequacy nagged at her as he looked her up and down. "I have two. This is the oldest, Scout. Her sister's name is Caitlyn."

"Odd name, Scout."

"No more odd than Ellery. Have you got a family?"

Ellery shook his head. "No. I'm afraid the Academy ruined me for family."

"You couldn't have been more than twelve when it was done away with."

Ellery shrugged. "Some things just stay with you I guess. Hard for me to get close to people…but enough of that." He opened the door. "Go on in and, Princess Scout, I hope you enjoy your new home."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess what? It's ALMOST the weekend! Happy Friday Eve everyone!**

Saberin: Yeah...kind of pushing it with Scout and Daniel. Don't want to push it farther with Scout and someone her mother tutored at the Academy.

Raider: haha I love Brave!

Gold: Very different indeed. hehe...a oneshot Princess Diaries moment may have to make an appearance...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"Had I known you'd ever actually use your title I think I would have named you differently," Lina told Scout as they went in. Scout surveyed the apartment. It was bigger than her parents' cabin and Castle Araluen apartment combined. It had halls and doorways that led to who-knew-where and was decorated in gold and soft pinks Princess Rosalina would envy. Freshly cut roses of every shade of pink, red, and white Scout had ever known and then some filled crystal vases and gilded bowls. Finely embroidered tapestries hung from almost every wall.

Scout found herself actually gasping. "These are my quarters?"

"An apartment fit for a crown princess," Lina grinned. "You can explore it if you want but I'm going to rest. My arms are starting to hurt."

Scout followed her mother to an ornate bedroom with a bed so big Scout wondered if maids shared sleeping space with their mistress. Several trunks, wardrobes, and shelves lined the space. A desk had been placed near large glass doors that led to a balcony so that the occupant could steal glimpses at a spectacular view of the city while she worked.

"I thought we could sleep together tonight," Lina said as she sat on the bed. "No sense in having the maids make up a spare room when there is more than enough for both of us in this one." She stretched out her arms, rolling her shoulders slowly. "Are you going to go exploring, Scout?"

Scout shook her head. "I've plenty of time for that later."

Lina nodded. "So what would you like to do then?"

Scout walked over to a large vanity set. A mirror in a beautifully carved hardwood frame allowed her to see most of her reflection. She picked up the ivory comb and walked over to her mother. "Would you do my hair?"

Lina smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Scout sat with her back to her mother as she gently untangled the thick locks. "I'm scared, Mama. What if I'm not good enough to be a princess?"

"Well then I suppose Hibernia will have to adjust because it is your birthright."

"I have so much to learn and hardly any of the lessons interest me."

"Just go to them with an open heart. Who knows? Perhaps your tutors will be inspiring."

Scout smiled weakly. "What if I mess up?"

Lina set the comb down and separated Scout's hair into sections to braid. "What _if_ you mess up?"

"I learn what I did wrong and grow from it," Scout recited.

"That's my girl."

Scout turned and hugged her mother once she felt her braid be tied off. "You're the best mother ever."

"I doubt that."

Scout sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Mama? Would you tell me about your mother?"

Lina stiffened. "What?"

"I want to know what my grandmother was like."

"Why?"

Scout hugged herself. "I just…I want to know."

Lina cupped Scout's face in her hands. "The answer, biased or not, isn't a pleasant one."

"I know."

Lina sat back. "Alright then…your grandmother, Finley, withdrew herself from my life when I was young. She only saw me when it was beneficial to her. She decided the best way for me to learn was to arrange extra lessons and practices in addition to the schooling the Academy already subjected me to. She wanted me to be perfect at all costs. She had a mental idea of what mold I should fit and pushed me to become it. I know your father and I kept secrets from you but we never blatantly lied about any of them. Finley did and the things she kept were far worse than anything we ever hid from you."

"What's your strongest memory of her?"

Lina smiled sadly. She got her pack and dug through it. "I was going to give you this tomorrow but…" She withdrew a simple jade comb with longer teeth than most combs. On its handle was a beautiful, even if just slightly worn, silk flower. "This is from my captivity as a child in Nihon-Ja. I used it when I returned to the Academy so I wouldn't forget Shigeru. I was 'rescued' when I was about Caitlyn's age just before Samhain, a Hibernian festival similar to the Harvest in Araluen. We were excused for a day and a half for the holiday. Those with families spent the holiday with them. I went to my mother's apartment but she didn't come home for dinner. I never really ate without her. Blind hope made me think she'd walk through the door at any moment. After a few hours I made myself a mug of cider. I swear it took me at least two more hours to finish it. I was so sure she'd be back before I was done. Out of anger I broke the mug.

"Of course, shortly after my outburst, she walked in. She told me to clean it up and went to her bedroom. I did as told thinking she'd return to comb my hair and tell me stories, like I do for you and your sister."

Scout smiled. "I like your stories, Mama."

Lina looked back at the comb. "She turned me away."

Scout frowned. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist as though she were a little girl again. "Thank you, Mama."

Lina laughed and put her hands on Scout's shoulders. "For what?"

"Not being like that."

Lina bent down and kissed Scout's forehead. She slid the comb into Scout's thick braid and pressed against the jade until it was secure. "I know there were a few long absences but nothing could have kept me from being there for you and Caitlyn. You two are more important to me than anyone else."

Scout giggled. "What about Papa?"

Lina shrugged. "He can care for himself."

They changed into their night shifts and settled into the bed. Scout stared out the large window. "Mama?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Leaving home for a new life you are completely unsure about?"

There were a few long moments of silence before Scout got her answer. "Scout, I spent my entire life up until you were a toddler discovering where my home really was. I loved you and your father more than life but it took an injury that has left me lame for the rest of my days to put into perspective what home truly was and ever since I never left it…not really. I don't have an understanding of childhood home like normal people because I didn't have a childhood home. I've no idea what you're going through and I've no idea what you're feeling."

"But you're still trying to help me."

"I learned long ago that because you're my daughter isn't a good answer. I was Finley's daughter and if I faced a challenge like the one you're facing she would have left me to face it alone. But Scout, you are my daughter and I love you."

Scout smiled in the darkness. "I'm glad you're my mother."

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love checking my email throughout the day and finding such epic reviews :) They make me want to put up another chapter asap.**

Saberin: Have to have a few cute mother/daughter moments :)

Aubrey: All part of growing up. It can be tough.

Alice: As usual, love reading your reviews! Hope you have a fun holiday :)

Raider: No. The cursed wet stuff continues to fall from the sky.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Once the papers were signed, sealed, and filed Scout hugged her mother one last time. Lina would be riding to attend business in other parts of Hibernia before returning to Araluen but this was her only trip to Dun Kilty. Their goodbye was fairly short and soon Scout stood on a balcony with Sean and Kineta on either side as her mother rode off on Prince with a Hibernian Courier and two Hibernian guards before an official could approach her about her own title.

"Are you afraid?" Sean asked as they watched the party leave. Scout looked up at him.

"Should I be afraid?"

"People will now want to kill you simply because you're in the royal family."

Scout looked back to her mother. "People have tried to kill me because I'm a Ranger's daughter before. Papa taught me how to use a bow and Mama taught me how to use a knife."

Scout had never been forced to actually take another's life before but she'd defended herself plenty of times. She felt Kineta's hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to meet your staff, Scout."

Scout watched as the riders disappeared over the hills. She turned and stared up at her cousins. "I have a staff?"

"Kineta will take you to where you need to go," Sean told Scout. He gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Come along," Kineta prompted when Scout didn't move. Scout looked back towards the road her mother had taken. Other travelers filled it now. Traders, merchants, hunters, and messengers began picking up in speed. Scout sighed and hurried along after Kineta. The queen led her to a line of people who stood with their chins parallel to the floor and backs so straight Scout wondered if they had rods strapped to them. The first was a tall middle-aged man in full chain mail. "This is Captain Jonah, the leader of your guard. You will meet the rest of them later. Next we have Lady Melissa, who is in charge of your serving staff."

"Welcome Princess Scout," Lady Melissa said with a low curtsy. Scout gave a small one in return. "A simple nod of the head would do," the gray-haired woman directed curtly. Scout complied. "Very good."

"Lady Melissa is also going to be your head maid and chief tutor so that you might learn how to act like a princess," Kineta went on. "Next we have Lady Gwen, who is your lady-in-waiting. She will accompany you to formal occasions. It is her duty to make sure you are dressed appropriately for each event and remember the names and faces of everyone who is of importance. She will keep you up to date on the concerns of the court and will manage your schedule. Next we have Miss Kelly, your personal maid. She will travel with you and Lady Gwen wherever it is you may go. It is her job to maintain your quarters and assist you in any errands you may require. And here we have Master Murray, who will manage your schedule and tutors."

Scout nodded as each one bowed or curtsied. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"First things first. Those boots and that dress may be suitable for a Ranger's daughter but you need to be made to look like a princess. Lady Melissa, Lady Gwen, and Miss Kelly will see to it you are properly outfitted. Once that is complete you will report to your first lesson."

"Which is?"

"Etiquette."

Scout grimaced but still the queen left her. A small crowd of servants followed her and Scout was left with the strangers. Lady Melissa, Lady Gwen, and Miss Kelly stepped forward as the others went about their duties. Scout took a deep breath as Lady Melissa circled her and barked instruction to the younger women. Lady Gwen and Miss Kelly appeared to be about Scout's age. Lady Gwen had dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. Her dress was similar to those Scout had seen Rosalina's staff wear. The material and design was expensive enough to belong to a princess but it lacked ornaments. Miss Kelly was dressed in a far simpler, wearing one that Scout herself might wear when she went with her parents to the castle.

"Alright then, hop to it we haven't got all day," Lady Melissa snapped. Suddenly Scout was being ushered back to her quarters. The bed had been made up since Scout was last there. Miss Kelly and several other girls who melted in from the walls filled a tub with warm water and sprinkled rose petals in while Lady Gwen took Scout's hair down from the simple braid her mother had fixed the night before. She put the comb with the silk flower on a table and pulled at the strings on Scout's dress so quickly she found herself standing in only the shift she slept in.

"Stop it!" Scout protested as Lady Gwen's hands went for the shift. 'I can undress myself, thank you!"

"Yes but it is faster if I do it for you," Lady Gwen insisted. "We've only got an hour and Lady Melissa will have my head if I don't have you ready in time."

"Are all of you going to be here when I take a bath?"

"A modest princess…well this is a first."

Scout clenched at her shift. She'd bathed in rivers with her female cousins and sister before, but this wasn't the same. She barely knew the young women and girls that swarmed her room. She gathered up her courage and peeled off the shift. Lady Gwen made a circle around Scout the way Lady Melissa had earlier.

"My goodness, Princess Scout, have you ever had a proper diet before?"

Scout wrapped her arms around herself. She'd never gone hungry and she didn't have Princess Rosalina's figure but she'd never thought herself in need of a diet. Sure, lots of game and wild vegetables were part of her family's everyday meals but they were also extremely active. Scout stepped into the bath before anyone else could see her. Her skin was scrubbed pink and her hair pulled at until her scalp felt raw. She was wretched from the water just as it began to feel cold and toweled off hastily. After being given a clean shift made of material Scout had only worn a handful of times in her life they let her wear a silk robe that reminded her of the one her mother wore from Nihon-Ja. She was made to sit at the vanity. The other maids flitted around for a few moments as Miss Kelly began combing Scout's hair. Even Lady Gwen excused herself to retrieve a gown or something from one of the closets elsewhere in the apartment.

"Must be a bit strange for you, Your Grace," Kelly whispered softly as she combed. "The other staff was talking see and I heard you are in fact the daughter of an Araluen Ranger. They say you've lived in a cabin smaller than this apartment your whole life."

Scout nodded. "It is different here."

"I hope you choose to stay, Your Grace. I think you could grow to like it here. Soon we'll be relocating to the new capitol. The castle there is so grand. Lady Gwen and I were taken to set up the heir's quarters a few months ago. It is beautiful. Her Majesty Kineta picked it out for the heir, whether it end up being you or your sister. It's a bit smaller than your apartment here but it is more open and has such a beautiful view. It's near both the sea and a loch."

"How long have you been a maid here, Miss Kelly?"

"Just Kelly if you don't mind, Your Grace. I've been a maid here since I was nine. See, King Sean set up two levels of orphanages. One is for the orphans of noblemen, military people, and ranked ladies. When they turn fifteen they can be apprenticed to one of the craft masters."

"But…you?"

"My mother died in childbirth and my carpenter father died when he came across some men trying to rob his shop. An uncle took me for a while but he and his wife had their own and decided to give me over to the king's Ward for Common Orphans."

"What comes of the common orphans?"

"Well, the craft masters are invited to find apprentices there but there are so many of us there's no way we could ever all be that privileged. We're given chores to tend while we're there and sometimes…well sometimes we just decide to pick up work before we turn fifteen. Fifteen is the cut-off age. We're turned out after that. I decided to become a maid here. At first I served a knight's wife but after a while I worked in Queen Kineta's quarters. When it came time to find a personal maid for you the queen examined all the maids ages fourteen to seventeen and decided to place me. She only knew you and your sister through letters to your parents but thought I may get along with whichever one of you came."

Scout stared at Kelly's blue eyes in the mirror. She concentrated intently on Scout's hair. She worked some sort of soft ointment into the roots down to the tips. It made Scout's hair soft and all the stray pieces joined into her thick locks.

"I'm glad you were chosen," Scout offered. Kelly smiled.

"As am I, Your Grace."

"Please call me Scout."

"I'll get in trouble if I do that."

Scout smiled. "Only if the others hear you…please call me Scout. I never had a title before today."

Kelly's fingers began twisting tiny strands of Scout's hair back. "Alright then…Scout. I like your name."

Scout smiled. Kelly held Scout's hair in place with one hand while reaching over to get the silk flower comb with the other. "My mother gave me that," Scout said just in case Kelly was thinking of tossing it out.

"I like it and the petals match the color of the gown Lady Gwen is bringing in."

She secured the comb in the twists and dropped her hands. "Is it done?" Scout asked.

"All done."

"And just in time," Lady Gwen said as she came back in carrying an ornate gown. She and Kelly slipped it over Scout's head after taking away the robe. The two tightened the strings and set out a pair of slippers for Scout to step into. Kelly stepped back quickly and stood with hands folded and head bowed as Lady Melissa came back into the room. Lady Gwen simply stood with perfect posture and head high.

"Come, you've got a lesson at lunch in etiquette."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Anyone else having this issue with where you stop getting alerts and then everything you missed floods into your inbox at 5:45 am or so the next day? That's happening to me...a lot...**

AER: As you know as an old reader, everything turns out :P

Raider: I think all the best people do that. I wouldn't call it slipping into childhood, though. I call it slipping into your imagination :)

Aubrey: If confused...this is a response to your review of Chap 5. Yeah...Ellery and Ismine were siblings. That was meant to show how the Academy affected families. And don't worry, I'm not meant to be a princess either. I can barely manage my schedule...though princesses have their schedules managed for them. Hm...

HP: Haha...you'll meet him soon :) And the rain has stopped in time for me to go to a block party tonight. Yay! (For those who didn't catch it...no chapters tonight.)

alice: We must be in the same region...or similar ones. I spent a few years living under severe drought conditions and those weren't fun either, so I try not to complain about rain too much. Global warming and weather extremes are going to drive me mad. Have fun on holiday!

Saberin: haha...I'm now editing Purpose (the 6th and final story in this) and came across my list of couples and thought of you.

Gold: The moment would come up in the Themes. Not sure I'll write it soon since my time is coming under demand again. May get some sweet mother/daughter Themes up too...just have to wait and see.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout spent the rest of her day being ushered from lesson to lesson. At lunch a grim looking widow wearing what Scout swore was a wig and burdened by twice her weight in jewelry drilled her in table etiquette. Scout knew all about manners. At home she wasn't held to a high standard _every_ meal but there were quite a few she'd attended that required her a basic knowledge. Nerves had gotten to her the night before but now Scout felt determined to prove she wasn't completely incompetent. Mistress Helen, however, kept finding faults in the way she held her fork and how she drank from the goblet of heavily watered down wine. Mistress Helen also thought she gripped her knife too firmly and took too large a bite from the bread.

After lunch was calligraphy. Scout sat at a table with Master Donald for an hour copying letters over and over until the slope of each line was just right. After that she had poetry, literature, and voice lessons with Lady Mackenzie. Those droned on to the point Scout thought they'd never end. Her next one was slightly better. A good looking man in his late twenties who requested to be called Tutor Reyes went over laws with her. Law wasn't something Scout had ever had a particular interest in but the protocols Felipe drilled were foreign and could be of use one day. His smooth accent helped her pay attention, too.

Lady Gwen and Kelly accompanied her to each one. Lady Gwen acted as a classmate as she studied alongside Scout. Kelly stood or sat in the background waiting to be told to fetch tea or poke a fire. Lady Gwen was too much of a know-it-all for Scout to enjoy being around. When a tutor asked a question she stared straight ahead obviously waiting to be called upon for the correct answer.

Dinner came and Scout was finally free of Lady Gwen, Kelly, and the guards that seemed to always be nearby in rotated shifts. Scout took it they were the personal guard Kineta told her about earlier. Scout sat at a table with Sean and Kineta eating roasted lamb, seasoned potatoes, and a salad filled with leafy vegetables, carrots, and a tangy dressing she'd never tasted before.

"Did you enjoy your lessons?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Scout lied. She didn't like the glance her cousins shared.

"You know," Kineta said carefully. "Your mother's an amazing actress but lying to those she was close to was always hard for her."

Scout swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. It's just that all the things I learned about today have never really interested me."

"I know some things can seem a bit strenuous but surely you will happen across a lesson you enjoy tomorrow," Kineta offered.

"You look nice at any rate," Sean went on. "That flower in your hair isn't Araluen or Hibernian, is it?"

Scout shook her head. "No. It was Mama's. Emperor Shigeru gave it to her when she was in Nihon-Ja."

"Have you ever been to Nihon-Ja, Scout?"

"No. I've never been anywhere but Hibernia and Araluen."

Kineta tucked stray red curl behind her ear. "Never? Your parents travel so often though."

"They say that their travels are too dangerous for us. They bring Caitlyn and me presents when they can but we're never allowed to accompany them."

"Well, as princess you will get to travel a bit more. Does that interest you?"

Scout smiled a little. "Yes." The answer was honest this time. She'd always wanted to see the foreign places her family talked about.

Kineta smiled comfortingly. "How do you like Hibernia overall so far?"

"It's just her first day, love, and she didn't leave the castle," Sean laughed. "Give it time."

Scout was glad Sean intervened. So far being a princess repulsed her. It was a life that seemed to fit someone else. Rosalina, maybe, but not Scout. Also, Scout reminded herself, not Caitlyn.

"Very well. I shall ask again at the end of the week," Kineta promised. Scout smiled back. She liked her cousins despite their subjecting her to the princess training. They'd yet to give her a direct reason to feel negative towards them.

The next few weeks continued on about the same. Scout rose just before the sun came up to be dressed, always by Lady Gwen and Kelly. She learned her apartment had seven bedrooms. In one she slept, two were for guests, one for Lady Gwen, one for Lady Melissa, one for her personal guards, and one for the maids. Kelly followed Scout everywhere but she learned there were four others to keep up the apartment and run errands when Kelly could not. One was an older woman with dark auburn hair and the other three ranged from ages nine to twelve. The youngest, Kelly told her, was an orphan. The ten year old girl's parents both worked in the castle, her mother as a scullery maid and her father as the Head of Staff in Sean and Kineta's quarters. The twelve year old worked to help provide for her sick father and three younger siblings. Scout slipped that one a coin Horace and Cassandra had given her. It was Araluen-marked gold but gold nonetheless. The girl had been more than thankful.

Luckily the only daily lessons were etiquette and protocol. Scout rotated through languages, art, music, ceremonies, presentation, mathematics, geography, history, cultures, horsemanship, archery, fencing, general self-defense, foreign customs, and, something she was almost certain her mother had talked Kineta into adding to the curriculum, tessonjitsu. Scout found she enjoyed the fencing and self-defense. She was already fair with blades and swinging the sabre around was great stress relief. Self-defense had surprised her. She and Lady Gwen had been instructed to dress in leggings and tunics, the most comfortable clothing Scout had worn in days, and were met by a woman called Ming, something Scout hadn't been expecting. She knew women could fight. Her mother and the other ladies of the Charmed Battalion proved that but strong women outside that realm were rare.

Scout also like horsemanship and archery. It reminded her of home. Tessonjitsu made her feel close to her mother. The tessens she'd been given were far more elaborate than Lina's but were every bit as lethal. History wasn't too bad. She'd go sit by a fire twice a week with a mug of hot cocoa that didn't stand a prayer against her mother's and listen to an old retired soldier read the records of events to her. He had a deep voice that commanded attention and would often get side-tracked when reciting details. Often he ended up telling her what had happened as though it were a story rather than a lesson…like her Daideo Halt did. Only, Sir Greg didn't use as many colorful words as her grandfather used. Cultures weren't too bad. In music she began learning to play the mandola, an instrument she knew her Uncle Will played. As she learned the simple strings she wondered if, when she returned to Araluen, she and her uncle could play together sometime.

She took to wearing the necklace the Araluen princes gave her so long ago every day. She filled the vial with gooseberry wine. The small amount was barely enough to taste the sweetness of the wine. Often she saw the royal chef serving gooseberry wine to those her age. She simply liked the color it turned the glass. She also wore a tiny pendant her parents had given her shortly after Caitlyn was born. Her sister received a similar one once she was old enough to keep up with it.

One day, Sean and Kineta came in with a boy her age and her music tutor during her fencing lesson. They stood on a wall after dismissing all the servants. Once she finished the fencing tutor left and her music tutor revealed a violin.

"We have decided it is time for you to learn how to dance," Sean told her. Scout grimaced.

"Come now," Kineta laughed. "It is very similar to fencing. You just have to follow the lead of your partner. This is Nathan. He's a battle school apprentice and graciously volunteered to be your partner for the day. He's wonderful at waltzing."

Scout surveyed Nathan. He was taller than her and had blond hair and striking blue eyes. Everything about him, from his broad build to his official uniform, screamed future knight. Scout didn't like him.

Nathan bowed to her. Kineta instructed her to curtsy so she did. Nathan put one hand on her waist and with his other held hers. She nervously put her free hand on his shoulder but Sean moved it down to his forearm. "One, two, three, one, two, three," Nathan counted softly as he began moving around.

"Let him lead," Kineta corrected. Scout tried but found herself too distrustful of him.

"Act like you're fighting him and you've got to mirror his moves," Sean attempted. Kineta just shook her head. Scout became jumpy once she tried that and moved out of pattern. Sean leaned over to his wife. "She's a better fighter than Nathan," he whispered to her.

"It's a good thing we brought him to be her waltz partner rather than her sparring partner. This isn't going to work."

"I thought you said girls her age could be inspired to do better at things they don't enjoy if you put a good looking boy their age in front of them."

"Yes, well, she's not attracted to him." Kineta clapped her hands so that the music tutor would stop playing and the awkward couple would stop their poor attempt at a proper waltz. "Nathan, thank you but you're no longer needed."

Nathan bowed, obviously relieved to be released from the torturous waltz. "Good day," he told them before fleeing the room. Sean motioned for the tutor to resume the violin and walked over to Scout.

"This is one of the things you really need to learn. We don't think you're going to be a princess known for dancing but this is expected. You have to be able to waltz. Both your parents were good at this."

"Both your parents are good fighters. Lina was good at dancing but Liam could only dance well if it was with Lina," Kineta put in. "Still, he learned how to do it adequately once he rose in rank and had no choice but to learn."

Sean began slowing leading Scout through the steps. Scout found it easier with her cousin. He committed to each step while Nathan just pushed her into them with uncertainty. It was like an experienced warrior versus a novice one. Soon Sean had her spinning around and picked up the pace so that Scout could barely remember where her feet were going.

"Fair enough," Sean told her after a while. "Next time you'll need to do that with your partner, alright?"

Scout nodded. Now that she knew it was possible for her to do an adequate job she was determined to learn. Lady Gwen and Kelly came back in to whisk her away to the next lesson: Gaelic.

Weeks turned to months. Scout applied herself the best she could to the lessons. Some she hated but others she loved. She had dinner every night with both Sean and Kineta, though occasionally they were joined by a guest. She always looked forward to dinner. It was one thing she could count on to be pleasant each day. Sean reminded her a little of her mother and grandfather in his mannerisms and Kineta was like her father. She learned Kineta had been close to him when they were younger. Scout felt more and more competent every day but still didn't feel like a princess. She learned to avoid Lady Melissa at all costs. Lady Gwen she learned to see through. That particular staff member wasn't as bitter as she'd originally believed. Lady Gwen had simply been appointed to a life she didn't choose but nonetheless loved. She wanted to be perfect because dismissal would doom her to a life of hard work far away from Dun Kilty. Scout could tell Gwen wasn't accustomed to manual work even though she did work hard at her job.

Kelly became a confidant and friend. If Kelly were dismissed her life wouldn't change much. She'd simply find employment somewhere else doing something similar. She became relaxed around Scout and if they were up late Kelly would simply sleep with Scout in the ridiculously large bed. Scout liked having a friend. Kineta warned her against trusting too many servants. They liked to gossip as they worked but Kelly proved herself an outcast among the staff. Scout needed someone to trust anyway. Sean and Kineta were great but she rarely saw them other than at dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: UGH RAIN IS BACK!**

Saberin: Mhm...we all know which ones you're on edge for.

AER: Hm...are you requesting a repeat from last time?

Aubrey: Haha, you've got to read to find out :P

Gold: Gabby comes in soon :) Don't worry. I haven't written her out :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout sat at the vanity combing her own hair. It was something she'd forced Gwen and Kelly to let her do without help. Being completely waited on grew old after the first week and after enduring a second she refused to allow them to do such basic things for her again. Kelly came in already dressed for bed. She wore a robe over her shift and a cap over her hair.

"There is a stack of letters for you here, Scout," she said as she sat on the vanity bench with her. "Two are from boys."

"Hush," Scout chided her with a giggle. Admirers had already begun to send her letters. On relaxing nights she'd share them with Kelly and they'd laugh over them. Some were truly pathetic. She took the largest envelope and opened it. Inside were several more folded papers obviously from multiple senders. She smiled widely. "These are from my family in Araluen!" she said excitedly. Kelly grinned.

"Such a great surprise."

Scout took the one on top and broke its seal.

 _Scout,_

 _We've missed you so much. Caitlyn asks about you every day and has started using your spare bow. Your father has taken an apprentice. The boy's name is Mason and he's been given your bed. Hope you don't mind. We divided the room so your sister could still have her privacy. She adores Mason. They practice archery and horseback riding together almost every day. Caitlyn has asked me to tell you she found an old cloak of yours and wants to know if she can keep it. It's the green one you had at her age we'd thought was lost forever. She spent an entire two days washing, mending, and patching it so we've been allowing her to wear it. Seems like such a simple thing but it has made her happier than you can imagine. She misses you more than she'll admit._

 _Kineta sent us a letter that you've been doing well in your lessons. She also sent me a list of the curriculum they made for you. I know you're probably bored to tears but I love that you still try. You're growing up. I hope you can come to Araluen soon or that we can go to Hibernia but it doesn't seem like there's much time for visits on either of our ends._

Her mother's letter wasn't long. She didn't rant on and on about things she knew wouldn't hold Scout's interest. Scout smiled at Caitlyn though. Her little sister missed her and, if truth be told, Scout missed Caitlyn. She put her mother's letter away and looked at the next paper. That one was from William. He didn't have much to say other than 'good luck', 'ironic', and that he was offended she didn't tell him goodbye. Scout smiled at his letter. He never passed up an opportunity to tease her. He and Kane had always been like the older brothers she wished she had.

Grandmother Pauline, Aunt Alyss, and her godfather Gilan also sent letters, Pauline and Alyss tying for the longest in length. As Couriers those two spent a great deal of time writing so they knew just how to word what they wanted to say. The others were choppy and unclear. It was touching nonetheless. She reread what her mother had said of Caitlyn and realized her little sister's birthday was in two months. It would take at least half that to send a gift. Scout went to the desk and took out a sheet of parchment. She dipped her pen in ink but paused over the paper.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"It will be my little sister's birthday is soon. I need to send her a letter and a gift."

Kelly nodded. "How old will she be?"

"Thirteen."

Kelly nodded again. "I can help if you want. I can collect a maid her age and go to the market. She'd know what girls that age like."

Scout shook her head. "No, I'd like to do this one on my own."

Kelly curtsied. "We'd both better get to bed. Lady Gwen told me your first lesson tomorrow is mathematics and we both know that one is hard enough to stay awake in as it is."

Scout smiled. "Good night, Kelly."

"Good night, Scout."

Kelly returned to the room lined with pallets for maids and Scout went back to her letter.

 _Caitlyn,_

 _I'm so sorry I can't be home for your birthday. Being a princess is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Literally every waking moment is filled with lessons, even at lunch. I've got a staff like Rosalina. Can you believe it? There's a personal guard but I don't know any of them very well. Their captain is called Jonah and the others are Michael, Matthew, Vincent, Jackson, Warden, and Louis, but I've no idea which name goes to which face. There are also a handful of maids but the only one I actually get to talk to is Kelly. You'd like Kelly. She's sweet. There are two ladies-in-waiting. One is Lady Melissa. She's a bit of a grouch. Her job is basically to shadow me and tell me what to do. The other is Lady Gwen. I think she's supposed to be the 'best friend' who reminds me when I forget something and things like that. She's pretty dull. Kelly's the only real friend I've made since coming here._

 _Sean and Kineta are wonderful. They have dinner with me every night. Sean helped me learn how to waltz (don't laugh at that) and Kineta arranged for me to learn tessenjutsu. Maybe I can teach you some if Mama doesn't. I hope you're happy. Mama wrote that Papa got a new apprentice. Sorry the room was divided but I think you'd like your own space. I hope you make Mason's life miserable. Mama also mentioned one of my old cloaks you found. Feel free to keep anything of mine you want. I've got more than enough here. I hope you can visit soon._

 _Your sister,_

 _Scout_

Scout folded up the letter and tucked it away in a drawer. She slid into bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering what she'd get for her little sister. Caitlyn wasn't very materialistic. She'd care more about sentimental value than monetary. Scout felt her eyes water as she realized just how much she missed Araluen. She rolled over and refused to let any tears fall. She was in Hibernia now. This was where her life was for at least five years.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Saturday!**

Aubrey: :)

Raider: Haha :P Oh what some will do to get close to the princess :P

Saberin: This one's a big shorter :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout sat down for dinner with Sean and Kineta as usual. She'd gotten used to her new repetitive life. Letters from Araluen came about every other month. She sent Caitlyn a leather headband with carved wooden beads braided into it for her birthday. The thank you letter in her little sister's slanted handwriting was extensive. Scout saved each Araluen letter in a satin-covered box kept on her desk. Scout took to rereading them each night when she failed to receive a new one. In addition to Kelly she befriended Warden, one of her guards. Warden's father was a close friend of Sean's. She hadn't really ever had the opportunity to talk to any of her guards before but her waltz partner just happened to sprain his calf, whatever that meant, and failed to notify the tutor in time. Warden was on duty at the time and drew the short stick when he and Vincent were recruited to fill in.

She found dancing with Warden easier than the usual partner. He committed to the steps and led her without hesitation. His steps were bigger than the other partners she'd had and he spun her more often than even Sean. After that she tried to weasel her usual partner into missing more and more lessons so that Warden could replace him. She didn't dare write about Warden in any of her Araluen letters, though she wanted to share him with Caitlyn. There was no guarantee who all would see them

"We've got news for you Scout," Sean announced at dinner.

"What is it?" Scout asked.

"You've been here sixteen months. We think it is time you go on a diplomatic trip," Kineta told her. Scout tried not to show too much excitement. She, Kelly, and Gwen ventured to places in Dun Kilty on occasion and she'd even found a hunting partner in Marcus, the son of the Royal Chef who kept his father in supply of wild meat. They hunted secretly, of course. Scout was sure Sean and Kineta were aware of her sneaking around but they had a silent agreement not to speak of her ventures.

"Where will I be going?" Scout asked.

"We are planning to make the move to our new capitol. However, someone of this family needs to go sign a treaty with Skandia. It won't be too difficult. You will have a few lawyers with you to hash out the details but the Oberjarl will attend so it is only right one of us go as well. The signing will take place in Arrida and the mediator will be Araluen," Kineta told her.

"Araluen?" Scout asked with too much hope in her voice. Sean laughed.

"I thought that would grab your attention. We're not sure who will make up her security detail but the actual mediator will be a certain Courier called Lady Alyss…and you will go to Arrida on a combined convoy. You are to leave for Araluen in two days."

"Really?" Scout exclaimed. Her cousins smiled at her enthusiasm. "You mean it?"

"Just make sure you board the proper ship when all of you sail home," Sean laughed. "You will be away about eight weeks and when you return, dear Scout, an escort will see you to the new capitol in Roscrea. See to it your maids know to pack whatever you value."

Roscrea was on the coast nestled between the sea and a loch. Scout hadn't been there but looked forward to seeing it after Kelly's detailed description. The maids had been making roundtrips between Dun Kilty and Roscrea for several weeks now, preparing the new home for its royal family.

"Thank you!" Scout stood and ran around the table to hug each of her cousins. "Thank you so much! This is wonderful!"

Kineta hugged her in return. Sean just rubbed her back. "I thought you'd like going," Sean laughed. "You'd better start packing."

Once dinner was over Scout ran back to her quarters. Gwen and Kelly sat side by side on a bench at the foot of her bed as she flitted around gathering her personal possessions. There weren't many. She found Princess Caitlyn's music box. Since it'd been passed to her she filled the small space with sentimental tokens. All the gifts she'd received on her last birthday in Araluen were among the pack she fixed. The pendant the princes gave her rarely left her neck. She'd emptied the wine and added smelling salts, deciding something of use would be a better use of the space. Perhaps if she ever developed a taste for whisky she'd do like Prince William and save a shot but Scout barely tolerated the watered down wine she was given each night for dinner. Sean said her aversion was inherited from her mother.

Gilan and Jenny's skillet hadn't been used as often as she'd originally thought but it came in handy when she went on the secret hunting trips. She had about half left, the others unable to be retrieved on hunting trips. Sean and Kineta approved of her putting them onto Hibernian arrow shafts and carrying them in her quiver when she shot arrows for public viewing, allowing her to save what was left. The Courier-hilted saxe knife from her grandparents always rested against her hip. Royalty carrying ornate knives was common and the saxe not only brought her comfort but safety.

She took out her letters. Gwen and Kelly already knew about them and their hiding place. She'd learned secrets were hard to keep as princess and confiding in Kelly and Gwen was a necessary evil. She opened the music box and emptied the contents. She carefully selected what would be in it. There was an emerald pendant some duke or earl or something had sent to her on her first birthday in Hibernia. Kineta told her she was to accept these types of gifts but didn't have to actually wear or even keep them. She thought it would look pretty on Caitlyn. Green was, after all, her sister's favorite color.

Scout added a necklace Kelly made for her out of leather string. She found a silver charm in the shape of a leaf she hoped to give her mother and finally an onyx ring she wanted to give her grandmother. She carried it to her bedside table and wound up the box. Gwen and Kelly both grinned as the simple lullaby sang from the woodwork.

"It's so pretty," Gwen offered. "Your mother gave it to you, you say?"

Scout nodded. "She said it belonged to Sean's mother but could only be passed to girls so she got it."

"Will we ever meet your mother?" Kelly asked. Scout shrugged. She really hoped so. She turned to study her lady-in-waiting and maid. Dressed in simple robes and shifts the only way to tell them apart was by the way they held themselves. Kelly sat slightly hunched as she leaned forward in interest. Gwen sat with a straight back and bright eyes as her only form of enthusiasm.

"Will you two be going to Araluen and then Arrida with me?"

"I will," Lady Gwen said. "Lady Melissa and I are to accompany you wherever you go."

"I haven't been told," Kelly answered glumly. "I would like to if the opportunity arose but I'm not sure if it will or not."

Scout made a mental note to ask her cousins next time she saw them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Saturday!**

Aubrey: Yep, Scout's a princess now :)

Raider: haha...and the ships are off :P I had a life last night. Was a lot of fun :) Today...not so much of a life. Stupid adulthood with its responsibilities...

Saberin: Have fun traveling! Hope you enjoy whatever culture you're diving into :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout, Gwen, and Kelly rode with Warden and the rest of their party towards the port. They boarded a wolfship bound for Araluen. The three followed the jarl below deck to the room they'd share. When he opened the door Scout squealed with pleasure. The room was twice as big as the usual stateroom and held six beds. Two were already occupied. Scout left her companions and ran into the arms of Alyss, Pauline, and Halt.

"I think you need to scream a little louder. Arrida didn't quite hear our welcome siren," her grandfather teased her grimly. Scout threw her arms around him.

"Daideo, I've missed you so much!" She turned to Pauline. "You too Grandmother…and you as well Aunt Alyss. What are you three doing here? I thought I was meeting you in Araluen."

"What type of Courier would I be if I didn't come to personally welcome the new princess to our mission?" Alyss laughed lightly. "Especially a princess from a country we are so closely aligned. As for those two…"

"I retired finally," Pauline told her. "Halt and I wanted to travel a bit together before we got old."

"Though one of you is already there," Alyss whispered. Scout giggled but her grandfather grimaced.

"You see what I've put up with, Scout?" Halt asked sympathetically. "They've have been tag-teaming me ever since we left Araluen."

"I'm sorry but what gave you the impression I'd be on your side?"

Pauline and Alyss laughed. Halt just scowled. "I can't believe I let you two talk me into this voyage. We haven't even left the ship since it made port."

"You wanted to see Scout," Pauline reminded him.

Halt eyed Scout brightly. "And the first thing she does is insult me."

Scout wrapped her arms around him again. "I've missed all of you."

"Who are your friends?" Alyss asked. Scout looked over at Gwen and Kelly. Gwen seemed nervous while Kelly smiled warmly.

"Lady Gwen and Kelly…and this is part of my family. That's Lady Alyss, my aunt, and these are my grandparents Ranger Halt and Lady Pauline."

Gwen and Kelly both curtsied. "Shall we find somewhere else to sleep, Your Grace?" Gwen asked with uncertainty. Why Gwen, a lady of the court, had less confidence than Kelly, a maid, Scout would never know.

"No need there's enough beds here for everyone," Alyss told them when Scout faltered. Scout watched as Gwen set the small pack she'd been carrying on a bed while Kelly set to ferrying everything else in. Scout sat with her grandparents and aunt telling them all about Hibernia.

"What's happened in Araluen?" Scout finally asked. "How is everyone?"

"A lot has happened since you left and I believe most everyone wants to wait and tell you themselves. Everyone will be gathering in Redmont when you are scheduled to go through there. You'll only have a night to catch up, however we can tell you Kane's in Iberion scouting for campaign there and your dear little sister has begun taking muffins to the Ward twice a week," Pauline answered. Scout smiled with the building anticipation.

"Everyone will be there?"

"Almost everyone," Alyss promised. "I believe Rosalina and Carissa are on a return trip from Celtica by now. They've been on a trip similar to the one you've been assigned. A trader told us there was quite a bit of storm damage to the port they were set to depart from so we predict they'll be a little late and Daniel's been busy with some criminal in his fief."

Later that night Scout stood at the bow with Gwen, Kelly, and Warden. The group huddled together as the sea air chilled and warmed their hands with cups of hot beverages Kelly had prepared. Gwen drank tea almost as religiously as the Araluen Rangers drank coffee. Kelly herself drank black coffee so bitter Scout couldn't believe her maid could stomach the stuff. Scout and Warden, however, drank cocoa. Scout had taught Kelly her mother's secret after receiving one too many overly-sweet and too-chocolaty drinks from the maid. It wasn't as good as her mother's but it was close.

"Your family seems nice," Kelly said as she pulled her cloak closer. "Though your grandfather is…well, a bit grim."

"Kelly! He could have been our king!" Gwen gasped. Kelly nodded.

"Yes and he is grim."

Scout just smiled. "He's grim," she agreed. "But it's all just an act. He's really not that bad if he likes you."

"And if he doesn't like you?" Warden asked.

"You are doomed."

"Scout, what is Araluen like?" Kelly asked with genuine interest. Scout shrugged.

"A lot like Hibernia, I suppose. Just different people."

"Will we meet your parents?" Warden asked. Over their short friendship Scout had learned Warden thought her father a hero. Scout shrugged.

"Probably, but I'm not sure."

* * *

"Seems like she's made friends," Alyss said softly from where the Araluens gathered far away from the young group of Hibernians. Scout, as they'd expected, was accompanied by a dozen people. There were six guards, the personal maid Kelly, a lady-in-waiting, a Courier, and two lawyers shadowing her. Seeing her with the youngest of the guards, obviously a protégé apprentice added to the princess's entourage so she could be around someone her age, made them smile. The young guard was clearly good looking. The younger lady seemed stiff but her maid appeared comfortably at ease with her superiors. Scout smiled as they chatted.

"It's good she's happy," Pauline agreed. "I was worried she wouldn't find a fit."

"She's adaptable, like her mother," Halt said.

"More like her father."

Alyss smiled as she watched the young circle. "What do you think she'll do when she sees her parents?"

The other two Araluens shrugged. "We'll find out."

* * *

"Papa!" Scout exclaimed as she raced down the gangway. Liam caught her as she threw herself at him. "Papa I can't believe this! Where are Mama and Caitlyn?"

"Scout!"

Scout turned around just in time to catch her little sister. Caitlyn had grown a lot in the year and half Scout had been away, at least four inches. Caitlyn latched herself to Scout's waist. "Hello Caitlyn," she laughed.

"Scout, I've missed you so much!"

"They really do love each other," Pauline said to Alyss.

"Wish mine would do that every so often."

"Where's Mama?" Scout asked after turning away from her sister.

"In Redmont," Liam told her. "You'll get to see her tonight."

"She couldn't come?"

"She's been busy with work. She really wanted to be here, Scout, but you know how the Battalion is."

Scout nodded. She hugged Caitlyn again and then turned to meet the others. William and Ace were there with their mother and so was little Dalby, Gilan and Jenny's youngest. Scout lifted Dalby when he reached her and spun him around. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Daddy's working and Mummy's making dinner for us in Redmont."

"All hail Princess Scout," William shouted. He tossed up his hands in mock praise. Scout slapped him playfully before embracing him. Dalby latched himself to William in the transfer so that Ace could grab Scout by the waist from behind. He lurched her away from his older brother and spun a few times before setting her down. Scout wrapped her arms around him.

"Ace," she laughed.

"Welcome home Scout."

Scout noticed Warden, Gwen, and Kelly standing patiently to the side. Warden and Gwen stood side by side looking official while Kelly stayed a few steps behind them with her hands folded over her apron. Scout gestured for them to come closer. "These are my cousins…sort of," she told the Hibernians. "That's William and this is Ace, and this is Dalby. Say hello Dalby."

Dalby grinned. "Hi!" he told them.

"Prince William?" Gwen asked. William and Scout shared a glance.

"Some would call me that," William answered slowly. Scout's friends immediately changed. Gwen curtsied low and Warden bowed. Kelly curtsied in a far swifter fashion and averted her eyes. Scout gave William an apologetic look.

"You don't have to do that right now," she insisted. "William and Ace are…"

"You'll get used to that Scout," Cassandra said as she stepped forward to embrace her. "Don't worry over it." Scout smiled and hugged her back.

"You've come."

"Well I'd better. The crown princess of Hibernia is arriving today." Cassandra leaned close to Scout's ear and whispered, "You learn to have fun with your pack of hovering servants who can't distinguish formal and casual occasions." She leaned up and looked toward Scout's Hibernian friends. "I'm Queen Cassandra of Araluen."

They curtsied and bowed again. Scout smiled nervously. "Um…well that's Lady Gwen, Warden, and Kelly."

Lady Melissa came forward and, after a formal curtsy, glared at Scout. "Your display was unbecoming. We'll have to work on that." She nodded to Cassandra. "Your Majesty."

Lady Melissa went to bark judgments at the men unloading the ship. Scout blushed with embarrassment. Cassandra just smiled. "The lady in charge of your training, I presume?"

"Yes," Scout answered.

"Charming woman."

Scout looked back towards her sister. Caitlyn was standing a few feet away from the Hibernians with an odd look on her face. The Hibernians studied her. "I'm Caitlyn," she told them. Warden and Gwen exchanged nervous looks but Kelly took a few steps closer and knelt to her sister's level.

"I'm Kelly, Miss Caitlyn. You're Scout's little sister, yes?"

"Yes. Are you from Hibernia?"

"I am."

"Do you work with Scout?"

"In a manner of speaking, I do."

Caitlyn smiled widely and grabbed Kelly's hand. "Come meet my cousins. You'll like them…except for William. He's thickheaded."

William narrowed his eyes towards her but was at a loss for words. Instead he said, "I'm the crown prince of Araluen and I get put down by some teenage Ranger's daughter."

"Yes you do," Caitlyn retorted. The exchange got a smirk from Warden and muffled giggle from Kelly. Gwen was mortified. Scout smiled.

"Well come on then," Halt beckoned. "Jenny's cooking in Redmont. If we're late she'll have our heads."

They all mounted up and rode towards Scout's childhood home. She was able to convince Kelly to ride with her and the Araluen princes but Warden and Gwen both kept their distance. Dalby rode in front of Alyss. Scout wondered how he'd weaseled his way into coming along with the others. She urged her horse faster once the Leaf cabin was in view. Her mother leaned against the porch railing waiting for them. Gilan sat on the steps with her uncle Will with Quinlan between them. A boy about Scout's age wearing a Ranger uniform practiced throwing knives in the yard at a makeshift target.

Scout dismounted and collided with her mother in a very un-Melissa-approved fashion. Her mother stumbled back but the porch railing kept them both upright. Lina laughed and tightly embraced Scout as well. "I missed you too," her mother laughed. Liam joined them and steadied Lina so she didn't have to use the railing for balance. David, Dalby's older brother, came outside and hugged Scout before running to do an errand for his mother. Gilan and Will welcomed Scout and then went back to monitoring the knife throwing practice. Scout barely got through the second round of introductions before William pulled her to the side.

"I've got something to tell you before you hear it somewhere else," he told her.

"What's that?" Scout asked.

"I'm getting married."

Scout stared at him. "No you're not."

"I am, to Princess Anamaria of Iberion."

"Aren't Araluen and Iberion on unfriendly terms? If I remember right Kane's scouting for a company there."

"Yes but we're trying to change that. See, Anamaria came to Araluen for schooling when we were young. She's the youngest of six siblings so she hasn't really any responsibility other than to be a figurehead in Iberion. We've kept in touch and shortly before you left she returned to finish her education. We've been seeing each other and…well I spoke to my parents about it and they think it's a great idea. We love each other but my whole crown prince thing sort of dictates they type of person I can marry and well…everyone loves Anamaria. She's charming and clever and knows what's expected of her…and she can ride a horse better than half the Royal Cavalry."

"I'm happy for you, William, but what do you mean being the crown prince dictates who you can marry?"

"Come on, you understand…that's why you went to Hibernia instead of Caitlyn right? A crown heir has to marry either a good leader or a good figure people can unite under."

Scout nodded. "That's right I suppose."

"You'll get to meet Anamaria before you go on to Arrida. She's great. I know you'll get along great."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For Saberin, who will be away being awesome this week :)**

AER: Parades are a good workout :P So long as you follow the correct route!

Saberin: Have fun! Stick to bottled water and wear compression socks on the plane (trust me on that one).

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

 **Meanwhile…**

Kane ducked low as he weaved his way through the vineyard. He was supposed to infiltrate a famous Iberion warlord's estate, raise his signal to the army that waited a quarter mile away, and then locate the Araluen prisoners being kept somewhere on the property. They had a general's wife, son, and daughter-in-law hidden somewhere. The Iberion king had assured the Courier sent with them that the warlord was a rebel but Kane wasn't so sure. The royal family allowed their youngest daughter, Anamaria, to go to Araluen for education. She was in love with William and William returned her affection. Kane approved of the relationship because he liked Anamaria. She'd be a good queen. Much better than her older siblings that squabbled over who should be Iberion's next leader like toddlers squabbled over the last cookie.

Anamaria had requested an Araluen education to escape the countless assassination attempts of her family. Everyone wanted to be king or queen and would do anything to get it. Anamaria's own parents were third cousins, though Kane had serious doubt that King Felipe was in fact Anamaria's father. Both Felipe and Queen Isabella had blue eyes and Anamaria's were brown. He didn't know much about genetics but the lack of several shared traits between Felipe and Isabella made him doubt the honesty of lineage of four of their six children. As a whole, the family was vile. Anamaria was their black sheep, proving herself kind and charming.

Kane made it inside. He shot up a firework and then ran for it. Soon the Araluen army would reach them. He just had to hold his own for fifteen minutes as he waited for five hundred men to storm the estate and then he'd be free to search for the general's family. His father had taught him the techniques for this type of work well and he was a better Royal Scout for it. He moved among the darkness keeping pace with the natural shadows that played against the wall alongside his. The Iberion guards picked up pace. They knew about the Araluen army now. A soldier called in reinforcements in the language Kane barely understood but he caught the words 'prisoners' and 'hurry'. Guards ran up from a semi-hidden entry carrying simple spears.

"Perfect," he muttered as he went through the entryway and down the steep stairs. It couldn't have worked out better. He came to a now-unguarded locked door. He opened the small window and peered inside. An older woman huddled with a young woman while a young man sat near a small crowd of other people. He wore an Araluen-marked tunic.

Kane wasted no time picking the lock and sliding the deadbolt. More than just the general's family had been housed there. "Are you Araluen?" an older woman asked warily.

"Yes," Kane answered. "I am Scout Kane O'Carrick. Come with me. I'll get you all out of here."

"Kane?"

Kane looked back towards the shadows of the cell as the family alongside other obviously Araluen people filed out. Kane stiffened. "Talia?"

* * *

Scout sat with her mother on her parents' bed. Her father had firmly sent her entourage away after dinner. They had gone to village to stay at an inn while Scout stayed with her family. Lady Melissa had made a fuss about leaving but Liam stood up to her, arguing Scout was in the care of a Ranger and Lady of the Charmed Battalion. Lina combed her hair with the silk flower comb Scout had become famous in Hibernia for. She'd started a trend, something common for a princess to do.

"Well?" Lina asked. "How've you been? You spent the whole night talking about Araluen and nobody ever got anything about Hibernia out of you."

Scout took a deep breath. "It's insane, Mama. Sean and Kineta have me in more lessons than you did. And I'm always with people. Even if I turn a corner too fast and the herd hasn't yet followed I feel like I've got some freedom."

Her mother just smiled. "Well nobody ever said being a princess was easy."

"You didn't say it'd be anything you just said that either I or Caitlyn would go."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have a good experience when it was my turn."

"You got out of it."

"Thank grace. Do you really see your father and me in that life?"

"No, of course not." Scout turned around. "Mama why did you give it up?"

Her mother set the comb down. "While Sean was unwittingly being slid into the best circumstances to be Hibernia's leader I was running around taking care of national enemies. The general public loved Sean but they'd never heard of me. Once everything was over I just wanted to marry your father and have a family. Sean had bigger plans."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all."

Scout grinned. She hugged her mother again. "I've missed you Mama."

"Not that much, I hope."

"Do you ever miss your mother?"

Scout realized she'd asked the wrong thing the moment the words left her mouth. Lina's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," Scout tried to cover but her mother just shook her head.

"Scout…your grandmother, Pauline, did more for me in the first three months I knew her than my real mother did for me my entire life. She's technically your great-aunt but we let you call her and Halt your grandparents because we thought you needed some. Your father and I got on well enough without parents but we realized we missed out entirely on grandparents. We wanted you and Caitlyn to have everything we didn't."

"When did you do it?"

"Do what, Scout?"

"Kill Finley."

Lina's expression became grim. "I don't want you to be frightened of me. There's no way you can understand what all happened back then and I don't want you to have nightmares."

"Mama you expect me to be the princess of Hibernia but you won't tell me your past?"

Her mother's eyes clouded, as though she were going back to that day in her mind. She squeezed them tightly shut for several seconds before going on. "I was about three or four months along with Caitlyn. I'd just recently been reunited with Kane's mother…Finley tried to imprison your father and me…I think I already told you that part."

"You did."

"She threatened your life. She didn't know about Caitlyn and we were trying to keep it that way. Talia discovered her. I was slow to start gaining the weight but she's the one who noticed. Finley threatened you but once I learned her men weren't truly loyal to her I tackled her from a horse and killed her."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Very…your sister was extremely active for the rest of the day and then went still for almost a week. I worried she'd miscarry but we got lucky."

Scout hugged her mother. It just seemed like the right thing to do. "I never realized how hard your life was."

Lina hugged her back. "It doesn't matter what challenge you go against, Scout, just what you do once you face them. That's when you realize what you're made of."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too. Now off to bed with you. I believe a couple of Araluen princes will come dragging you away to hunt later."

"You know about those?"

There was no way to deny it.

"There's not much you and your sister do that gets past your father and me. We're trained warriors, remember."

Scout smiled.

"Well then thanks for letting me get away with so much."

"Just be careful."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have to admit...you guys are getting so into the ships I'm seriously considering writing an alternate ending this round just to mess with the old readers...**

Raider: Dalby is about 6-7 here. You know what happens when Kane comes into the story ;)

AER: Talia indeed :P

Saberin: Yep. Talia = Drama.

Aubrey: Make her read RA! Then she can read these and know what's going on :)

Rebel: Welcome to the fandom within a fandom! LOVE it when new readers give feedback! Careful with the ships...the old readers get pretty passionate about them (despite knowing what happens in the end). Hope you and your friends all continue to enjoy these!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

As her mother had predicted, William and Ace came for her late that night. She gladly snuck away with them. After just a half hour of tracking it became clear there would be some very happy Wards come sunrise. Scout loved hunting in the woods she knew so well and even more she loved hunting with William and Ace. Having Kane and Daniel there would have been the only thing that made it perfect.

"We better not stay out too late," William teased. "The crown princess of Hibernia needs her beauty rest."

"Shut up," Scout chided. She took out her knife to field dress the ducks they'd shot.

"Testy," Ace harassed. Scout ignored him.

"We'll take it since we have to go back to the village anyway. Have a good night. If you take off before we see you again, good luck with the negotiations."

"Bye William, good bye Ace."

Once the meat was wrapped and ready they went their separate ways. Scout found herself jogging as the sky turned pink. Her mother may know she was out but if Caitlyn woke without her sister she'd be upset. The hunting trips had always been hidden from Caitlyn.

She cut it close. Scout had barely unlaced her boots and slid beneath the blankets on the bed she'd supposedly shared with Caitlyn all night when her sister stirred. "Morning Scout," Caitlyn yawned. "Sleep well?"

"Very well," Scout lied as she feigned stretching. They went to eat breakfast. Scout had smelled it cooking once she was in a hundred meters of her childhood home. Her mother's potatoes weren't matched even by Jenny.

"You've got to leave so soon?" Caitlyn pouted at the table.

"Your sister has duties," Lina said gently as they ate. She nodded to Scout. "Your entourage will be here at ten o'clock. Be ready for them."

"Yes Mama."

There was a knock on the door. Scout's father leaned back in his chair to peer out the window. "Seems like one is early. Come in, girl!"

Scout smiled as Kelly came through the door. She curtsied. "Lady Melissa sent me to see to it you were properly dressed for travel."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Lina asked. Kelly looked unsurely towards Scout.

"I think I can dress myself for traveling," Scout told her. "Come on, my mama makes the best potatoes in Araluen…and Hibernia too I'd think."

Kelly smiled and helped herself. "You're the maid correct?" Liam asked.

"Yes sir," Kelly answered.

"That's Mason, my apprentice. I believe he's the only one you haven't met," Liam said. Kelly nodded to Mason.

"Ranger."

"Scout, can I go with you?" Caitlyn piped up.

"No," Liam, Lina, and Scout answered together. Caitlyn pouted.

"Have you ever been to Arrida, Kelly?" Liam asked. Kelly shook her head.

"I'd never left Hibernia before this trip, Ranger."

"Well then, you're in for an interesting experience to say the least."

"Don't scare her," Lina warned. Scout shared a smile with Kelly. She was glad her maid could be relaxed with her family.

As Scout prepared to leave her family gathered on the porch. Her entourage had arrived at ten o'clock, as promised. Scout reined her horse to face them as two guards began riding ahead. Her father stood tall and strong with one arm around her mother's waist and a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder. Her mother leaned as much on her father as she did the crutches. Mason stood away from the family but had still come out to say goodbye. She smiled and waved to them. They all waved back and she was off. Lady Melissa, Lady Gwen, and Kelly followed after her along with the rest of her guard and staff.

They met up with the Araluen princes and their guards who were also going to Araluen Castle. Scout gladly rode up between William and Ace.

"How come I have to travel with a small army but you only have to keep four guards?" she asked.

"You are a visiting princess. We're in our homeland," William told her.

"But Araluen is my homeland."

"Not anymore," Ace explained. "See, now Hibernia is your home."

Scout frowned. It made sense but she couldn't accept it. She'd grown up in the borders of Araluen, not Hibernia. She didn't even have a Hibernian accent. She knew King Horace and the former king Lord Duncan by name. The only people she really knew of the royal Hibernian family were Sean and Kineta. They were the only living ones who claimed their titles, but still.

"Being princess of a country you weren't brought up in is hard."

"Being a crown heir is hard in general," William assured her. "Rosalina and Ace may have staff and appearances to keep up but all in all they can study what they want and take assignments based upon pleasure from time to time. You and I have to do all that and learn how to run a country."

"Can't argue there," Ace agreed. "I'd go mad if I was the crown heir."

Scout felt she'd go mad most of the time but she kept it to herself. "At least one thing is certain about our futures," William said after a long moment of silence.

"What's that?" Scout asked.

"We aren't kin by blood but you and I might as well be cousins. Araluen and Hibernia will have good relations for at least one more generation."

Scout smiled. "Yes I suppose so."

Once they arrived Scout found King Horace and Queen Cassandra to greet them. At dinner she was welcomed by Lord Duncan. Her grandparents were still in Redmont visiting the Treaty and Leaf families. Scout had heard rumors of her grandfather's trying to talk them into allowing Quinlan and Caitlyn to travel with them on a tour of the country. She wondered if they'd succeed. Scout's parents encouraged travel within Araluen. Scout remembered when they first allowed her to go with Daniel and Kane on a trip to Seacliff. The boys had been charged with ferrying documents to the Ranger there. It was usually the job of an apprentice or messenger or even Courier but as Rangers' children the three were often dispatched.

"Lady Alyss has caught up," Lady Melissa announced. "Time to pick up the pace."

Scout felt reluctant to leave those she loved again but was overly happy when she found her uncle Will was assigned to their escort as a guard for the Araluens involved. An Araluen lawyer joined them as well.

"Where's Quinlan?" she asked as they rode.

"Quinlan is traveling with Halt and Pauline," Will answered her. "They talked your parents into allowing Caitlyn to go as well."

"Really? How'd they swing that?"

"Well…Mason is to be given a mission that will take him out of Redmont soon, leaving your father with the entire fief to look after on his own. Your mother is about to start her own tour of the fief followed by taking the Battalion apprentices on a training mission at Castle Macindaw."

Scout smiled. "Good. Caitlyn seemed restless."

"I only hope a retired Ranger and Courier can handle those two together."

"I've got faith."

"Good because I don't."

They both laughed. "I missed you all," Scout sighed. "I've so few friends in Hibernia."

"Welcome to the life of princess," Alyss told her. "I can't say it will get easier. You can't trust very many people when you're a crown heir."

"So it seems."

Her aunt reached over and touched her hand. "Royal Scouts and huntress outcasts lead lonely lives too you know."

"I know."

"So you think that either of those lives would allow you more freedom than this one as a princess?"

Scout narrowed her eyes. "Did Mama put you up to this?"

"No. I am speaking on my own accord. I want you to be happy, Scout, and in all honesty I don't think joining the Royal Scouts or being a huntress suits you."

"What do you mean?"

"Royal Scouts always follow orders. Their life has more freedom than the average service member, true, but it would be difficult for you to enlist because of your gender and even if you did you'd be subjected to orders all the time. You'd hate that. As a huntress, however, your life wouldn't be predictable enough. You'd grow tired of the constant waiting. And nothing but hunting would bore you. You need more diversity in your days than that."

"And being a crown princess fits?"

"I don't know if it fits but it's a better fit than Royal Scout or huntress."

Scout couldn't argue. "Sometimes logic annoys me you know," she muttered.

"I know. You are a Ranger's daughter, after all. Logic tends to annoy that breed as well."

Scout sighed and kept riding. Why did there have to be so much to think about?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Americans, don't forget to wish your dads a Happy Father's Day! Now, for the character a lot of old readers have been waiting for...**

Rebel: Glad you can relate to Scout! She's the main focus now that it's next-gen so you'll see A LOT of her!

Saberin: I'll think about it. I've got some time before I have to commit to that :P

AER: Yep.

Aubrey: Is she just one of those people that hates to read?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"This way, Talia," Kane whispered. He led his mother to his personal apartment. He had one spare bedroom. Most of his rank were of the age they were starting families. One day it would supposedly be for his children but for now he kept two beds in it for visiting family. He took Talia inside and motioned for her to sit on one of them. She eased herself down, curving her arm around her recently swollen middle as she did so. "Alright. Now we're alone. Tell me what's going on."

He'd been waiting for this chance since they left Iberion. He'd had to go against orders and take a more indirect path home so that nobody would know he had one of the liberated prisoners with him. It was against protocol on all levels for him to take Talia along but he felt obligated. When he'd discovered her in the group of prisoners he'd burned with curiosity. On the long trek home he'd noticed her gaining weight. It made no sense. They had shared his Royal Scout rations, which weren't much to begin with. Then her stomach took a more defined shape and he questioned her long enough to learn of a pregnancy. Other than that he knew nothing. The inevitable conversation was sure to take hours and they hadn't had hours during their journey.

Kane pulled out some dried meat and fruit and gave it to her. She was always hungry and, from what little Kane knew, she needed to eat. He found some nuts to add to the small meal. Thank goodness Gabby and his mother kept him supplied with basic foods. His meals generally came from a dining hall set up for soldiers. Every so often he'd get groceries for Gabby to make them dinner but, even though there was no blood relation, he inherited Halt's cooking skill.

"Mary's dead," Talia began as she hungrily ate. "She was taken by an archer. I was taken captive because I claimed I was Araluen. This uniform's outdated now and nobody remembered it as Hibernian. They looped me in with those you saw…I hate to ask more of you but is there anything else I can wear? My uniform isn't really…well, suited for my form right now."

Kane nodded. He went to his own room and brought her a tunic that was a bit too big on him. His birthmother naturally had a smaller frame and her middle had just recently taken the defined shape. He turned his back while she changed. When he turned again he nodded with approval. The tunic ran about three inches longer than her usual dress and seemed to be roomy enough for her bulge.

"Thank you," she told him as she sat back down.

"Go on with what you were saying."

"I claimed to be an Araluen traveler but after confiscating my weapons they decided I was more so I claimed I was a huntress. They let me go but said they'd keep tabs on me. I wasn't allowed to leave Iberion. As for this," she ran her hand over the bulge. "About a year ago I met an Iberion man whom I thought loved me. Your father raped me and I got you…this man played me and I've got this one. I just can't get it right."

Talia shook her head, as though trying to erase some memory. Kane swallowed hard. He felt bad for his birthmother. She seemed trapped. "Go on."

"He turned me over about five months ago and I was put in the prison for being an Araluen spy. That brings us up to when you found me. What were you doing in Iberion?"

"I was supposed to be rescuing a very important person's family but instead I find them and a whole horde of Araluens."

Talia shook her head and ate the last of the food he'd given her. "I'm so sorry about this Kane. I don't want to burden you. If you could get me a few days' supply of food and some herbs I'll be on my way."

"No," Kane said firmly. "You're not my mother but you did give birth to me. I want to help you."

"A young Royal Scout is going to house an outcast and her bastard child? How will that look?"

"I really don't care." Kane ran his fingers through his hair. "Should you see a midwife or something? I can go get my mother and see what she's got to say. Queen Cassandra might…"

"Don't get the queen for my sake."

"Well then…what about Jenny?"

Talia turned her head. "Jenny…that's the chef?"

"Yes."

"She's better than the queen."

"I'll return soon."

Kane went to Gilan and Jenny's apartment but they weren't there. After a quick run to her restaurant he learned they'd gone to Redmont to welcome Scout. Unwilling to return without someone to help his mother, he decided to try his parents but soon learned they was gone as well. Of course…if Scout were passing through Araluen then his father and mother would be the first to welcome her back.

Kane sighed and decided an actual healer or midwife would have to do. It was best anyway but he could already hear Talia's objections. He went to the medical wing. Of course, his favorite physician's assistant tilted her head up when he opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked in a loud whisper as he walked towards her. Three sleeping patients lay in their beds.

"You're on night shifts now?" Kane whispered back. He felt warmed by the smile that spread over her face.

"Kane! You're back!"

"Shh…listen, is there a midwife on duty?"

Gabby frowned. "Of course but why are you coming for one? Is it Jenny? I thought she was at Redmont."

"It's a…a friend."

"A friend?"

"Well, family but a friend…"

"Family friend?"

"It's complicated."

"Your family tends to be."

"Gabby she needs a midwife. I…"

"Is she in labor?"

"No but she's over halfway along and hasn't had any attention."

Gabby reached out for him. He took her hand and kissed it before guiding her fingers to his arm. She got her cane and a basket that sat waiting at her feet before completely attaching herself to him. "That's for me then. Good thing too because Midwife Helga is on duty tonight. She's a nightmare."

"Are you sure, Gabby?"

"I'm sure. The three patients here now are fully independent so I'm just on duty for emergencies. Lead me to her."

Kane kissed Gabby's cheek and began walking. "There's probably something I should explain first."

"Go for it."

"This woman…she's my birthmother."

Gabby tilted her head slightly and her steps slowed. "Your birthmother…do Ranger Halt and Lady Pauline know about her?"

"Yes they both know her. She drops in unexpectedly from time to time but I just rescued her by accident in Iberion…don't ask that's a long story. Anyway, she started, um, taking shape so to speak on our way here. We just arrived back a couple of hours ago. Do you know what you're doing?"

"I know how to give the initial examination. She'll have to choose a midwife after this but I can determine the general health of mother and child."

Kane sighed with relief. He stole another kiss off her cheek as they walked.

"I missed you, Gabby."

"I missed you too, Kane."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Has this Monday been brutal for anyone else?**

AER: Sweet indeed :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Kane opened his door and took Gabby to Talia. He shook his head. "She's fallen asleep," he told Gabby. "I'm sorry."

"Where is she?"

Kane guided her hand to Talia's shoulder. Gabby handed her cane to him and felt the bed before sitting down. She gently nudged Talia until she was awake. Talia jerked back at Gabby's sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" she demanded

Gabby, always so calm, took her hand away from Talia.

"My name's Gabby. I'm a friend of Kane's. He asked me to come examine your health."

"You seem young to be a midwife."

"I'm just a physician's assistant originally trained as a nurse but I've been at it for a while. Are you comfortable with my touching you?"

"Touching me?"

"It's how I see. I'm blind."

Talia peered from Gabby to Kane. Kane brushed his fingers against Gabby's back. "Should Kane leave?" Talia finally asked.

"Only if he makes you uncomfortable. You won't have to undress. What I'm going to do is sort of like a regular checkup."

"Alright. Have at it."

"I need you to sit up."

Talia struggled as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Kane's years of watching Lina, Alyss, Jenny, Cassandra, and other family members bearing children told him she would be needing help moving before long. Talia glanced from Gabby to Kane. "Are you two seeing each other?"

"Gabby's blind she's not seeing anyone," Kane said shortly. It'd been a joke between him and his girlfriend since they started their relationship. Gabby giggled but Talia's eyes narrowed.

"We are," Gabby answered as she gently moved her fingers to Talia's wrist, checking her pulse.

Talia looked up to Kane. "She's pretty."

"Thanks. Now do you believe me, Gabby?" Kane asked. He let his fingers brush her back again.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I still don't know your name."

"Talia."

"Well Talia, so far so good. Is it alright if I touch your stomach now?"

"Sure."

Kane smiled as he watched Gabby. It was hard not to. He'd seen her work before and it always amazed him how gentle she was. No wonder patients thought her the best.

"You two seem happy," Talia whispered. Gabby paused with her hand pressing against Talia's side. She slid it away immediately and reached behind her for Kane.

"I'm finished. There's no danger tonight, Talia. I'll arrange for you to see a proper midwife soon. Kane, will you walk me back to the medical wing?"

"I don't think I should leave Talia alone."

"Kane…"

"Walk her back, Kane," Talia ordered. Kane felt his forehead crease as he heard something in Talia's voice he hadn't heard earlier. Gabby must have picked up on it too because she was tugging at his arm.

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

Kane found Gabby literally dragging him through his apartment towards the door. He put her cane in her hand once he realized she'd forgotten he still had it. Once the door was closed she slowed and got a better grip on his arm. He sensed she was allowing him to lead again.

"What was that about?" he asked as he began walking.

"She's embarrassed and wants to be alone."

"Embarrassed? About what?"

Gabby slowed her steps. "You didn't pick up on it, Kane? She's upset that she's having that baby without the father in her life."

"That never bothered her before."

"She started tensing up when I told her we're together. I could feel it. She felt anxious and wanted me to leave but then she started trembling."

"I didn't see her tremble."

"It wasn't much but it was there. She's probably crying right now. She's upset that you have me while she has nobody."

Kane stopped walking. "I never thought about it that way. I just…I found her as a prisoner and wanted to get her home. But then she started getting bigger and…is it really upsetting, Gabby?"

"It would upset me if I were in her place."

Kane sighed and pulled her towards a nook in the castle they'd stolen away in several times before. She sat down in the large window that overlooked the chef's gardens three floors below. It was a great view he wished Gabby could see. Still he knew she liked being there. The scents from the chef's herbs made her smile. He stroked her cheek and got a giggle.

"Why is this the first time I'm meeting your birthmother?"

Kane guessed she had the right to be judgmental but she seemed more curious than anything. He didn't talk about Talia much. She wasn't a major part of his life so he didn't treat her like one. "I've only seen her about four or five times since we even met. It never really came up."

"Can I look at you?"

Kane pressed his forehead to hers. "One day you'll learn you don't have to ask anymore."

"I'm sure it's still rude to touch people's faces without permission."

Kane smiled as her fingers traced up his arms to his shoulders and finally found his cheeks. She traced over his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, ears, and jaw line gingerly before moving up to his forehead and into his hair. "Why do you like touching my face?" he asked.

"It's the only way I can see what you look like."

"If I was ugly would you still care about me?"

Gabby smiled. Kane realized he'd set himself up perfectly for a shot at his pride but she didn't take it. She was too kind for that. "I care about you," she whispered.

Kane smiled wider. Her fingers outlined his lips. "So can I touch you now?"

"You can see me."

"Sure but you don't know what I'm looking at."

"You don't strike me as the type to keep your eyes on my chest."

He cupped her face after pushing stray strands of hair away. "No," he whispered. "My mother made sure I knew how to treat women."

"Your father too, I'd bet."

"Yes, probably."

Gabby dropped her hands to his torso and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and moved closer. Her head rested against his chest so he set his chin on her hair. "I love you, Kane."

"I love you too, Gabby."

"Talia's going to need a lot of support. Are you going to let her stay with you?"

Kane kissed her cheek. "Would it bother you?"

"Of course not, she's your birthmother. I'll help as much as she'll let me and in the morning I can talk to the midwives and see which is able to tend her."

"I'm going to be away a lot. Would you mind temporarily moving in? I mean…you could share the spare room with Talia or take mine and I'll sleep on the floor. I don't care."

"I can. I'll let my family know and be there at the end of the week if she's still around."

Kane tightened his grip on her. "What do you mean if she's still around?"

"She comes and goes your entire life. What makes you think this time will be different?"

"She's…well she's…she needs stability doesn't she?"

"I really hope you don't get hurt in this," Gabby told him seriously. "I'm going back to the medical wing. I've been gone too long as it is. Come get me if she needs anything, alright?"

"Alright. Good night Gabby."

"Night Kane."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Am I the only Nerdfighter here?**

AER: Rain = mosquitoes. I hate mosquitoes.

Rebel: You're in luck because Kane and Gabby are a major couple in this :) Did you check out the Themes Revival? They are featured in a few of those as well.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout went through the suite of rooms she'd been given for her stay in Arrida. Her guard had cots to set up in a room designated for them. That room was long, narrow, and had a single bed reserved for their captain. There was another room for the lawyers to share along with another room shared by Lady Melissa, Lady Gwen, and Lady Tanya, the Hibernian Courier. In the room Scout herself slept in there was a pallet for Kelly but she wouldn't allow her maid to use it. She and Kelly had become accustomed to sharing a too-large bed and, again, she'd been provided one.

Being a diplomat proved dull. She sat in meetings with her head spinning as the Arridi and Hibernian lawyers and Couriers hashed it out under her aunt's guidance. There were harsh words exchanged on occasion but all in all they spoke too rapidly for Scout to keep up. After an hour of it she swallowed hard and looked to Alyss. Her aunt shortly cutoff the current petty argument with a compromise both parties agreed to. The lawyers and Couriers went at it again when Alyss realized Scout was staring at her. She offered a reassuring smile but Scout couldn't draw in confidence from it. Instead she stared at her hands until it was over.

"Is this right?" she whispered to Lady Tanya as the final document was brought to her for signing.

"Yes, Your Grace. Sign and seal it."

Scout looked to Alyss again. Her aunt smiled reassuringly. Scout signed the paper and stamped her seal into the wax poured next to the Hibernian lines. Once it was over Alyss led Scout to a balcony. "You will be returning to Hibernia directly. We part ways come morning."

"So soon?" Scout asked sadly.

""I'm sorry Scout, but that's how life is. One day you're here and the next you're gone."

"Literally," Scout muttered.

Alyss smiled comfortingly and hugged her. "We miss you so much but you've got to grow up now. Kane, William, Rosalina, Daniel, Ace, Carissa…now it's your turn."

"This isn't what I dreamed about."

Alyss laughed. "Few actually become what they dream about becoming. Kane once wanted to be a Ranger and Carissa once wanted to be a scribe. When Will was young he wanted nothing more than to be a knight. He was so upset when he wasn't allowed to go to battleschool."

"Uncle Will? But he's one of the best Rangers in Araluen."

"Yes, but not when he was fifteen."

Alyss hugged her again. Scout took a deep breath "Aunt Alyss…"

"I love you Scout," her aunt said. "I always will."

"I love you too, Aunt Alyss."

Scout found herself back in Hibernia too quickly. She told Sean and Kineta about William's engagement and how the meeting in Arrida went. Her cousins listened with more interest than she'd anticipated.

"So overall did you enjoy yourself?" Kineta asked. Scout nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me to go."

They'd met at a restaurant outside Roscrea so that Sean and Kineta could take her to their new home themselves. "We got you something while you were away," Sean told her. "Your staff has it now. You'll get it before we leave."

"What is it?" Scout asked with curiosity.

"You'll have to wait," Kineta teased her. Scout set down her spoon.

"That's not fair!" Scout protested with giggles.

"Well then you'd better go find your maid if you can't wait," Sean advised with a sly grin. Scout smiled with narrowed eyes as she ran out the private dining room. Kelly was waiting in the hallway. She grabbed Scout's hand and excitedly pulled her up to a room in the conjoined inn.

"Your cousins got you a new dress and crown."

Scout frowned. "That's the big surprise?"

"Just put them on."

Scout sighed and complied. The dress was a shade of green that almost perfectly matched her eyes. It laced down the sides with soft leather strings and the skirt folded over itself in panels. The sleeves were long almost as though it were a robe and the neckline swooped off her shoulders. As she buckled the belt Kelly came back with a scabbard holding a long knife. It strapped over her shoulder and around her body. The Araluen Battalion ladies wore similar sheaths for their sabres.

Scout went to the full length mirror that had been provided. She'd seen more mirrors as the Hibernian princess than she had her entire Araluen life. She almost saw her mother staring back at her.

"You look beautiful Scout," Kelly said as she came back with a wooden box.

"I look like my mama," she whispered.

Kelly smiled and opened the box. "Here's the crown." Kelly took out a silver circlet in the shape of an eagle set with diamonds the entire length of the circlet. "It's so beautiful."

"I thought leather braided headbands were traditional?" Scout asked as Kelly pressed it onto her head.

"They are in Clonmel but Hibernia is united now. The steps towards full unity have been slow and this new capital is among the final ones. The other kingdoms wear crowns. This embodies traditions from each one as a sign of unity."

Scout stared at herself wearing it. If she had to wear a crown, this one would be something she picked out. It was beautiful, and simple all at once. It wasn't gaudy like the crowns of so many other royals Scout had seen. "It's so pretty."

The door opened and her cousins came in. "You look like a princess," Kineta told her with a smile.

"About time," Sean laughed. Scout smiled and turned to face them.

"Thank you," she said.

"That's not the big surprise. Come along now."

Curiosity sparked again. They led her outside to the stable. A groom held the bridle of a saddled tall elegant sorrel mare. Scout felt her jaw drop. She could recognize a fine horse when she saw one and this mare was as good as they came.

"Meet Swift," Kineta said as she pet the mare's nose.

"We thought you'd appreciate a horse of your own," Sean explained. "Swift is as highly trained as the horses your parents ride. She's spirited and she loves to run but we thought you could handle her."

Scout went to the horse and let Swift sniff her. She pet the mare's neck and smiled widely. "How'd you know I've always wanted my own horse?"

"You're your parents' daughter," Sean shrugged. "I didn't know them when they were your age but Kineta did."

"They loved to ride. You've proven yourself so much like them we realize you most likely love to ride as much as they do."

"Thank you so much. This is amazing," Scout said.

"Well we'd better get going. We all have business to tend."

They mounted up and Scout followed her cousins who were in turn led by guards. They went up a steep hill and paused to admire the view. The castle was smaller than the old one but it was more…like home to Scout. She could come to think of the large windows and sheer rock castle as home much more easily than the old stony closed off space in Clonmel. To one side was an expansive lake. No, 'loch' Scout reminded herself. To the other side was the sea.

"Let's go have a look shall we?" Kineta teased. They set their horses to a gallop.

* * *

Kane woke Talia up the next morning as he prepared to leave. "Just so you know, I went against orders to bring you here. I'll probably be late today to serve whatever punishment my superiors deal me."

"I don't have to stay here," Talia told him as she pushed herself up. "I can be out by noon."

"And where will you go?"

Talia shrugged. "I don't know."

"Exactly. Just stay here, Talia. Please? You need help."

"I can take care of myself. You know that."

Kane sighed with frustration. "I know you could easily get hurt. Gabby's coming later with a midwife. I'm going to see if someone else can come keep you company the rest of the day."

"I'm not a child, Kane."

Kane shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry. Just…don't leave until Gabby comes in. She'll be hurt if she comes and finds you gone."

Talia crossed her arms. "Who is this Gabby anyway? Why haven't I met her?"

"You haven't been around."

"Is she nice?"

"She's very nice."

Talia narrowed her eyes. "A nurse? Really Kane?"

Kane frowned. "I really don't think you're one to criticize relationships." Talia's jaw stiffened. Kane felt bad immediately. "She's great, Talia, I promise. She's the sweetest girl I've met. And she's a physician's assistant, not a nurse."

"How'd you meet her anyway? Please don't tell me you were her patient. You didn't get hurt did you?"

Kane shook his head.

"No. I mean, when I need something patched up she's the one I find but that's not how we met. When Scout was little she went through this phase in which she wanted to dry out every flower she could find and fix it in a bouquet. One day she had more than she knew what to do with and decided to give them to patients. I took her to the medical wing and Gabby was on duty. At least that's how we met. I first noticed her at a ceremony for Royal Scouts and their families. Her brother was three years ahead of me when I was an apprentice."

Talia wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You really don't mind helping me out for a while? I can arrange something else."

"What would you arrange? Your only other connection here is Lina and she's in Redmont. They've got a spare bed but you're not in any condition to make that trip. Look, I want to help you. I promise. Just let me."

"Why? You don't owe me anything Kane."

"I know." Kane looked at her sternly. "But you're still my birthmother. You didn't try to take me away from my parents when you found out I was alive and now I'm repaying that."

"That wasn't something I expected to be repaid for and Halt and Pauline would be the ones to pay if I did. I did that because it was best for you."

"I know. Come on Talia, just let someone help you. Namely me."

"Go to work."

Kane grabbed a piece of dried meat to eat on his way to report. "I'll be back when I can," he promised. "Help yourself to whatever you find."

"I'm happy about Gabby, so you know. I mean…if you think so much of her then I'm happy for you."

Kane nodded as he took a bite of his meager breakfast. "Thanks, Talia."

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"Well…you better get going."

"I'll see you later, Talia."

* * *

The castle had changed but Scout's schedule did not. Her tutors seemed to have spent the entire time she was gone planning new lessons. Her dancing hadn't improved but the law came more easily. Refreshed from the short trip, she studied harder. She felt more relaxed in her new life. Roscrea was a large city but the castle and its surrounding area felt more like a village within the city. She was free to explore if she took Warden with her. Her occasional hunting trips came to an abrupt halt due to lack of game. However, Hank, the royal gardener's nephew, taught her how to fish with her bow. It wasn't the same but it was better than nothing.

She sat at her desk translating the words in front of her. She'd come to find the practice relaxing and it counted as studying for both foreign languages and calligraphy. She sat with a book written in Gaelic propped up in front of her while she copied the words into Nihon-Ja. Her grandfather had taught her some Gaelic in Araluen but she didn't truly start learning until she came to Hibernia. Nihon-Ja was a language she grew up speaking alongside Araluen. Her parents, particularly her mother, loved the Nihon-Ja culture so she and Caitlyn were exposed to it as often as possible.

"Scout, a letter came for you today," Kelly announced as she came in. "It's from the Royal Family of Araluen."

Scout dropped her pen and snatched the letter. "This must be William's wedding invitation," she said excitedly. "We're going to get to go back to Araluen soon."

Kelly smiled widely. "Good because that Prince Ace has a guard who kept looking my way."

Scout giggled. "Maybe you should keep your affections in Hibernia. I'd hate to lose you for some Araluen guard."

"So you'd be alright if I started seeing Warden outside of work?"

Scout dropped her hands to her lap and stared at Kelly. "You've got feelings for Warden?"

Kelly made a face. "Of course not, he was just an example."

Scout narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Positively positive?"

Kelly giggled. "Yes. I've got my eye on someone else."

"Do I know him?"

Kelly grinned again. "Probably not. I only ever see him in servants' quarters. How about you? Anyone special?"

Scout felt herself turn pink. "No. Nobody thinks of me as a girl. I'm either too much of a tomboy or too much of a princess. Literally."

Kelly busied herself turning down Scout's bed. "You'll find someone. Princesses always find someone."

Scout went back to her opening her mail. Sure enough, fancy swirled writing filled the first page.

 _His Excellency Rey Felipe Ramon Emilio Jose Juartez de Aragon and Her Excellency Reina Isabella Marietta Alexandra Lupita Valasco Juartez de Castile have invited you_

 _Royal Family of Hibernia_

 _to join in witnessing the nuptials of their daughter_

 _La Princesa Anamaria Isabella Felipa Belinda Juartez de Iberion_

 _to His Royal Highness Crown Prince William Duncan Altman of Araluen_

 _son of His Royal Majesty King Horace Altman of Araluen and Her Royal Majesty Queen Cassandra Altman of Araluen_

 _on the_

 _Eighteenth of June_

 _at_

 _Three O'clock_

 _Please send the names of those attending in the attached note._

Scout squealed with excitement. "William's really getting married!"

"You'll have to show your cousins at dinner tomorrow. "

"I will." Scout set the note card aside with the invitation and unfolded another sheet of paper far less fancy.

 _Scout,_

 _Hope you're able to make it! If you are, Anamaria would like to make you a bridesmaid. With only our brothers as my groomsmen we have five and I absolutely must have Kane since he's such a good friend. That means Anamaria must come up with six bridesmaids and we've only got three sisters between us. She's got two friends from Iberion coming and turned to me for the final one. What do you say? Would you like to dance with an Iberion prince? If you say yes, however, as your cousin I forbid you to fall in love with your escort. Anamaria is the only decent one of the family. Send your answer soon and know the backup for you is Carissa. Carissa is sweet but I fear she'd become too smitten with the prince she gets paired with. I also fear they will pester her for not being royal. Kane can take it, but I don't think Carissa can._

 _William_

Scout smiled and quickly wrote out a letter explaining she'd be delighted to be a bridesmaid and that she couldn't wait to see them again. As she signed her name she realized she'd have to talk to Warden about practicing the waltz with her some more. An Iberion prince would demand she be perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ..I guess I'm the only Nerdfighter here...**

 **I've noticed how to combat the delayed emails from Fanfiction at 5:45 am. The reviews (and chapters) post to the website, but an email alerting to this fact is delayed. So if you think "surely she's put up a new chapter by now"...check the actual website.**

Rebel: You asked for ages last time and I just totally forgot to give them to you...sorry. Scout's 16 now, William and Rosalina are 24, Daniel 23, Kane 25, Carissa 20, Caitlyn is 13, Ace 21...does that cover what you were looking for?

Raider: You're back :) And just in time because your favorite character is up!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Gabby led the midwife to Kane's apartment. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it and stepping inside. "Talia?" she called out.

"You're sure this is the right apartment, Gabby?" the midwife asked.

"Certain," Gabby replied. She tightened her grip on the cane. "Check the rooms, would you?

"Gabby I don't even know if this is the correct apartment."

"Why not? I told you…"

"You're blind."

Gabby sighed with frustration. This wasn't the first time she'd had to prove she knew where she was. She put the cane in a corner and left it there as she walked with her hand stretched out in front of her. "Chair," she said before her fingers brushed against a comfortable armchair she'd fallen asleep in many times while Kane read to her. She turned and walked with her hand out again. "Couch and in front of it is a wooden coffee table. In the middle of the coffee table is a glass bowl. Kane's mother puts flowers in it often but I don't smell any right now. You'll probably find some leaves or something for proof." She walked with her hand outstretched again naming what it found before she touched it.

"Alright I believe you," the midwife sighed. Gabby went back to retrieve her cane while her companion checked each room. "Nobody's here."

"Do you see a note somewhere?"

"I can't read the personal notes of Royal Scouts!"

"So there is one? Just tell me if it's from someone named Talia."

The midwife let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, it's from Talia."

"So you've read it. You might as well tell me what it says."

"You won't let up will you?"

"No."

Gabby rested both her hands on her cane as she waited for the midwife.

"It says, 'Dear Kane, I'm sorry but I can't stay. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Talia'…Gabby is this woman fit to travel?"

"She couldn't have been more than four or five months. She barely had a bump."

"I really hope she's alright but I've got others to tend and so do you."

"She's in her forties. She's going to have issues because of her age if she doesn't get care."

She felt the midwife take her arm. "I'm sorry, Gabby. She isn't here and it doesn't look like she's coming back."

Gabby sighed. "Alright. Sorry I brought you here."

"It's fine. My next patient has come to see me every day the past week with false symptoms. Want me to lead you back to the medical wing?"

"No. I can get there on my own."

"You sure?"

Gabby tried to show as much frustration as possible even though she didn't have a clue what it looked like. "It is possible for blind people to be independent you know, especially when they've been blind since childhood and are walking a path they've walked dozens of times before."

"I'll see you later then."

Gabby made her way back to the medical wing tapping her cane back and forth as she walked. She knew every obstacle along the way but didn't want to lose good habits. She was halfway there when someone put their hands on her shoulders and shoved her back. She tried to yelp but a hand clenched over her mouth as the other secured her wrists above her head. A bad memory flooded back and caused her eyes to swell with tears. She trembled as the person hissed in her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't scream, alright?"

Gabby nodded. The hand was slowly removed from her mouth. "Talia," she whispered.

"You know my voice after just one meeting?"

"Talia…please let go of my wrists. I need my hands." Gabby tried to keep her voice steady but she was shaking now.

The restraining hand softened. "I didn't mean to scare you so badly," Talia's voice said as Gabby jerked her wrists away. She knelt down and retrieved her cane from where she'd heard it fall.

"I need my hands," she repeated. "I…I can't…"

"Did someone pin you like that before?"

Gabby wiped her eyes as she nodded. "Yes. Kane got me away."

"I'm sorry I brought back the trauma, really. I understand what that's like. I never meant…"

"It's over. Why didn't you meet me and the midwife? Why did you leave that note?"

"How do you know what the note said?"

"Don't worry about that. Why, Talia? You need real care. This could be dangerous."

"I know and that's why I wanted to speak with you alone. I can't be here with Kane. He's got a life. He doesn't need me slowing him down."

"He wants to help you and you need help."

Talia took Gabby's hands and squeezed them. "I'm so sorry I pinned you. Listen, could you check the baby and see if it'd be good to travel a few days?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to Redmont."

"Redmont? You can't do that alone."

"Not safely but hardly anything I ever do is safe. Just tell me how to take care of the baby while I travel and we'll both be fine."

"No Talia! I can't do that. I don't know enough."

"Yes you do. You've dealt with this thing loads of times before, have you not?"

"Yes but…"

"Gabby please help me. I don't want to be irresponsible."

"I…I don't know. Truly, I don't."

Talia let go of her hands and gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't go to a midwife because then there will be record of my being here. I just need to get to Redmont. I've got friends there that are better equipped to help me and if they find out I was staying with Kane they'll think I'm incapable."

"If your connections to Redmont are the same as Kane's then I highly doubt that." She reached out and, oddly enough, her finger first found Talia's middle. "You had Kane, right? Surely you remember the travel guidelines from then."

"I was chained to a bed the entire time I was with Kane."

Gabby froze for a few moments before finding Talia's hands. "I don't know what happened but I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"I wasn't ready for him but I tried everything I could think of to protect him. I wanted to keep him so badly but looking back he got better parents with his adoption. Listen Gabby I want to do right by this baby without destroying or even slowing Kane's life. I need to get to Redmont."

"You've got to tell Kane first. He'll be upset if you disappear."

Talia groaned. Gabby moved closer and pressed a hand against her firm stomach. "It's nothing," she insisted but Gabby took her arm and gripped it tightly.

"You don't know that. Your body just tensed. I felt it. The baby is telling you to see a midwife."

"You don't understand."

Talia tried to leave but people had done that to Gabby enough times for her to know how to stop them. She lunged forward and kept an iron grip on Talia's arm. "That's not fair, using my blindness against me. Please don't just disappear. That wouldn't do either of your children any good."

"You really don't understand. I'm not Kane's mother. I'm just the woman who gave birth to him."

Gabby traced Talia's arm up to her shoulder. "I understand Lady Pauline is Kane's mother. She's more or less adopted me too even though I've got my own at home. She's kind and unlike most she made an effort to understand me before judging me. I have a feeling you want to go to Redmont because Lady Lina would do the same for you."

Talia's eyes widened at the blind girl in front of her. "How do you know that?" she asked quickly. Gabby had just verbalized exactly how she felt.

"A lot of people don't know what to do about my blindness. They jump to conclusions and decide I'm either much more dependent or independent than I really am. Sometimes they ignore me altogether and pretend like I don't exist. Some think that just because my eyes don't work my brain doesn't either and some write me off as a charity case. It's because I'm different than they are. You're different too. There aren't many expecting mothers without a man at their side."

Talia composed herself the way she'd been trained. The girl understood more than she'd thought. She felt guilty that she'd written Gabby off too. The night before Kane had clearly displayed his trust in and love for her but Talia just saw her clouded eyes. "Kane is a good man. He doesn't need me in his life."

"He is a good man and that is why he brought you here. He's likely to be denied a portion of salary and maybe flogged for going against orders and bringing you here. He told me to bring salve tonight just in case. You'll let him go through that with no explanation?"

"You can tell him."

"Weak answer and you know it. Come, Talia. You can lie down in Kane's apartment for a while and then we'll go to the midwife together."

"I'm not very keen on having more strangers than necessary there."

"Don't worry. I won't see anything."

Talia smiled. "You're so open about your…um…difference."

"I've found it makes others feel more comfortable."

"How is it you understand so much?"

"I think it's because I don't have the distractions of normal people. Is it alright that I'm still holding your arm? I don't have to but it's how I know exactly where you are and it's a lot easier to walk quickly when someone who can see is leading the way."

Talia turned back towards Kane's apartment. "I don't mind. How long have you been with Kane?"

"On and off the past few years. He's the first man to show interest that actually tries to understand me and succeeds."

Talia hugged herself as she studied Gabby carefully. "Has he ever…mistreated you, Gabby?"

"Never," Gabby assured her.

"Halt and Pauline raised him well."

"Very well," Gabby agreed. "I hear he's saving for a ring but don't let him know I told you."

"Of course not. I take it you plan to marry him one day?"

Gabby smiled. "If he'll have me in the end. Royal Scouts don't typically go for blind physician's assistants.".


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: DFTBA!**

Gold: Welcome back :) Hope you had a fun weekend!

Aubrey: Hm...I assume you meant Lina? Yes...they've both had very different lives since leaving the Academy.

Raider: Haha...that's a oneshot in the works :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"Ouch!"

"Hold still," Scout ordered. It felt odd telling a tutor what to do but still she did it. Her music instructor had fallen down the steps coming in and earned himself a deep gash on his upper arm. Scout's parents had taught how to do stitches and she'd had practice on various injured animals Caitlyn brought home. She pulled the needle in and out of her instructor's skin making the lines as neat as possible.

"The king and queen have you studying to be a nurse now?" the tutor said through gritted teeth.

"No, Papa and Mama taught me. There, I'm finished."

"I met your parents when they were at the Academy. I was there too as a teacher. Not one of the heartless ones, mind you, just a Charm teacher…music."

"Go figure," Scout shrugged.

"Your father was a good student. Does he still play his mandola?"

Scout shook her head. "Not really. He will sometimes but my uncle's the only real musical one in the family. My sister plays the flute but her interest comes and goes."

"I taught the flute to your mother. She passed in the top percentile but was nowhere near protégé or even mediocre if she sought a career in it. She could impress the untrained ear enough to carry her flute with her on missions."

Scout leaned back as she washed her hands in a bowl of water. "You knew my parents when they were my age then?"

"Oh yes. Your father was on the quiet side. I always liked him. He was a natural leader, you know. And your mother…she was so pretty the Charm instructors had a fit when she opted into a more offensive position. Her assignments scarred her up in no time but she seemed like she was where she belonged doing them. It was almost scary watching her ride away with little regard for her life but that all changed when your father began to seriously pursue her. I think enough people told her she was nothing but a figurehead she started to believe it. She was trained to, capable of, and often did handle things herself but her mindset was far from that. She was told to stand back and let others do things she'd later take credit for but she never did…however she often acted like she did. It was Yudai, or Liam, who broke her of that."

Scout let the words sink in. Nobody had ever spoken of her parents like that before. "How?"

"They are like those duets I try to teach you. Each side is perfectly adequate on its own but nowhere near what it could be without the other. Individually, they are good but they belong together to become one."

"Which would you say I'm more like?"

The tutor thought for just a few moments. "I'd say you're a balance of both. You got most of your looks from your mother, that's easy to see, but aside from that it's equal. You've got your mother's wit and patience."

"But?"

"You have yet to realize it but Liam's natural leadership is in you."

Scout shook her head. "Everyone else says I'm like Mama. She says she didn't come to run the country because she had no business taking such a task."

"They're wrong. I agree that Nerilina didn't have any business running a country. She let her heart play into her decisions too often for that. Makes for a good scout but never a good queen. You do that to an extent but all in all you apply to do as told while still forming and acting on your own judgments. If that came from your mother I'm a winged swine. You, Princess Scout, got that from your father."

Scout smiled subtly. She was always called her mother's daughter. She had a special relationship with her father that made Caitlyn envy her but still everyone thought her more like her mother.

"Now that this is done let's get some music in today," the tutor finally said.

Scout played on her mandola for a half hour. There was still ten minutes left in the lesson but her ever-faithful and watchful maid Kelly had run off to get a new gown of almost the same color as her original one. A noticeable amount of her tutor's blood had stained the one she wore and Kineta had come that morning to have breakfast with her. It'd been an occasional treat both Sean and Kineta surprised her with from time to time but the point was Kineta had seen her dress already that day.

Scout quickly changed behind a blanket Gwen and Kelly held up. Kelly flitted away with the bloody garment muttering something about how to get it out. Scout and Gwen went to the study used for the next set of lessons.

"Your mother taught you that?" Gwen asked as they sat at the desk.

"Both my parents did. They said I'd never know when I needed to sew someone up and it was so simple I might as well learn."

"Would you teach me?"

Scout studied her lady-in-waiting for a long time. "What?"

"That was just so…amazing you're able to do that."

Scout smiled. "Alright I'll teach you."

The doors burst open but it wasn't her mathematics tutor. It was Captain Jonah, Warden, and another guard called Matthew. Gwen and Scout rose slowly just before Warden took Scout's arm and yanked her towards him.

"I'm sorry but you have to come with us now," Captain Jonah ordered. "Warden, Matthew, you two take the princess to where I told you. Lady Gwen, you know what you're to do."

Gwen nodded. Matthew took Scout's other arm and the two began quickly yanking her towards a door. Scout jerked away. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"The castle's been infiltrated, Princess. We are to take you to the safe house."

"Infiltrated? By whom?" Scout demanded. Warden faced her.

"Scout, there's a man who wants to kill you and your cousins. This happens from time to time but this man's made it past our first steps and now we have to get you to the safe house. Gwen's going to dress herself up like you to throw them off but you must come with us."

"Gwen might get killed."

"Believe it or not this is what she signed up for so come on."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thinking...I need a vacation soon. Any suggestions?**

Aubrey: Here you go :)

Gold: :) Glad you review so faithfully. Hope you catch up soon!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout followed her guards through the intricate paths until they were at the stable. Three horses, including her new mare Swift, were saddled and ready. Scout mounted and they began riding. Warden and Matthew guided her through back alleys until they came to the city's docks. Everyone dismounted and a waiting stable boy took the reins of their horses. Matthew led and Warden covered as Scout was taken to a shack of a fisherman's house. Inside a wiry old woman hovered over a stove while her husband mended a net. Sean and Kineta sat at the table waiting for her.

Kineta ran to embrace her. "Are you alright?" she demanded. "Are you hurt? Did you see anything? Are you…"

"Let her breathe," Sean said gently as he took Kineta's shoulders and pulled her back. "You alright, Scout?"

Scout nodded. "I'm fine."

The old woman put bowls full of chowder on the table and a plate of sliced bread in the middle. "Eat up," she told them, "You all could use something in your stomachs."

"Scout meet Mistress Brighton," Sean said. "She was the maid who became like a mother to me after my own died. My uncle fired her once I was deemed too old for a mother but she and her husband have let their house be a safety point for me since I was young. Mistress Brighton this is Scout, Nerilina's daughter. You remember Nerilina?"

"Of course I do. I liked that girl so much before her wretched father sent her and her mother away. I always wonder if she grew up to be happy. Seems like she had a beautiful daughter. Do you have any siblings Scout?"

"A sister. Caitlyn," Scout answered slowly with a glance to her cousins.

Mistress Brighton winked to Sean. "I'm glad your mother got someone named after her."

Sean nodded. "Me too." Scout noticed Kineta's hand went to her stomach for a brief moment before everyone gathered around the table again. She suddenly remembered the whole reason she'd been sent to Hibernia. It saddened her. Sean and Kineta had been nothing but loving and accepting of her, a faraway cousin they barely knew. They'd become like second parents and proved to be good ones. The deserved their own child.

"How long will we be here?" Scout asked.

"Just for the day," Sean replied. "It's fairly routine. I've got some paperwork to get through but Kineta's schedule was full of meetings that are now postponed. How does a trip to the beach sound?"

"I thought we couldn't leave the safe house?" Scout asked.

"You can't alone but Kineta's got the training your mother ran to Araluen with. Take a guard, change clothes, and the three of you can go enjoy the sun for a few hours."

Mistress Brighton showed Kineta and Scout to a small bedroom and opened a trunk. Soon the queen and crown princess of Hibernia looked like they were just a fisherman's family. "Clothes seem to be what define us," Scout muttered. Kineta put a hand on her shoulder. Among the fishers clothing of men and women were identical. Everyone wore loose pants cut off at the knees and loose shirts.

"It's more about the person in them," Kineta told her.

"How do would you know?"

"I grew up wearing a uniform. Everyone wore the same thing. The clothes meant we were being trained and were expected to perform at a high level but the people inside the uniforms were all different."

Scout wasn't sure what the words meant but didn't feel like she wanted to. Warden volunteered to shadow them. They walked outside down to the water. Both went barefoot. Scout felt strange without shoes. At home she went without them often but in Hibernia it was unheard of. She smiled when her toes found the sand. Kineta seemed happy outside of the restraints of castle life too. They walked far away from the main beach to the secluded cliffs. Scout saw Warden keep his distance out of respect for their privacy.

"How are you at climbing?" Kineta asked, eyeing the sheer wall. Scout looked up. There were plenty of handholds and footholds and after months of castle life the challenge felt too sweet to resist.

"I'll race you," Scout challenged her. Kineta laughed and the two began climbing. Usually queens and princesses didn't have such skills. Rosalina surely didn't though Cassandra might be mediocre. Scout's parents had taught her young and it seemed Kineta used their same techniques.

They came to a ledge wide enough for them to sit on comfortably. Above them the cliffs jutted at a slant so nobody would be able to see them from the top and the seemingly straight drop below would allow them to see any pursuers before they could get too close. It was out of even a Ranger's bow range.

"I'm glad you give us a chance," Kineta told her. "Sean and I are happy you agreed to come here. We have come to love you so much."

Scout smiled. "Would you still say that if I decide to go back to Araluen?"

Kineta nodded. "Even if you opt out of princess you are still our cousin."

"But you and Sean adopted me, right?"

"That really was just a formality. I promise I'm not out to replace your mother."

Far below a man and woman walked with their arms around each other with their feet in the water. Four children younger than Scout danced around them laughing so loudly they could hear it from their place far above. Scout saw Kineta's hand, again, go to her stomach and rest there for just a moment.

"I'm so sorry you had to bring me here," Scout whispered. She met Kineta's gaze before looking away. Kineta turned her eyes back towards the water.

"There's something wrong with me," she whispered. "For some reason I can't carry a baby past the first few months. When I was a teenager the Academy leaders put me in an experimental group for some new type of medicine to boost our immune systems. Now I'm told that probably has something to do with…my problem."

Scout frowned but kept her eyes on her cousin. "That's terrible."

Kineta looked up at Scout sternly. "The reason nobody retaliated was because we were led to believe we wouldn't survive long enough to have families. Your mother was in the final group for that experiment which may be why it took her so long to get you and your sister. It was wrong of them, Scout, and you have to know that the person who got the Academy to that level was your grandmother and the person who played a big part in putting an end to it is your mother."

"Not much for me to do then," Scout said

"There's so much for you to do. Sean and I prepare the path but everyone will be watching you, to see which way you'll follow."

Scout felt choked. She hugged herself. "So much," she whispered.

Kineta slid an arm around her shoulders. "Scout, you are so strong. I hope you decide to get in line to be queen one day."

"What if I turn out like my grandmother?"

"What if you turn out like your mother or even your father?"

Scout took a deep breath. "I…"

"You won't be like any of them, Scout. You'll be you."

Scout stared out at the water. "There's so much that would be expected of me."

"That's true. Do you think I'm a good queen?"

"Of course you're a great queen."

"It wasn't what I was supposed to be though. Horace of Araluen was never supposed to be a king ever."

"He's the best."

Kineta hugged her tighter. "You, my dear, were very much born to be queen. Rightfully the throne belongs to your mother but she has danced around it for decades. Halt has no natural children and she is the only child of Ferris. Sean wasn't supposed to be king but he's wonderful, won't you agree? You were supposed to be queen."

"No I wasn't," Scout protested. "I was supposed to be Araluen as a Royal Scout or huntress or Courier or…Battalion Lady, or…

"You're all those things," Kineta cut her off. "And that's what makes you so special. You have more paths to choose from than anyone else I've ever met. You've just got to pick one and run with it."

* * *

Kane's day lasted much longer than he'd anticipated. His commanding officer had been in a meeting with King Horace, who decided to say hello when he learned Kane was waiting outside. It was in front of King Horace that his commanding officer learned exactly what he'd done. His superior on the mission demanded he get the full punishment for insubordination but both Horace and the Royal Scouts Commandant, Nicholas, thought it too steep considering the circumstances.

"He got back within two weeks of his original schedule and what would you do if you saw someone you knew in that situation?" Nicholas had demanded.

"I would have gotten permission from my superior," he retorted. Horace had turned to Kane at that point.

"Why didn't you try to get prior permission?"

"I wasn't sure how to explain it, Your Majesty," Kane replied.

"You understand you went against direct orders and we can't ignore that?"

"Yes sir."

"You know that you won't get special treatment because of your connections?"

"Yes sir."

Horace had turned to the captain scout. "He's obviously prepared to take punishment."

"Exactly," the angry captain said, "He went against orders knowingly."

"And he's here to deal with the consequences as a man should," Nicholas snapped back at him firmly. He crossed his arms and faced Kane. "You know you've gotten yourself into trouble, right?"

"Yes sir."

Out of nowhere Gilan appeared. Kane tried not to let his embarrassment show as the Ranger Commandant joined them. Horace was bad enough. He'd known this would be a portion of his career he wouldn't want talk about later and had wanted to keep it as private as possible.

"What brings you here Gilan?" Nicholas asked.

"I was looking for you…should I come back later?"

"Actually I think you could be of some use. What would you do if one of your junior Rangers went against the orders of a senior Ranger he was on a mission with if he didn't get prior permission but was completely morally sound in his decision?"

Gilan looked from Kane to the captain scout. "Well…Rangers don't really have rank or superiority. The junior and senior Rangers are fully equal. The titles are just a formality some former king inflicted on us. Besides that, we encourage creativity in our missions. So long as the end result is decent we live and let live.

Kane swallowed hard as Nicholas turned back to him rubbing his chin. "A month's salary docked, two weeks' clerk duty, and a formal apology issued to your captain will be sent before the day's end. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Kane answered. He refused to let his frustration with the decision show. _At least you're not being flogged_.

"Public apology," the captain put in.

"I think a simple apology is enough," Horace said firmly once distress became clear in Nicholas's eyes. "I don't want anyone in my service being humiliated for doing what is morally right, even if they didn't go about it the correct way."

Nobody was about to argue with the king. Nicholas turned back to Kane. "There you go. Dismissed."

Kane bowed and left before anything else could happen. Horace and Gilan had seen what happened, meaning his parents would know soon. He was sure they'd be disappointed. Now, several hours later, clerk duty had left him bored and worn all at once. Sitting at a desk filling out and putting away papers hadn't suited him at all but he'd committed himself to doing it to the best of his abilities. He'd expected a flogging and public humiliation and, while he'd almost prefer those to clerk duty, it saved his mother from the embarrassment of her son being paraded around in shame. He just couldn't do that to his elegant retired Courier mother.

He went to his apartment. His father had already helped himself to coffee while his mother and birthmother sat together in front of his fireplace. Gabby was in the kitchen she knew well (because she'd set it up) minding the pot of stew either she made or his parents brought. Her motions slowed and head turned towards the noise of the door opening.

"Kane!" Pauline exclaimed. Gabby set down the spoon and grabbed her cane. Pauline and Talia both stood while his father simply took a long sip of coffee. "What happened?"

"Gilan tip you two off?" Kane asked as he went to touch Gabby. She wouldn't be content until he did.

"Don't you worry over how we figure things out just tell us what happened from your side," Halt ordered firmly. Kane sighed.

"I have to give up a month's salary and will sit behind a desk for two weeks," he answered. Kane took Gabby's hand and squeezed it. "How'd your day go?"

"Fine," she answered.

"A month's salary?" Talia exclaimed. "I can't let you do that for me."

"Too late," Kane said shortly.

"Why didn't you get permission first?" Halt asked.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly. See what you're with Gabby? You could do better."

Kane glared at his father. Gabby traced his arm so her hand rested on his shoulder. She aimed for his cheek but got his jawline with a kiss. "Good thing I can't see then," she replied without missing a beat.

Both Pauline and Talia hid their smiles. Not many could shut Halt up so fast. "Eat your dinner Kane," Pauline said after a few moments. "And bring Talia another bowl. She looks like she needs it."

They were in his apartment but still Kane obeyed his mother. Gabby held his upper arm as he made the two bowls and carried them to the sitting area. Once Halt took Pauline's other side on the couch the armchair was all that was left available so he went back for an extra chair from the kitchen. He'd sat in the armchair many times with Gabby in his lap but it didn't seem appropriate with his parents and Talia there.

"Talia's going to come stay with us," Pauline said after a while. "You're too young for such a responsibility and you're gone all day."

Kane studied his birthmother. "You're sure?"

"I think I've caused you enough trouble," Talia told him. "You've got plenty to do without my being here."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear anything else about it," Pauline said flatly. "Now, Halt and I have to go take care of some things so Kane, before you walk Gabby home you need to show Talia where we live. And Gabby, you do need to go home tonight."

"I will," Gabby promised.

Once they were gone Gabby washed dishes while Kane walked Talia to his parents' apartment in the wing for retired service members. He felt he needed some time alone with her and Gabby felt as comfortable in his apartment as she did at her own home.

"You alright?" Kane asked. "If they're making you go then I can…"

"No. Your mother offered and I accepted. We agree I shouldn't be in your apartment right now."

"How's…um…"

Talia smoothed her hand over her small bulge. "We're both fine. I was told to take it easy for a few days and I need to be watched over by someone who knows what they're doing. Gabby's volunteered to check me over on her lunch breaks until I see the midwife again."

"I hope you like her. She's great."

Talia nodded. "She is."

Kane sensed there was more to her answer than she let on but let it go. He'd learned secrets between women were best left between women. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked.

Talia bit her tongue. "My back hurts…really bad. But I was told that's a good sign. I can't really feel it move yet but we've got a few more weeks before that becomes a concern." She paused for a long moment. "Kane, I'm so sorry I got you into trouble."

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"No it isn't. You risked a lot to help me and I owe you for it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Kane shook his head. "No you don't. You would've done the same for me."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is."

Talia fell silent. Kane stopped in front of his parents' apartment. He let them in and showed Talia to their spare bed, the one he used to sleep in as a child. "Father gets up early to have coffee with his friend Crowley," he told her, "So if you hear him in the morning just go back to sleep. Mother will wake you when breakfast is ready."

"You know I really did want to be your mother, right?" Talia asked. "I never wanted us to be separated and had I known you were alive I would have fought with everything in me to get you back."

Kane nodded. "I know. But I turned out alright, don't you think? I've got great parents. Really, Talia, they're the best. Besides now you get a second chance to be a mother, right?"

Talia looked down at her stomach. "Right," she agreed. "Thank you, Kane."

"So…what do you think of Gabby?"

"What?"

"My mother's great but she's old. This isn't really…well…her area of expertise."

Talia laughed. "You think I'm any better at relationships? You do know the father of this baby isn't any better of a man than the one that gave me you?"

"I know, I know…but…you're a woman. Please?" Kane seemed desperate for approval. Talia just smiled sadly.

"I wish someone thought of me the way you two think of each other. She's great, Kane. I couldn't think of a better girl for you."

Kane bit his tongue hard. "I'm a Royal Scout. That means I'll be gone a lot and may have to move a family. I try not to think of her limitations because usually she proves me and everyone else wrong but…she's blind. She doesn't need to be moving into a new apartment or house every five or so years. She needs…I don't know…stability. Someone else would be better for her, don't you think? I mean…someone with a more predictable life."

Talia shook her head. "She loves you, Kane. You obviously love her. Sure, she's blind, but from what I saw today I think that won't really matter. She knows every inch of your apartment but when you were there she still held your arm. I bet when you two are alone she still holds onto you."

"Sure but…that's just Gabby. She prefers touching other people. It helps her see better, if that makes sense. She'll hold anyone's arm rather than walk alone."

Talia shook her head. "She held my arm for a while and before you arrived she stayed near your mother until she began minding the soup…but not like she does you. It's as though you two are one person. She keeps her hand on you and you act as though she's become part of you."

"I just don't want her to run into anything."

"You don't want her to be hurt."

"Exactly."

"Or embarrassed."

"Of course not."

"You also don't want her to feel alone."

Kane glared at Talia. "You're setting me up."

"I'm making you see what you have," Talia corrected him. "Don't let her go."

Kane nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Thanks so much."

"You're lucky, Kane."

"I better get back."

"Gabby doesn't like being alone?" Talia asked with a sly smile.

"Well…no she doesn't. She doesn't like the quiet either. It makes her feel…" Kane cut himself off once he realized what she'd been doing. "Good night, Talia."

"Night, Kane."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thinking...I need a vacation soon. Any suggestions?**

Aubrey: Hm...I'll add that to my oneshot list for requests.

Olorein: Your reviews at my time of posting this are for Lost but, welcome back! Can't wait for you to catch up! As always, love reading your theories :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Once everything was declared safe, Scout returned to the castle with her cousins. She went directly to her rooms and when she saw Kelly she ran to embrace her maid tightly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Scout replied. "How's Gwen? She ran around pretending to be me, right? That's what I was told."

Kelly nodded. "She's alright. The assassin fell for the plan. He didn't even make it to the room Gwen was in."

Scout felt on edge for a few days after the attack. She suddenly realized exactly what being a princess meant. Other people put their lives on the line for her even though they'd never meet her. Her parents did that but she'd never had a glimpse of what it was like to be on the other end despite her close relationship with Araluen's royal family.

"How are you, Scout?" Sean asked as Scout sat at the dinner table.

"Good," Scout replied. "Sorry I'm late."

"Were you bow fishing?" Kineta asked with a raised eyebrow. Scout silently took a sip from the goblet of apple cider in front of her. "You should take a guard with you when you go. I know you wear different clothes but the assassin knew about your habit. Aren't you close to Warden? You two are friends, yes?"

"Yes," Scout answered.

"Take him with you from now on."

"I will," Scout promised. A serving girl came through to set out their food. Once she was gone each slowly began eating.

"Scout we've got something to tell you," Sean told her. He reached across the table to take his wife's hand. Scout slowed her chewing. She swallowed before replying. Her own parents had said those words to her before. They came before conversations that had been pre-mediated by the adults in her life behind her back.

"Alright…what is it?"

"Sean and I were talking and we decided duty to Hibernia can't get in the way of our family," Kineta explained. "We have formally adopted you but, as we've said from the beginning, you aren't our daughter. You're just the heir for Hibernia."

"What are you getting at?" Scout asked slowly.

"You're our family even though you're not our daughter so we want you to come along and help us."

"Help you do what?" Scout asked.

"We're going to adopt a baby," Sean told her. Scout's mouth dropped. "But for the same reason that kept us from adopting earlier the baby won't be the Hibernian heir."

Scout took a small bite. "So…you two are adopting a baby?"

"Yes," Sean and Kineta answered slowly.

She swallowed, stood, and ran to Kineta. She smiled widely as she hugged her. Kineta just laughed. "This is great!" Scout exclaimed. "When will it happen?"

"Soon," Kineta told her. "When we all go to Araluen for William's wedding we'll have the baby with us."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you," Sean said. "Next week we'll all have breakfast together and then we'll go to the orphanage. Their most recent report claimed they've got two boys and a girl under the age of two."

"You two will be great parents."

"We hope so," Kineta said as she smiled to Sean.

Scout could barely concentrate on eating the rest of the meal but neither could her cousins. "Can I write Mama about this?" Scout asked.

"No. We want to wait until we actually have the baby before we say anything and the message could get intercepted. We'll just let them be surprised at the wedding," Sean answered firmly.

When the day came the three ate bowls of fruit on a balcony where they could see the ocean. Scout enjoyed the quiet moments. They were all too anxious to make small talk so they just watched the seabirds swoop into the water. Scout, as promised, hadn't breathed a word of the upcoming adoption to anyone, including Kelly. Sean and Kineta only allowed a single maid and the orphanage headmistress know about the plan. Scout's history lesson was canceled one day so that she could help Kineta and the maid set up a nursery. She'd deeply enjoyed the process. In a room off of Sean and Kineta's bedroom they'd unrolled a large plush rug softer than anything Scout had felt in her life, assembled a beautifully carved wooden crib, hung brightly colored tapestries, and arranged a trunk, wardrobe, and table.

Another trunk held toys Sean and Kineta had gotten earlier in the week. Because they didn't know the exact age or even gender of the child that would be coming to live in it the toys varied greatly. Scout couldn't wait to watch the baby play with them. A small bookcase held an assortment of storybooks to read at naptime and a large, high window overlooked the ocean. A rocking chair and small stove had put in the window's nook so that Sean and Kineta could heat milk and lull the child to sleep at night when it cried out.

They mounted their horses mid-morning and rode out with just a few guards for the daytrip. It was perhaps the most unprotected Scout had been since coming to Hibernia. When they stopped to water their horses Sean explained the true meaning of their trip to those guarding them. The upcoming adoption had been kept under tight wraps so that families wouldn't push their children into orphanages in hopes of the baby being adopted by the king and queen. They baby they returned with wouldn't be announced until its next birthday. The family would simply appear with a new child but nobody in the castle but their most inner circle would question the child's origin or purpose for being there. Besides, it wasn't totally unheard of for royal families to temporarily take in the motherless children of their knights who were off on grand adventures.

None of them even wore their crowns. Drawing attention was the last thing they needed. Locals simply thought the guarded riders were a noble family of sorts coming to do charity work at the orphanage. At least, that was the story their guard fed onlookers when they went inside and the doors closed.

"Your Graces, I am so happy you have come to adopt one of our children," the headmistress, a hefty matronly-figured woman, said cheerfully. "We haven't had an adoption in some time and it's quite rare for anyone of nobility to come for one. We mostly just get farmers looking for a few extra set of hands. Most orphanages struggle with finding homes for the older children but farmers and fishermen come looking for strong boys and girls to do their work. Most face a grim life once they leave this place. Not that farming or fishing is grim it's just that when the family takes them in for the sole purpose of free labor life is…well…slave-like."

"I wish there was something we could do about that but I'm afraid we can't," Sean told her. "That type of thing needs a local revolution."

She nodded. "Agreed, Your Grace…in your letter you asked that your identities be kept from the children. How shall you be introduced?"

"Lord Jeddrick, Lady Kristen, and their niece Lady Kelly," Kineta answered. The headmistress curtsied.

"As you wish, Lady Kristen. Now, the babies under two are just this way."

She led them to small room with three cribs. A woman rocked a child that couldn't be more than two months old while two boys clearly past their first birthday but not quite at their second played in the floor. Scout smiled at them. They reminded her of her younger cousins and sister so much she suddenly felt homesick.

"Vanessa this is Lord Jeddrick and Lady Kristen. They're here with their niece Lady Kelly to adopt a child," the headmistress said. The woman nodded her head.

"Forgive me for not standing but this little girl will wail to no end if I do."

"Fussy one, is she?" Kineta asked. Vanessa looked sadly at her.

"I'm afraid she's badly weak, my lady. Allergic to milk, she is."

Scout's heart fell. Babies with intolerance to milk were rare but when they came along it was next to impossible to keep them alive. Sometimes goat's milk would suffice but in an orphanage that's probably what she'd been getting. If it didn't work the girl was doomed. Vanessa just kept rocking the baby. "Is there anything to be done about that?" Sean asked.

"Afraid not," the headmistress said in a genuinely sad tone. "We've only access to goat, cow, and sheep milk. We'll keep giving it to her in hopes she'll keep down what she needs but all in all it's a power struggle between her and nature…I wouldn't recommend getting too attached to her, my lord. The two boys there are fine lads. That one has begun talking, he has."

"What are their names?" Kineta asked.

"We don't deal with names until they're three years of age here unless whoever left them with us give them one. I'm afraid these three didn't have that luxury."

Scout noticed the pained look Kineta gave Sean. She understood orphanages a little better because of her family's work with the Redmont Ward but the Wards all had names because when they were left they had to prove their parents had been in the king's service. Sean put his arm around Kineta's shoulders. "What are these boys like?" he asked.

"The blonde one's parents were killed in a fire. He's a little behind in walking and talking and he's got a deformed mouth. If you look inside you'll find his gums and tongue are swollen more than they should…in my experience that means he'll grow up to be huge but mentally slow. He'll be a difficult one, if we're being honest, but also in my experience boys like that are fiercely loyal to those who show them love…but in anger or frustration they can get violent."

Scout shared a glance with her cousins. If they took the boy he'd be loved and part of the family but it didn't seem fair to put a boy easily triggered into violence in castle life. It'd do nothing but cause pain for everyone including him. Even Scout came close to losing her temper from time to time and she, as a huntress, had the patience to usually keep it in check.

"The redheaded boy would look a bit like you, my lady, and he's great. He's talking already and is on track to be out of diapers soon. His mother died of illness and his father's jailed for domestic abuse. Bit of a bum, his father. This boy was taken from the home by neighbors and brought here. We've had a few threats against us claiming that once he's out he'll come for the boy. We're hoping he's adopted and gone by the time the man's out."

"Because of our position we can't adopt a child with an angry living parent," Kineta said firmly before anyone could give reply, "But we will have a guard take the child far away from here to a different children's home with as much digression as possible. Then you can send word that the boy died. We'll give enough money for you to fake a funeral or whatever it is you need to do to convince him."

Scout and Sean stared at her. Kineta, being an orphan brought up in the Academy, would know about such things far better than either of them. Her resolve to improve the child's life seemed soundly firm even though their adopting him themselves had the potential to bring harm.

"I'm afraid these are the only babies we have with us," the headmistress said, "We can alert you if any more are brought in but babies tend to be taken in by family and friends at a steadier rate than older children."

"What about your next age category?" Kinta asked. She sounded desperate.

"The three to five year olds are this way, my lady."

She led them to another room. Four toddlers ran amuck while a single teenage woman changed the diaper of a fifth. She seemed too young to take on five little children alone but none were bleeding and they cleaner than Scout expected so she must be doing a good job.

"Children!" the headmistress shouted. They all stopped to stare at her. The girl caring for them all set the one she'd been changing on the ground and folded her hands as she bowed her head o the visitors. "Line up!"

The children clumsily got into a scattered line as though they'd been trained. Three were girls who all huddled together. A boy stood to their left picking his nose and another boy stood on the right with his hand inside his trousers. Scout was suddenly thankful Caitlyn was a girl even though she'd done similar things at that age. She reached up and played with the pendant holding gooseberry wine to distract herself.

"Now, this is Bobby, Mildred, Jasmine, Rebecca, and Zachary."

"Ouch!" the one called Jasmine wailed. "Becky pulled my hair!"

"Did not!" Rebecca shouted.

"Bobby's picking his nose!"

"Zachy still wears diapers!"

"Ew dirty!"

"I farted."

"I'm hungry."

"I need water."

"I need to go potty."

"I need a cookie."

"Bobby's gross!"

"Ew Bobby wiped his booger on me!"

The high-pitched chaos returned. Sean kept his arm around Kineta and Scout sank back as the overwhelming hectic scene of five toddlers in a small room took hold.

"I'm sorry about this," the headmistress said over the noise. "But you know children…anyway none of them have parents you have to worry over or a known deformity. They're all your typical toddlers. Now, if you'd like to know which is best suited for castle life…"

"Scuse me," the little girl with dark brown hair and pretty dark green eyes framed by thick lashes asked as she tugged on Scout's dress. Scout knelt down.

"Yes? Mildred, is it?"

"I Millie."

"Millie it is then. What can I do for you?"

"You're pretty and so is she." Mildred, or Millie, pointed to Kineta.

"She's very pretty," Scout agreed. "Would you like to meet her?"

Millie nodded. Scout picked the girl up but didn't have time to say anything more. Millie reached over and latched onto Kineta's body before she could. "You pretty," Millie told her with confidence. Sean turned his attention to the girl as well.

"So are you," Kineta told her.

"I Millie."

"Nice to meet you Millie."

The headmistress wretched Millie from Kineta's arms. "Mildred here is four…a bit older than you anticipated I'm sure. I don't think she'll be good for your family, my lord and ladies. She's a little odd."

"She's four years old of course she's odd," Kineta retaliated as she reached for Millie again. The headmistress swung her back.

"Don't get attached, my lady. She witnessed her parents' death, you see. She doesn't get on well with any other children here and picks fights. I fear the castle life would be too much for her."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"She's disturbed. One moment she's sweet and charming and the next…Mildred!"

Millie had bitten the headmistress's shoulder and wasn't letting go. The teenager rushed forward. "Don't pull back, Mistress Wendy. Be still and I'll get her off."

The teen pushed one hand on the back of the headmistress's shoulder and the other against Millie's head. She counted to three and the two separated quickly. She held Millie away from her and began scolding as the headmistress nursed her shoulder. Scout saw older bite marks on the teenager's exposed skin.

"She isn't disturbed she's just different," the girl whispered while the headmistress was distracted with her injury. "She's violent, yes, but we're working on it. I agree she's not cut out for castle life but…please don't think little of her because of that. She just needs to find a family that fits her."

"You seem like you understand her," Sean whispered softly. The girl nodded.

"She's my niece. My older sister was…um…like her. Everyone said she was mad but she wasn't she just had episodes where she'd bite. She was a sweet person, really, just different. Strangers thought her insane but the locals understood. She was so pretty, just like Millie is…a boy disgraced her one night and we got Millie. She died in childbirth and we couldn't afford her so I was told to bring her here. I've worked here for six years now and the headmistress let me work with the children Millie's age once she came here. When she was a baby a couple of people tried adopting her but I couldn't let them take her away without knowing and they changed their minds. Please…if you know anyone that could handle her she really is a good girl she just needs…some…extra…care." As the girl finished the last bit she was expertly wrangling Millie away from her flesh. The bite marks left in the teen's forearm weren't near what had been left with the headmistress.

"Well…perhaps you'd like to try the six to eight year olds?" the headmistress asked as she returned to them.

"We'll have to exchange the crib for a bed," Scout whispered to Kineta as they were led down the hall again.

"Small work I really was hoping for a baby."

"We could try somewhere else."

"This isn't like shopping. I know we've got a child here somewhere we just have to find him or her. I can feel it."

The new age group had five girls and seven boys. They were in a fenced yard rather than a room. Upon seeing the visitors they picked up the pace. The boys racing ran faster and the girls began pinching their cheeks and primping their hair. All but one girl who sat alone in a corner reading a book. She just sat there still as can be.

"Well," the headmistress said as she closed the door behind them, "Here we are. With this group I'll leave you to mingle. I've some papers to fill out and budgets to review. You know the way to my office and should you decide to move up into the nine to thirteen year olds they are in the yard through the last door on the left down the hall."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: No vacation suggestions? Thanks readers :/**

Aubrey: Happy reading :)

Gold: As always, love reading your reviews! Hope you're able to catch up soon!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Sean and Kineta were approached by two boys and a girl who gave them flowers. While the three boasted and argued over who was the best for adoption Scout wandered over to the girl who sat alone with a book. She sat next to her and leaned over to read over her shoulder but the girl slammed the book shut. She stared at the cover in her lap without speaking or even acknowledging Scout's presence in any way other than shutting her book.

"What's your name?" Scout asked. Nothing. "I'm Scout." Silence. She read the cover of the book. _The Adventurous Tales of Flynn Masque by Lyndon Jacobes._ "I had a storybook when I was your age," she tried. "I loved the stories so much. Maybe I could show it to you one day."

The girl gripped the edges of her book possessively. Her breathing quickened. A woman older than Scout but younger than Kineta wearing a caregiver's apron walked over and crossed her arms against the wind.

"Sorry, miss, but she doesn't talk," the caregiver explained. "Her name's Elizabet."

Scout looked from the girl to the caregiver. "Elizabet?" The caregiver nodded. Scout stood and dragged the caregiver away from Elizabet. The moment they were gone Elizabet opened her book again but kept a wary eye on them. "Why doesn't she talk?"

"She saw her parents die, my lady. She's been this way ever since according to the uncle who brought her here last year."

"How'd they pass?"

"Murdered by a petty thief. The house was set aflame but somehow Elizabet survived."

"Why doesn't she speak?"

The caregiver shrugged. "She just doesn't. It's not that she hasn't tried. Mistress Wendy did everything short of a beating trying to get her to say something but nothing came. Even when she tried to scream and cry out nothing came. The trauma stole her voice."

"We're getting ready to move on," Kineta said as she joined them. "The children here are charming but none feel like ours."

"Come meet this one," Scout insisted. In a low voice she quickly explained that the girl couldn't speak as they approached Elizabet. Again, the pretty blonde child slammed her book shut only this time she also glared daggers with coal-black eyes. "Elizabet this is my cousin. She's hoping to adopt someone today."

Elizabet's expression softened but her grip on the book was so tight her knuckles were white.

"Flynn Masque," Kineta read aloud. She smiled sweetly to Elizabet. "I used to love those stories. I was orphaned young too and the woman who watched over us at night would read those stories. Don't you love the one when Flynn outsmarts the men guarding the silver crown and accidently tries to sell it to the disguised Princess Valerie?" Elizabet gave the smallest hint of a smile. Kineta continued. "I always liked Princess Valerie but my favorite of Flynn's companions was Shelby the Huntress. I always thought she was so strong."

Elizabet was smiling now. She brought her knees up and opened the book so Kineta and Scout couldn't see the pages. She flipped through several before coming to a stop. She turned the book to face them and pointed to one of the characters illustrated.

"You like Sir Calvin?" Kineta asked. Elizabet nodded eagerly. She pulled the book back behind her knees and turned through several more pages. This time when she revealed what she was looking at it was the first page of a story entitled _Flynn Masque and the Spoiled Cake_. Scout smiled at the illustration of a man she assumed was Flynn dressed in traveling clothes carrying an absurdly large wedding cake away from two other figures who were clearly bride and groom. Kineta giggled. "I like that story too. How old are you, Elizabet?"

Elizabet slammed her book shut again and possessively placed it in her lap before holding up seven fingers.

"Seven? So young! I would have sworn you were at least ten!"

Elizabet's smile grew to reveal her teeth. Kineta cupped her chin.

"Such a pretty smile. You should do it more often."

Kineta and Scout rose and returned to where Sean waited. "Make a new friend?" he asked.

"We should come back and say goodbye before we leave," Kineta told him. "That girl was so sweet once she warmed up to us."

Sean turned the doorknob but Scout felt a tug on her skirt. She turned and saw Elizabet standing there. Obviously, Scout wasn't the one she wanted. The girl pulled her out of the way and went for Kineta. She clutched her precious book against her chest with one arm while tugging at Kineta with the other. When Kineta gave her full attention to the girl Elizabet held up a ripped page that obviously came from her book. Kineta studied it a few moments before saying, "Princess Valerie…thank you, Elizabet. I'm afraid I don't know what I could give you in return."

Elizabet shook her head furiously and hugged her book tighter to her chest. She turned and started back for her corner. One of the older girls yanked her hair as she passed by them. Elizabet just hugged her book and went on.

"Sean," Kineta asked in a pleading voice as their eyes met. Scout looked from their private exchange of silent conversation to Elizabet. She smiled as she realized what would happen.

"Elizabet!" Sean called. The girl looked up with a startled expression. "Why don't you come back over her for a few moments?"

Elizabet's eyes went from Sean to Kineta. The queen motioned for her to obey. Slowly the orphan girl rose and crossed back over to them. The other children seemed just as confused as Elizabet as she rejoined the royal family clutching her book tighter than ever. Sean knelt down so he was at her eye level.

"How would you like to come be our daughter?" he asked gently. Elizabet took a step back and rested her chin on the edge of her book. Kineta knelt down as well.

"You'll have your own room and we can get you more books just like that one, perhaps some more of Flynn Masque's adventures. We'd very much like to have you as our daughter, Elizabet. Would you be able to bear us as parents?"

Elizabet took an unsure step forward but still hung away. She looked over her shoulder at the other children for a few brief seconds and then turned back to them.

"It's your choice," Sean told her. "We'd really like to adopt you though. I think you'd be happy in our family."

Scout stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Elizabet looked like she'd flee but Scout knelt and caught the girl's shoulders. She whispered so her cousin's wouldn't hear her as she spoke. "They can't have their own children but they're very nice people who want a daughter so badly they came all the way here to find one. They'll make sure you're never hungry and will love you so much they'd do anything for you. I think you've already got your hopeful mother's love."

Elizabet opened her mouth but closed it after remembering she didn't have a voice. Scout wondered how exactly that worked. Elizabet stepped around Scout and walked over to Kineta. They all watched as she studied the queen. Finally she took Kineta's hand and began leading her down the hall. Sean and Scout followed until they came to a stop in front of the door with the name 'Wendy Redburry, Headmistress of Claymound Orphanage' carved into the nameplate. She pointed to the door and then wrapped an arm around Kineta's leg. She clutched the book like another child may clutch a doll or blanket.

"Does this mean you'll have us?" Kineta asked. Elizabet nodded. Kineta smiled and hugged Elizabet tightly. "Thank you, Elizabet. Thank you so much."

She lifted the girl to her hip as Sean opened the door. "Mistress Wendy, I believe we've found what we came for."

The headmistress looked up from her desk and frowned. "Elizabet? I'm afraid Millie would be better suited."

"That may be but Elizabet is the one we've chosen," Sean replied firmly.

"My lord I really must insist…"

"Mistress Wendy in all honesty we don't need your permission. We could walk out right now with our daughter and be done with it but to keep things civil we'll just pretend you are enthused that we're taking Elizabet."

The headmistresses seemed to remember with whom she was dealing and took a stack of papers. After a few forms were signed Elizabet was told to go collect her things. Elizabet shook her head and just clutched at her book.

"That's right," Wendy said. "All the girl's got is that book."

"Well then we'll make sure she never loses it," Kineta promised. She kissed Elizabet's cheek. The child hadn't left Kinta's lap since she and Sean sat to sign papers. Scout smiled as the family finished up business.

"About the boy from earlier," Sean said once Elizabet officially became theirs, "I will instruct one of my guards to stay as we leave. He'll make himself scarce throughout the day and then take the boy tonight. He'll return once the boy is safe with the money needed to lie to the father."

The headmistress nodded. "Of course."

The family went outside, Elizabet still on Kineta's hip. They went to where their guards waited. Sean went to one of the men. "Cameron…you've got four children, right?"

"Yes, my king," the guard replied seeming more than a little confused by the question.

"All grown, right?"

"Yes…three married and one engaged."

"I trust you know how to care for a baby then?"

"I've four children and seven grandchildren, my king. I know everything about babies."

"Then you'll be able to ferry one in particular to the other side of the kingdom. I don't care where you take him so long as he's safe, understood? Take him somewhere far from here that he'll have a chance at a good life and once he's there return to Roscrea. See me and I'll give you some money to ferry back here."

"I will, Your Grace."

"The headmistress will show you where he is. Go inside now and don't go out again until night."

With instruction given everyone mounted up. Kineta lifted Elizabet onto her horse and patted the girl's knee. "Want to put your book in my pack while we ride so it doesn't get dropped?"

Elizabet hugged her book tightly and shook her head.

"I just don't want it to be ruined by dust. It'll be safe, I promise."

Slowly Kineta coaxed her new daughter into putting the book in one of the saddlebags. Kineta mounted up behind her. Scout watched as Sean urged his horse next to theirs and leaned over. He stroked Elizabet's messy hair. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" She shook her head. "Good. We'll ride extra fast then so that you can see how that Flynn Masque feels when he's on the run."

Elizabet smiled. Soon they were truly riding at full speed. Scout kept looking over at the child. She seemed like she was laughing only her voice was cut off. She smiled sadly and wondered what trauma had such drastic side effects. Suddenly she missed her own parents. They sent one of the guards ahead to alert Kineta's maid of the child's age. If they stalled the woman would have around four hours to fix up the nursery so that it was a little girl's bedroom instead. The guard was to instruct Kelly to help with the process. Personal maids were accustomed to keeping secrets and there was no way one woman could accomplish the task on her own.

They came to a brief halt at the top of a hill overlooking the beautiful seaside castle. Scout laughed at Elizabet's amazed expression as she marveled at the sight.

"We forgot to mention," Kineta told her, "Sean and I are the king and queen of Hibernia. Scout is Sean's cousin. She's Hibernia's heir to the throne but you, Elizabet, are our daughter. You won't become queen but you'll get to be a princess for the rest of your life, like Princess Valerie."

Elizabet smiled widely and they urged the horses forward. Sean, as usual, had to tend business upon arrival so Kineta and Scout took the girl to the royal dress maker. The woman measured out Elizabet for a new wardrobe before waving her away. Kineta and Scout stayed with Elizabet as she was bathed by maids. Kineta combed the girl's hair herself. She wove it into a four-strand braid and tied a dark ribbon that matched her eyes around her head. The dress maker came back with a sample size garment and quickly tailored it to fit Elizabet. The gown was simple but far finer than the patched tunic and leggings she'd been wearing. The dress maker assured them she'd have new clothes for Elizabet the next week.

Sean returned in time for dinner. He handed Elizabet her book and the child clutched it tightly to her chest for several moments before placing it in her lap to finish her meal. As desert was served, Kelly and a much older maid appeared. Both women seemed so tired even their skin was red from the recent fluster of work. They curtsied politely.

"Your Graces would be pleased to know everything is now in order," the older woman announced.

"Thank you," Sean told them. He nudged Elizabet with his elbow. "Would you like to go see your room?"

Elizabet nodded shyly. Again, she attached herself to Kineta as the family followed the maids to Sean and Kineta's quarters. Their apartment varied greatly from Scout's suite. They had a full set of living quarters whereas Scout lacked a kitchen. Kelly opened the door off Sean and Kineta's bedroom and curtsied as they filed in. Elizabet hugged her book tightly as she looked around. Scout stayed next to Kelly. "Good job," she whispered to her friend as she watched her new cousin explore. They'd left all the soft carpets but instead of a crib there was a full sized canopy bed and the changing table had been replaced with a tiny desk and chair. The trunk of toys had been sorted so the too-babyish ones were taken away and dolls took their space. She was sure the wardrobe and clothes trunk were empty but a quick check revealed there were two simple dresses and a sleeping shift for the night.

Elizabet turned around and hugged both Sean and Kineta tightly. Scout realized the girl was crying and felt tears swell in her own eyes.

"We're so glad you like it," Sean told her. "We hope you're happy here."

Elizabet took his hand and led him to the nook where the rocking chair still sat. The small stove had been lit so that the room was warm. She pointed from him to the chair and Sean, with some confusion, sat in it. She then went to Kineta and took her hand. She led Kineta over to the nook and pointed at the bench filled with cushions that had been placed next to the window. Kineta sat. Elizabet went back to Sean and crawled into his lap. She opened her book and flipped through it until she came to a specific page and pointed at it. She took Sean's hands and put them on the book so he was the one that held it. Elizabet settled against his body, making herself comfortable.

Both Sean and Kineta looked over at the maids and Scout. Kineta's maid shooed the younger girls and mouthed 'read to her' at the royal couple. Sean and Kineta laughed nervously. Elizabet became impatient. She shook Sean's arm and pointed at the book. "Flynn Marque Meets the Elusive Princess," he read, "Flynn was riding his most trusted friend late one night through the Treacherous Woods. He was hoping to find the Master Baker traveling that day to steal from his cart but instead he found a mysterious beautiful woman wearing a diamond necklace," the king read. Scout caught Kineta's eye as the door closed. Her older cousin, for the first time since Scout met her, seemed overwhelmingly happy. Scout grinned and hurried away with Kelly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Kane/Gabby. Always a sweet couple :)**

Aubrey: Glad you liked it!

Rebel: Elizabet is very sweet :) I think you're going to like her :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Kane went back to his apartment to find Gabby in his armchair waiting for him. "Did Talia get settled?" she asked when she heard the door close.

"Yes," Kane answered. Gabby stood.

"Do you see my cane? I don't know where I left it."

Common enough occurrence. Everywhere else, including her home and the medical wing, she kept her cane with her at all times. In Kane's cozy apartment she was so comfortable she tended to forget to pick it up as she moved from place to place. Kane retrieved it from the kitchen and put it in her hand. He stroked her cheek as her other hand found his arm. "Thanks for whatever you did today," he whispered. "I don't know what happened but the guards told me you brought Talia back."

"You're welcome," Gabby replied. "It's getting late. You should probably take me home."

"Does your family get upset when I keep you all night?" he asked as he reached for her cloak.

"My parents don't like it but they put up with it. They don't like what I do but it's better than me sulking in a bedroom all day."

Kane walked with Gabby's hand around his arm to her parents' place. Her father was an accountant and her mother came from the family that owned one of the largest trading companies in all of Araluen. In all honesty, Gabby didn't have to work. Her parents had enough money to take care of her for the rest of her life. Being blind, that would be so easy for her to do but Gabby didn't like being a burden on others. She found a job and did well at it. Kane admired her determination.

Despite their money they had a modest house. Well, for a family with four children it was a modest house. The spacious three bedrooms home was much larger than the apartment Kane had grown up in. He opened the door, knowing that with Gabby it was alright to walk in. Her sixteen and thirteen year old cousins who were apprenticed to her father wrestled with each other in the floor while her ten year old sister played with a doll nearby. Her parents sat in comfortable chairs reading when they looked up to see Kane and Gabby. Her parents read all the time and required everyone in their household to read one book a week but nobody ever read aloud. Her parents thought it juvenile to read to their grown daughter. Her oldest brother read to her when he was around but he'd married and moved away a year ago. Her little sister didn't have interest in books. The mandatory 'quiet time' left Gabby alone in dark silence. She purposely tried to schedule work shifts around the 'quiet times' so that she didn't have to endure it.

"Gabby, you're home," her mother said as though their entrance required narration. She stood and joined the couple. Gabby's little sister, Lucy, ran over and tugged at Gabby's skirt.

"Gabby, come taste the cookies I made with Missy today."

Missy was the family's maid. She more or less raised Lucy since Gabby's mother kept a busy social schedule. According to Gabby she used to make time for her children and raise them herself but in recent years with booming business she shifted towards more 'grown-up' activities. "Can you lead me without making me hit something again?" Gabby asked her excited little sister.

"Yes and last time was accident," Lucy retorted. Gabby took her arm from Kane and searched for her sister. Lucy snatched it from the air and dragged Gabby towards the kitchen…right into a table. Gabby felt her away around it. "Oops that one doesn't count," Lucy insisted as she continued dragging her older sister. Gabby tapped her cane quickly trying to keep it from happening again. Lucy was decent at leading her sister but still had trouble remembering Gabby needed to hold her shoulder or upper arm to be led properly. When the child got excited she simply started dragging. Even as Lucy ran her into a coat rack, Gabby smiled. Lucy's enthusiasm was endearing.

"Thank you for walking her home," Gabby's mother told Kane.

"My pleasure," Kane replied. "She doesn't really need me to find her way here but my mother always told me it isn't proper to send a lady home without an escort."

Kane always made sure there was someone to lead Gabby home after dark if he couldn't do it himself. Other Royal Scouts looked out for her, as did a handful of watchmen and Kane's parents. William had led her home once and shocked her parents. Kane secretly wanted William to take her home again while he hid across the street, but Gabby told him that'd be too cruel.

"Especially a blind one," the woman said as she pushed Kane outside and closed the door behind her, as though that would stop Gabby's ears from picking up whatever the clueless woman was about to say. "Thank you for seeing past her disability and understanding what a great person she is. You've no idea what it means to us."

 _If only you could do the same,_ Kane thought. "I enjoy spending time with your daughter."

"Those nights she spends with you…I swear if she turns up…expecting…"

"You've nothing to worry about, Mistress. Sometimes we fall asleep when we're talking or reading is all."

Gabby's mother clicked her tongue.

"You read to her like a child? I'd appreciate it if you'd treat her like she's a grown woman and not some toddler going to bed."

Kane knew it was useless arguing. Her mother had a narrow view of what Gabby was. Sometimes rich people's children took up positions as nurses or medical maids as a 'civil service' rather than career. To Gabby's mother, that was all she did at the medical wing…civil service. She had no clue how much good Gabby truly did.

"Yes ma'am," Kane replied. He didn't understand how Gabby's mother could think her daughter's love for books was unnatural or childish. Gabby loved hearing the stories and learning what she could from them. Lots of people did. Some families gathered around a fire each night and listened intently as someone read a chapter or two each night not matter how old the children were. For Gabby's sake Kane vowed that, if they ever did marry, they'd do something like that.

Gabby's mother simply didn't understand her daughter. Not the reading or even the constant need to touch. It wasn't for lack of trying. Gabby's mother simply didn't know how to try the right way. She kept trying to fit Gabby into a category rather than accepting her daughter as she was. To her, Gabby needed to fit a mold. Parents often did that with their children, especially rich parents. Kane's own thought he needed to know how to fight, use a bow, stalk, ride a horse, and speak an extra language but in the end they let him make his own decisions. They let him grow up. He hoped that Gabby's would let her…mainly because she already had.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Binge watching Hulu's a good use of time, right?**

Aubrey: Yep

Saberin: Welcome back! Yeah, I've been bored too. My bank account doesn't agree with anything I want to do.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout finished lessons and went to meet her cousins for dinner. Now that they had a child with them dinner came earlier. Scout made a habit of taking Elizabet twice a week after dinner so that Sean and Kineta could be alone for a while. They loved Elizabet but being parents to a frightened seven year old mute daughter proved a bigger challenge than they'd prepared for. Elizabet was put in lessons immediately. She could already read but her penmanship was dreadful. The orphanage must have been unable to provide paper but handwriting seemed to be something a mute girl should perfect so they encourage Elizabet to write every chance she got. Kineta gave her a diary and asked her to write notes when she wanted to say something. She proved brilliant with hand gestures, probably because at the orphanage it was her only communication.

Within her first week Sean and Kineta got her a pony so their evenings generally involved Scout teaching Elizabet how to ride. They'd dress in plain clothes and ride up and down the beach with Warden. Elizabet reminded her of Caitlyn, only quieter. She quickly began looking forward to the evenings she had Elizabet to herself. Elizabet was shy but grew to love her new parents and cousin. She carried her Flynn Marque book everywhere. She refused to allow anyone to see it but her new family. At night she chose a story from it for either Sean or Kineta to read her in the nook that quickly became only for books. She took interest in others but at the end of the day she preferred the one she clung to. They assumed it was all she had left of her birthparents.

Sean and Kineta became great, if a little overprotective, parents. Elizabet began referring to them as 'Daddy' and 'Mama' in her writing in less than a month. Kineta saved the first notes claiming them as parents in a keepsake box. Sean's was, "I want Daddy to read to me tonight" and Kineta's, "Is Mama coming to eat with us today?" They were pretty basic but Scout knew her cousins would treasure them forever.

* * *

Kane washed dishes from the meal Gabby had prepared. She sat at the table as he upheld his end of the she-cook-he-wash deal.

"Talia's doing well," Gabby said. "The baby finally started kicking. That's a good sign."

Kane nodded. "I guess so."

"How's your work? Any missions I should know about?"

"Nope. I think Nicholas is keeping me on a short leash until my insubordination disgrace dies down some more."

"But you already sacrificed the salary and did the desk work. Isn't that enough?"

"And issued an apology, but still…I don't know. Maybe he's just keeping me in the area until after William's wedding."

"Either way I'm not complaining. I like it when you're in town."

Kane scrubbed at the plate in his hands. They'd waited too long between eating and washing. The sauce had dried on. He grinned to himself as he replayed what had delayed the chore in his mind. "Well sure. You've only got to cook for two and I do the dishes."

"Listening to you read is good too."

"Are your parents still against that?"

"They always will be."

Kane tried not to let his frustration show in his voice. "You could always drop in on my parents after work when I'm away. They like you and Mother's got a bigger library than I'll ever have."

"I have but it's not the same."

Kane washed the last dish and began drying. "Why don't you just move into the servants' quarters?"

"I've thought about that but I don't think I could live on my own. I'd get lonely."

"Probably."

"Are you close to finished yet?"

Kane set down his last dish. "Done," he said. He went to her chair and knelt down. "Have I told you how pretty you are recently?" He lifted her up. Her cane clattered loudly as it fell to the ground. Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he carried her to his armchair. He sat with her in his lap and kept his arms around her.

"I like this," she said.

"What?"

"I like being right here. I feel safe."

Kane tightened his grip. "Sure about that?"

Gabby fully relaxed against his body. "Positive."

"I thought you don't like being restrained?"

"You don't restrain me. You hold me."

"What's the difference?"

"You'd let me go if I wanted you to." She lay her head down on his chest and took a deep breath. "I love you, Kane."

Kane kissed her neck. "I love you too, Gab."

She ran her fingers along his chest up to his chin and traced his face. "Does my blindness bother you at all anymore?"

"No," he replied as her fingers lingered over his mouth. "I think I've become immune to it."

"One of the nurses told me how good looking you are. I wish I could see."

"She was just teasing you. In reality I'm with you because only a blind woman would have me."

Gabby laughed. "Why is everything so easy with you?"

"Pardon?"

"Everywhere else I need to use my cane because if I don't I'll just stumble around but when you're there…it's different."

"Other people lead you."

"Not as easily as you do."

"I just get more practice."

Gabby kissed the first thing her lips found, which just happened to be his chin. "I guess so."

Kane sat up and stroked her hair. "Did something happen, Gabby? Where's this coming from?"

"Master Jonathan wants me to learn more about midwifery. Says a blind woman would be better because so much of it has to do with touch anyway."

"He thinks you should become a midwife?"

"Yes."

Kane kissed her. "That's great."

"I don't know."

"What's there to know? You'd love that and you know it. You go out of your way to check Talia every day even though she was marked in the clear."

Gabby sighed but didn't pull away. "It's a career, Kane."

"So?"

"You can't deny midwifery is a career."

"Again, so?"

"So what about my parents? You know, the people who have decided their oldest daughter is useless because she's blind?"

Kane kissed her forehead and tightened his grip on her. "They'll get over it."

"They won't support it and since I live with them I'm sort of at the mercy of their support."

"So don't live with them."

"I told you I can't live on my own. I'd get lonely and depressed. I need to be around other people."

He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. "What do you think about being a Royal Scout's wife? You know how often I travel. You'd be alone often."

"No I wouldn't. When you go away I'll simply go stay with one of our parents. Isn't that what your mother said Lady Lina and Lady Alyss used to do? Especially before children?"

"You want kids right away?"

Gabby settled back in his embrace. "Not right away but I wouldn't mind three or four down the road."

Kane kissed her. "I love you so much, Gab."

"I love you too."

"Would you marry me?"

He felt Gabby tense with anxiety. "What?"

"I haven't gotten a ring yet but I have a feeling you already know I've been saving…that was perhaps the biggest let down of cutting my salary. I could get something small without a stone now but I'd rather get you something you deserve. I love you, Gabby, and if you'd be willing to wait a little longer as my fiancée I'd consider it an honor to make you my wife."

Gabby sat up. "No."

"No?" Kane asked with confusion. "Why no?"

"You can't afford a wife right now."

"It was just one month…"

"Not that. You can't afford a wife in your career right now. I want you to stabilize your position before we get married."

"So you aren't opposed to marrying me you're just opposed to marrying me right now?"

"Exactly."

Kane kissed her again. "Alright, but don't let that stop you from becoming a midwife. If you want to do it you should. You'd be great. If your parents don't like it move into the servants' quarters and take a roommate so you aren't lonely."

Gabby smiled. "You think I'd be good, Kane?"

"You'd do great I love you so much, Gabby."

"Mm…start reading. Then you can walk me home and we'll call it a night."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Has everyone gone on holiday?**

Saberin: Glad you like Kane and Gabby because this chapter's for them :)

Aubrey: :/

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Kane felt a heavy hand slap his shoulder as he repaired his knives. "Kane," William said merrily, "You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Kane asked.

"You were going to have lunch with Anamaria and me."

Kane shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I got busy."

"The lunch is in fifteen minutes so you've still got time."

Kane mentally cursed. He'd been trying to dodge the lunch all day. How William found him tucked away in an alcove outside the castle he'd never know. "Why do you insist I get to know Anamaria so well? I'm not the one marrying her."

"Yes but you are my best friend. Come on, Kane. Please? We can go get Gabby."

"Finally you have a good idea."

It didn't take long to retrieve Kane's girlfriend. She'd decided to officially begin training as a midwife and, while she had much to learn, her new mistress was easy-going. Abigail, who tended Talia, was all too happy for the younger men to show up asking for her new apprentice.

"Go Gabby," she insisted, "You never have any fun. You're always working."

"You'll get to meet Anamaria," Kane teased her. Gabby frowned.

"Why would I want to meet a princess?"

"Because I'm marrying her," William answered. "Please, Gabby? Kane will only go willingly if you do and I think officially ordering him would sour the mood."

Gabby wasn't close to the entire royal family but her relationship with William was an extension of her relationship with Kane. She also knew Ace fairly well since that particular prince trained under Master Jonathan but the only time she met William without Kane was when he was injured.

"Who is it you're escorting in the wedding again?" Gabby asked as she slid her hand around Kane's arm.

"Princesa Andria, Anamaria's older sister."

"Princesa Andria…and why am I supposed to support that?"

"He's doing it for me Gab," William answered. "You've nothing to worry over. Andria's a cow with no personality."

"Sure she is."

"No, really. I didn't think it was fair to pair the man with a blind girlfriend to anyone remotely interesting so he gets Andria. She's lazy and likes to eat."

"Thanks," Kane said with mock regret.

Gabby moved her hand up Kane's back to his shoulder. "You're sure?"

"Positive," William confirmed. Kane groaned at the honesty in his friend's voice.

"Alright I'll go, but one of you is buying."

"All on me," William promised. "Kane doesn't want to go as much as you."

They went to a private dining room in the castle. A table set for four already had goblets of raspberry wine and water waiting. The three took their places. Kane held Gabby's hand under the table. He could tell she felt nervous. Titles didn't really affect her. In the medical wing nobles and high ranks came and went just as often as the servants. Once they wore patients' gowns there really wasn't any difference. However, a meal with a foreign princess was enough to set anyone on edge.

"You two want to sit closer?" William asked as he watched. "Go for it. It'll give me a reason to sit closer to Anamaria."

Kane moved so that, no matter what, their arms would always brush. "Thanks William," Gabby said.

"No problem."

The door opened again. William and Kane rose to their feet immediately. It took Gabby a few seconds to follow. Kane had seen Anamaria a handful of times in the past. She kept her dark hair restrained by simple ribbon and, though she didn't powder up her face the way Rosalina did, she went through rituals to cleanse her face each night. Unlike her family, some of whom Kane had taken care of during his mission to Iberion, she didn't dwell on the fact that she was a princess. In fact, if it weren't for the entourage that waited outside nobody would know she was noble. She wore a simple white dress embroidered with blue thread around the neckline and cap sleeves. She wore a lion pendant William had given her around her neck, laced with a ribbon matching the one in her hair.

"Hello," she said with her thick accent as the doors closed. "I am sorry for being late."

"It's alright," William assured her as he moved forward. He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "You remember Kane, and that's Gabby."

"Good to meet you," Anamaria said with a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness," Gabby replied. Anamaria glanced from William to Kane when Gabby didn't nod back. It wasn't terribly important but lack of acknowledgement was still considered rude.

"Gabby's blind," William explained bluntly. "I'm sure you two will get along great."

"Oh," Anamaria said with a blush. "I sorry I do not realize."

"It's alright," Gabby assured her. "And don't worry you'll get used to it soon enough."

"You are healer?" Anamaria asked as she eyed Gabby's apron.

Gabby shook her head. "No. I'm just a physician's assistant, studying to be a midwife."

"That is…"

Everyone's head jerked to the doors. Metal clanged loudly outside and there were shouts. "Anamaria take Gabby and stand on that far wall," William ordered. He and Kane yanked at the tablecloth so that the table was clear in seconds and shoved every piece of heavy furniture they could find to the door. They went back to the girls.

"What is happening?" Anamaria demanded.

"There's an attack," William answered.

"Kane?" Gabby whispered. He found her hand and kissed it. William drew his sword and Kane pulled back his bow. Kane felt Gabby's fingers brush his arm before both hands pressed against his back. He focused on the door.

"Gabby can you hear them?" William asked.

"A little," she whispered.

"Know who they are?"

Gabby paused for several moments. "They want you and Anamaria….they know you're in here…they're getting something to bust in. Kane?"

Kane put away his bow and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, William and I've gotten out of worse before."

"Is everyone good for some climbing?" William asked as he opened the window. "It's clear this way. We can go up and find a place to hide from there. It's a long stretch. I'll go first and help lift you girls."

William scrambled up as though he'd climbed this wall a dozen times before…which he probably had. Kane watched his friend closely to see where the handholds and footholds were. William hoisted himself up to the balcony above.

"Alright, Anamaria you're going first," Kane instructed.

He knelt down and laced his fingers for the Iberion princess. She stepped into his grip and he lifted her as high as he could. William grabbed her hands and pulled her up the rest of the way. Kane turned to Gabby and kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

"I can't do this," she said.

He squeezed her hand. Honestly, he didn't know how she'd do it either. She'd left her cane at the medical wing and there was a large gap between his reach and William's. Gabby had no way of knowing where William was, let alone handholds. He didn't feel comfortable putting her at such a risk anyway. He leaned out and looked up towards William and Anamaria. "You two go on. We'll find another way."

"Forget it. We're not leaving you two."

"You're the ones in trouble."

"You two are guilty by association. Figure out how to get up here."

Kane turned to Gabby. If she couldn't climb alone, there was just one other option. "You think you can hold onto me?"

"What?" Gabby asked.

"You hold onto me and I'll climb up."

"No, you'll be off balance."

"Come on Gab. Trust me. This is what I do."

Gabby swallowed hard. Kane turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders Gabby squeezed tightly. "You won't let us fall?"

"Never," Kane promised. "When we start wrap your legs around me."

"He not to climb with her on his back is he?" Anamaria whispered to William from above.

"Gorlog's beard, he is," William muttered. "Be careful!" he shouted. Kane swung out and gripped the stone. Gabby buried her face in the back of his neck. Climbing proved more difficult than he'd imagined. Luckily, Halt had made him practice scaling walls from a young age. Once they were close William grabbed Gabby's shoulders and hoisted her the rest of the way. With Gabby up, Kane was able to finish his climb easily and swung himself over the balcony railing. He took a deep breath once his feet were back on solid flooring. Gabby clung tightly to William trembling violently.

"You alright?" Kane asked Anamaria. She nodded. He turned to William and Gabby. William held her shoulders tightly.

"Kane's up," he assured her.

"You two are never going to make me do that again," she said shortly as she shook.

"Time to start running," Kane said as he took her hand and laced it through his arm. "Come on."

They took the stairs up two more flights and circled back to another staircase. They ran down towards the Rangers' wing heading straight for Gilan's office. "Good I was just about to go looking for you. Kane, get William and Anamaria to the safe house. Gabby, you're coming with me."

"To where?" Kane demanded.

"She'll be fine," Gilan promised as he took Gabby's hand from Kane's arm to rest it on his own. "I'm taking her to Jenny's restaurant. It'll be easy for us to get through but you need to get the royal couple to the safe house. I'll meet you there."

Officially, Kane knew nothing about the safe house. Unofficially, he was the son of the most successful Ranger in all of Araluen and the best friend of Prince William. He and William each took one of Anamaria's arms and led her away while Gilan hurried with Gabby in the other direction. The safe house was a baker's shop in the main part of the city. Jenny ordered pastries from the owner on occasion and their business relationship became more upon learning the man was a retired member of the Royal Guard. The three sat together for several hours before Gilan came in with Gabby. Kane grinned when he saw his girlfriend. Her grip on Gilan was so tight the Ranger Commandant likely had no feeling in his arm.

"I believe I've got something that belongs to you," Gilan said to Kane.

"You alright, Gab?" Kane asked.

"Kane!" she exclaimed. She left Gilan and walked with her arms stretched out in his direction. Kane winked towards William and slowly moved his friend in front of him.

"I'm right here Gabby," he said over William's shoulder. The prince smiled and nodded that he'd play along. He took Gabby's hands. Gabby closed the gap with just a few quick steps and searched the body in front of her. She frowned and slapped his chest.

"William? I'll hurt you!"

"Threatening your future king?" William laughed.

"This isn't funny. Where's Kane?"

Kane realized his girlfriend was truly becoming upset so he stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm right here," he assured her.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't!"

Kane hugged her tightly. William moved to his fiancée and embraced her as well. Gilan stepped between the couples so Kane and Gabby could have some privacy. In light of the boys' joke Gabby had truly been through an ordeal. They'd been attacked on their way to the restaurant and for almost a half hour Gilan fought while Gabby stood terrified in a corner completely helpless. Jenny had given her some food but it didn't take away her worry. She'd been a wreck since the conflict. She'd managed to pull herself together for David and Dalby, Gilan's young sons, but now she needed reassurance. She'd be a good Royal Scout's wife whenever she and Kane finally took that step.

"Are you alright, Princess Anamaria?" Gilan asked. She nodded.

"At home we have to hide many times. Though scaling the balcony, that was a new one for me."

Gilan laughed and nodded to William. "I like her."

"Good because I like her too," William chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Has anyone noticed how much high school students in TV shows get done before school? I KNOW they don't get up early...how late do their schools start?**

Gold: I understand being busy. I wish I was busy :/ Unfortunately too many failed plans at the last minute. Kane and Gabby are a lot of fun :) I think they're the most 'normal' couple in the whole fanfiction. Neither was in dire need of the other's help nor did they grow up together.

Saberin: A blind person scared of scaling a wall to the balcony above when they're already high off the ground? Yeah...I think I'd be freaked out too.

Raider: If only I had the day off, you would have gotten your string of updates :) As for holiday...literally everyone in my family is heading off for the holiday and I'm left feeding animals. I guess that's what I get for being the only one unmarried. Oneshot of Flynn Masque...we'll see. I don't have much time to write right now. I've not seen Parks & Rec...nor do I have a Netflix account. Big Brother has someone from a city I used to live in on it so I've decided to let that be my addiction for the summer. Psych I love :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"All set?" Sean asked. Scout nodded. They would soon travel to Araluen for the wedding.

"We're just waiting on your wife and daughter," Scout teased. Sean frowned.

"I know."

"Sorry," Kineta said as she joined them with Elizabet on her hip. "We spilled perfume on our dresses, huh Elizabet?"

Elizabet turned pink and buried her face in Kineta's shoulder. Sean just laughed and took her into his own arms. "It's alright, honey. We'll just blame it on Scout."

"Why?" Scout asked with exaggerated offense. "What'd I do?"

"I'm sure by the time we get to Araluen you will have done something worthy of being blamed."

Scout opened her mouth to protest but quickly changed her mind. "Probably," she shrugged. "Elizabet who do you want to ride with?"

Elizabet studied her choices before pointing to Sean. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled widely.

"Daddy's girl," Kineta and Scout muttered. Elizabet just smiled wider. They mounted up and rode on. They went to the vessel that would carry them to Araluen. Each cared for their own horse before walking to the stateroom they'd share. There were two beds, one for Sean and Kineta and one for Scout and Elizabet. The entourages were scarce since Araluen was an ally country and of the four three were used to minding themselves anyway.

Scout liked Elizabet. Sean and Kineta were definitely happier with her in their lives. Elizabet seemed to always be smiling too. Sean and Kineta spent time with her every day, going out of their way to ensure she had special time with each of them. If they had a meeting, she went along. Scout made time for her too, most often at lunch when her cousins scheduled mealtime meetings. Elizabet went with Kineta on some adventure after breakfast at least twice a week. Sometimes they went to the beach, other times they went to a garden.

Scout really hoped Elizabet would begin speaking soon. She'd looked into the girl's condition out of curiosity. Sean and Kineta hired on an expert to come up with treatment but the woman wouldn't be traveling with them. It was called selective mutism and without explicit therapy it wasn't likely to get better as she got older. All in all, Elizabet needed to feel safe and secure with a very select amount of people. Sean and Kineta got her tutors but held off on maids or a guard. The only ones who really got close to her were them and Scout. She needed to build confidence and have trust built. Basically Elizabet needed a family that loved her.

She was currently on the second step: using her voice. She wasn't up to words but she tried hard to get her voice back. According to the expert the first step was sounds, then whispers, then words, then sentences. It was like learning to talk all over again. Scout once walked in on Elizabet sitting with her beloved Flynn Masque book opened in her lap. She stared at the words trying to read them but the only sound was air. She'd cried and had a frustrated fit when she failed. Scout had rocked her when she calmed down and assured that she'd do better next time.

Elizabet still hadn't made actual sounds but the fact that she was trying was something. When she first came, Elizabet couldn't make sounds no matter how badly she wanted to. Now there was new confidence and trust that granted her the ability to make the smallest squeaks if she concentrated. It seemed pathetic to strangers but to the family it was a huge step in the right direction.

"You're going to like your family in Araluen," Sean told her as they settled down. "But when you see their king if you feel need to scream that's alright."

Elizabet smiled widely and shook with silent giggles. She looked to Scout and pointed at her.

"What?" Scout asked. Elizabet pointed to Sean and Kineta. Scout twisted her head to the side in confusion. "What about them?"

"Want to try making the sound of the first letter of the word you want to say?" Kineta asked. Elizabet looked down at her lap and pursed her lips. She seemed to be making a real effort but nothing but soft air passed through. However the soft air was noise and noise meant progress.

"Good try," Sean commended her. Elizabet dug through the canvas bag that she'd taken to carrying everywhere she went. It held paper, a pen, ink, her Flynn Masque storybook, and currently two other books she'd opted into bringing with her. She took out her pen and a sheet of paper that already had words from earlier conversations scribbled all over it.

 _Will we meet your parents?_

Elizabet's grammar, spelling, and penmanship had vastly improved and were far beyond the skill of the average seven year old. Since it was her usual form of communication it made sense.

"Yes," Scout told her. "I think you'll like them and my little sister, Caitlyn."

Elizabet smiled and cuddled up next to Sean. She pulled out her Flynn Masque book and flipped to _Flynn Masque and the Grand Heist_. She put it in Sean's hands and snuggled closer. Scout smiled at the scene. She remembered curling up with her own father when he read to them from a Nihon-Ja storybook. Of course, he didn't actually read from the book. He could speak the language well enough but reading it was a whole other concept. Her mother had translated most of the stories and tucked the papers between the pages so the girls could look at the pictures while their father read.

Kina leaned over and kissed Elizabet's forehead. Elizabet just smiled and tucked her tiny hands beneath her chin. Kineta kissed Sean before motioning for Scout to follow her. "Come on it seems like daddy's girl wants some time alone."

Scout followed Kineta to the upper deck. They leaned against the railing and let the sea spray against their faces. "Excited to be going home?" Kineta asked.

"Hibernia's my home now, remember?"

Kineta smiled gently. "Home's where you heart is. Where's your heart?"

Scout bit her lip and nodded her head towards the stairs that led to their stateroom. "Elizabet."

"Didn't expect that answer."

Scout smiled and looked back towards the sea. "I'm not really sure where my heart is anymore."

"Seems like you're growing up," Kineta told her.

"I was scared of that."

Kineta wrapped her arms around Scout and rested her chin on Scout's head. They leaned against the rail and giggled wildly. "Whatever you choose to do with your life, you're going to be great at it."

"How do you know?" Scout asked.

"You're seventeen."

"So?"

Kineta hugged her tighter. "I wasn't much older than you when I became second-in-command of the people who saved the Araluen Rangers and then played key roles in uniting Hibernia."

"I'm just a crown princess. Nothing much."

"The point," Kineta went on, "Is that you're at the age where your decisions will define the rest of your life."

"No pressure."

"I followed your father because he was a very good friend and made a lot of sense...I followed my heart thinking that if we won I'd be a military leader of some sort and if we lost I'd be dead. Instead I became the queen of Hibernia."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you have a lot of choices in front of you. Just because you decide to become the future queen or huntress or Royal Scout or whatever it is you choose doesn't mean that's what you'll actually become. Choices are important but they aren't the only things that define you. They simply show what sort of character you possess."

Scout smiled. "I've never heard it stated quite like that."

Kineta leaned up and squeezed her shoulders. "I didn't think so."

"So…what does all this mean?"

"It means to be yourself. That's all anyone can expect of you."

Scout looked back at the water. She really did have a lot before her and for the first time she was given basic advice on how to handle all of it. "That's so simple," she told Kineta.

Kineta rubbed Scout's back. "You'll figure it out. I'm going to see if Elizabet changed her mind about daddy-daughter time."

"You know she didn't," Scout said as Kineta put her hand on the door. Elizabet was a lot of things but indecisive wasn't one of them. When she settled down with Sean she'd refuse to leave his side until she decided it was time to go cuddle with her mother or cousin.

"Let me hope," Kineta jabbed. Scout shook her head and turned back to the sea. She was vaguely aware of Warden coming and leaning next to her.

"Princess," he said.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Scout teased.

"It's been awhile."

She smiled at him. "I've been busy with my new cousin."

"Elizabet? She seems like a sweet enough girl…very shy though. I haven't heard her say a word."

"She can't speak," Scout told him.

"What?" Warden asked.

"She's got this disorder called selective mutism. She was there when her birthparents died. The trauma took away her voice. When she tries to speak, I mean really tries, she breaks into a cold sweat and gets so anxious she trembles."

Warden shook his head. "That's terrible."

"There aren't many experts on it but she's slowly getting better. We're told all she needs is people to really act like her family and build trust."

"Seems like your family's done that."

"We're up to the actual using her voice steps now. She's getting better…slowly."

"Well I think she's charming."

Scout tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "She reminds me of my little sister."

Warden brushed against her arm. "I think she's like you."

Scout spun and faced Warden squarely. "You think I'm charming?"

Warden swallowed hard. "You're a very beautiful girl, Scout. And you're normal, unlike other princesses I've met."

"I've been called a lot of things but normal isn't one of them."

Scout turned on her heel and tried to walk away but Warden caught her wrist. "I know it's inappropriate but I had to let you know."

"I understand," Scout replied. Beaten, he released her. Scout walked quickly to the bow of the ship. Warden didn't follow. She hadn't thought he would. She gripped the railing and stared at shining water. She swallowed hard. Warden made her feel things that were foreign to her. The feelings made her nervous and she wanted to run from them. She wasn't sure how long she was there but soon tiny hands tugged at her skirt. She looked down into Elizabet's dark eyes. Her new cousin smiled sweetly and held up her Flynn Masque book. "Which story?" she asked. Elizabet turned the book over and flipped around.

She stopped on _Flynn Masque Meets the Rebel Leader._ Scout smiled and nodded towards a large pile of grain sacks. The cousins climbed onto the top of the stack and shifted until they were comfortable. Elizabet, as usual, snuggled up to Scout's side. She grinned and kissed Elizabet's forehead. The child smiled widely and pointed impatiently to the book. Scout laughed and settled down as she began to read.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Not much to note today...**

Saberin: Don't sorry. It'll get turned up soon.

Aubrey : Traumatized children tend to need extra 'coddling', aka support from parent-figures.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

The docked in Araluen and, as custom, were met by Horace, Cassandra, and the rest of the royal family. Elizabet latched onto Kineta's hip. Scout went down the gangway first. Protocol generally called for Sean to go down first as the reigning king. Scout could almost hear the scolding she'd get from Lady Melissa but she could endure the lecture later. Caitlyn was waiting. The sisters collided with one another in a fit of giggles.

"You're back!" Caitlyn squealed. "And you're wearing a crown this time."

"Where are Papa and Mama?" Scout asked.

"Not here yet. I came with Aunt Alyss. I missed you."

Scout greeted the entire royal family and met Anamaria by the time her cousins made it down the gangway. William and Ace had just enough time to inquire about the liquid she kept in the pendant they gave her before they were joined.

"Gooseberry wine," she answered. The wine was prettier than salts and she'd thought the Araluen princes would get a kick out of it. Gooseberry wine was barely fermented enough to be considered alcohol.

"You're corrupted by your non-drinking parents," William muttered.

"Stop it! She's not old enough for that!" Ace hissed in his brother's ear. The Hibernians finally joined them.

"Sean, Kineta, this is Princess Anamaria," William said before kissing his bride-to-be. Anamaria just smiled and curtsied to each of them.

"Pleased to meet you," she told them.

"You as well," Sean said. Horace and Cassandra came around their oldest son and greeted them the usual way. Sean shook hands with Horace while their wives embraced and then Kineta hugged Horace while Sean and Cassandra jabbed at one another lightheartedly.

"Hope you're enjoying your Araluen crown princess," Cassandra chided.

"Oh we are. About as much as you're enjoying Hibernian elites in almost all your security sections."

"Will those two ever get along?" William whispered to Scout.

"I wouldn't bet on it," she laughed.

"Who is this?" Horace asked as he smiled to Elizabet. The child frowned and hid her face in Kineta's shoulder. Kineta stroked her hair while Sean rested his hand on her back.

"This is Elizabet," Kineta answered. "She belongs to Sean and me. She's a little shy. Elizabet, this is King Horace. He's nice, I promise."

Horace tried to get closer but Elizabet fearfully clutched her mother. "I guess it'll take some time,' Horace said as he stepped back.

"Please don't be offended. She's still learning about trust." Kineta stroked Elizabet's hair. "Horace is alright, sweetheart. He's not going to hurt you."

"Little shy, hm?" Cassandra asked as she took interest in Elizabet.

"She doesn't really do well with new faces. It was probably a bad idea to put her around so many at once," Kineta apologized.

"Well I hope we can be friends."

"You two adopted?" William guessed.

"Yes," Sean answered. "Scout's still the crown princess but Elizabet's our daughter."

"Elizabet, such a pretty name," Anamaria told her with a sweet smile.

Elizabet whimpered and shied back into Kineta's shoulder. She whimpered as though on the verge of tears. "It's alright," Kineta assured her. "Want Scout to take you to meet everyone?"

Elizabet shook her head furiously. Sean and Kineta shared a worried glance. As visiting king and queen the people of the city would crowd to catch a glimpse of them. Already civilians were crowding around. Scout was almost a local though. She'd been brought up in Araluen fief alongside Redmont and, though she was a full-on princess now, she wasn't special. It'd be better for Elizabet to go with Scout the back way while Sean and Kineta went through the crowd.

"Well that's too bad because I have your bag with the Flynn Masque book," Scout tried, seeing Sean and Kineta's plea. Elizabet's head popped up. She glared cold daggers into Scout but she held her ground. She slung down the canvas bag and held it in front of her. "Come on," she coaxed. "You like me."

Elizabet wiggled until Kineta set her down. She ran to Scout, grabbed the bag, and Scout grabbed her. Elizabet hugged the bag closely to her chest and latched onto Scout as though she were too frightened to leave the comfort of someone she knew again. The child whimpered with fear and gripped the canvas bag holding her book so tightly her knuckles were white.

"We'll go in through the stables," Scout said as she mounted Swift. She planted Elizabet in front of her. The two guards of hers that had come, Warden and Matthew, Lady Melissa, Lady Gwen, and Kelly all mounted behind her. "Who's coming with me?"

"Me," Ace volunteered. He mounted his own horse.

"Me," Ace's grandfather Duncan said as he also mounted up. They broke away from the others and hurried down the beach to the opposite gate while the others took the more direct path. Once in the stable they handed their horses off to apprentices and headed to the throne room to wait for the others. Scout settled Elizabet down on a couch near a window. She found her book and promptly went to ignoring everyone around her. Scout wandered back to Ace and Lord Duncan, knowing Elizabet would be fine so long as she stayed in view.

"Is she alright?" Duncan whispered softly. "She hasn't said a word."

Scout took a deep breath and glanced back towards Elizabet. She was fully focused on her book. "She's got this anxiety disorder called selective mutism. She saw her birthparents die and now it's…it's like she can't talk anymore. Sean and Kineta got these people to lay out a therapy plan and she's slowly making progress. When she first came she couldn't use her voice at all. She really tries to speak to us…she tries so hard she cries sometimes. She just can't right now."

"Terrible that happened to a little girl," Duncan said grimly.

"Maybe the family can coax her a bit," Ace suggested. Scout shook her head.

"Don't…I mean, the therapy plan says she needs to learn to trust and have confidence in just a few people at first. Right now that's Sean, Kineta, and me. She doesn't even have major tutors or maids or anything like that. She's got to start whispering to us before we arrange more relationships."

"Well…even silent she seems like a charming girl," Duncan said. Scout nodded.

"She likes Flynn Masque. There's this book of his stories she has. It's the only thing she brought with her from the orphanage and she guards it with her life almost. Sean and Kineta got her more since then and she reads them occasionally but it's clear which one is her favorite."

"I suppose that's what she's reading now?" Ace asked. Scout nodded. The servants' entrance opened and they were joined by Kane and Gabby. Scout smiled widely and ran to them. She threw her arms around Kane. He looked much older than he really was in his Royal Scout uniform.

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

"I'm here," he laughed. "I have to be, I'm in the wedding. How about you?"

"Yes I'm to be escorted by a Prince Julio."

"Princess Adrian for me."

Scout took Gabby's hand before embracing her. The family always said she was partially responsible for the relationship between Kane and Gabby but she couldn't recall doing anything that influential in their lives. Gabby hugged her back tightly. Scout felt the cane press against her back. It felt odd but Scout had become accustomed to it. She'd known Gabby since she was small and the cane was just…well, Gabby. Unlike others she felt completely at ease with Kane's blind girlfriend.

"How's Hibernia?" Gabby asked. She kept her hands on Scout's arms as they pulled away.

"Oh you know…lessons, castles, meetings, dinners…the usual. Sean and Kineta adopted a little girl. Her name's Elizabet."

Just as she said her newest cousin's name Scout felt tiny fingers jerk at her skirt. Scout looked down at one extremely scared little girl. She realized she'd moved out of Elizabet's line of sight to greet Kane and Gabby. She pulled Elizabet close.

"Is that her?" Kane asked. Scout nodded. She stroked Elizabet's hair softly.

"Sorry, Elizabet. I'm right here. Don't worry. Your parents will be back soon."

Elizabet was trembling. Scout mentally made a note to make it up to the child later. Gabby's fingers naturally traced to Elizabet's shoulder when Scout took her. Gabby knew others weren't as accustomed to her blindness as her friends so she didn't explore too far. "Hello Elizabet," she said softly. "Don't be frightened. I don't bite and if Kane does I'll hurt him for you."

Scout felt truly impressed when the light joke earned the smallest smile. Elizabet studied Gabby for several moments before turning to Scout and pointing to Gabby's eyes. "She's blind," Scout explained. "She can't see just like you can't talk."

"I heard about that," Gabby went on. Scout now turned her amazement towards Gabby. She heard much more than anyone gave her credit for. "You know, I don't blame you for forgetting how to use your voice. It must have been scary. Can you put your hand against mine and hold up how old you were on your fingers?"

To Scout's further amazement, Elizabet complied. She released Scout's skirt to press her open hand to Gabby's palm.

"Five?"

Elizabet shook her head, holding up her other two while clutching her book, clearly confused as how to communicate. "Seven," Kane said aloud.

"Hm…when I was five I got really sick. I had a high fever for almost three weeks and couldn't get out of bed. Sounds bad, huh?"

Elizabet traced Gabby's still outstretched hand.

"The week after the fever went away everything started getting darker. Then, one afternoon when I was outside playing with my older brother it was like someone put a candle out. My parents took me to several physicians but there wasn't anything they could do. I had to learn how to live without being able to see. I really hope you find your voice again. If you do we can talk to each other."

Scout felt her jaw actually drop when Elizabet smiled. It was a real smile, not muffled or hid in any way. The little girl looked to Scout and pointed at her book and then to Gabby. She flipped to the back where drawings and biographies of the characters were. She stopped and pointed at Jessie Jepp, an innkeeper's daughter who helped Flynn Masque stow away in her father's business when he was in town. She was like a sister to him…and she was blind. The popular summary of the relationship was that Jessie saw Flynn's heart behind his actions. She wasn't a lover by far but more like what Scout was to William; a dear friend. Elizabet loved Jessie. They'd always assumed it was because, like Jessie, she didn't have use of something everyone else took for granted.

"You remind her of Jessie Jepp from the Masque stories," Scout told Gabby.

"I used to love those stories. Maybe when you find your voice you can read one to me. I bet you're a wonderful reader," Gabby said with encouragement. "But until then I bet Kane or Scout would read them to the both of us. Would you like that?"

"She would," Scout said with awe as Elizabet nodded so hard her blond curls bounced in every direction. The small amount of confidence she'd built up vanished when those that had partaken in the parade arrived. Elizabet promptly ditched Scout and Gabby for her parents.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: American Readers: Happy Independence Day Eve! Be safe making things go boom!**

Saberin: Haha, keep waiting :P

Aubrey: Gabby's an impressive person.

Raider: Gabby's still safe :) And now I remember you did request capture-the-flag for Themes :/ Sorry I missed your shout out. I'll make it up to you. Judging by content, I think the newly discovered oneshots were all written during my last round of Purpose (the 6th story), so...only a couple were okay to throw up.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"Scout?"

Scout turned at her name. "Grandmother!" Again in an unladylike fashion she ran into Pauline's arms.

"Princesses move in a more elegant manner," the much older woman chided lightly. Scout just turned to Halt who, as usual, wasn't far behind. She was taller than her grandfather now but not by much.

"I take it you've missed us," Halt said evenly.

"Very much, Daideo," Scout replied as she tightened her grip. She felt her grandfather kiss her forehead.

"We've missed you too. Things are boring without a certain Ranger's daughter stirring up excitement."

Pauline walked over to Kineta. "Who is this charming little girl?" she asked with one of her winning smiles. Elizabet went pale.

"Don't take it personally. She's very shy," Kineta apologized. "This is Elizabet. Elizabet this is Lady Pauline. She's really nice, I promise."

Elizabet moaned as she shrank back. Scout sighed as she watched. The moans were new. It was major progress, really. To moan Elizabet had to use her voice. However everyone who wasn't familiar with her raised eyebrows. Scout stared sadly at her little cousin.

"Sorry," Kineta said to nobody in particular.

"There are so many strange people around," Gabby spoke up after several moments of silence. "I'd be frightened too."

"Come," Cassandra said as she took charge. "I'll show you to the rooms we've set aside for you. I'd bet a certain someone could use some rest."

"Actually," Halt said quickly, "Kineta, Pauline and I've something to show you. If the girl wouldn't mind going to Sean or maybe Scout we think it best if we get this out of the way."

Kineta and Sean shared a nervous glance. "Come on Elizabet," Sean finally said as he was reached over. "Naptime for you."

Elizabet seemed to forget about her anxiety. She made a face and stuck out her lip as Sean took her and followed Cassandra out. Kineta narrowed her eyes to Halt and Pauline as she followed them. Usually they asked for Sean, not her. After all Sean was by blood Halt's nephew. The two of them, Lina, and Lina's daughters were the only ones left in the O'Carrick bloodline. However she followed them around several corners to a secluded area of the castle. Her old friend Talia stood near a window. Kineta smiled widely and took larger steps. Kineta could count on one hand the number of times she saw Talia wearing something other than her Academy uniform outside of missions. It seemed strange almost taking in the former elite Charmer wearing a simple empire waist gown.

"Talia," Kineta called out. Talia turned to face her with an odd look in her piercing eyes. "Are you here for the wedding?"

"Among other things," Talia replied.

"Sean and I adopted a little girl. She's sweet but she's got an anxiety disorder we're working through."

Talia shook her head sadly. Kineta frowned.

"What is it?"

"You were second-in-command of the most lethal group of people in the world. Now that you're a queen you've lost your touch."

"What?" Kineta never felt more confused. Talia looked down and hugged herself. Kineta suddenly noticed the bulge that was her stomach. She gasped and swallowed hard. Both happiness and jealousy swelled in her. She'd just adopted her beloved Elizabet because of failed pregnancies. Talia had been in that group too…the one that Kineta was sure made her unable to carry children to term only, unlike Lina, Talia had been in since the beginning of it like Kineta. And she was older. Not by much but still older. The midwives said that at this point in her life every year counted. Even if she was in perfect abilities carrying a child would be difficult and dangerous at her age. Yet there Talia was with a bump that wasn't near term but farther along than Kineta ever got.

However, truth be told Talia had been robbed of Kane by Finley. She'd had her son taken from her and now, even in Kineta's mind, Kane belonged to Halt and Pauline. Kanelo, the baby Talia had believed was stillborn, might as well have really been stillborn. The Royal Scout Kane was the son of Ranger Halt and Lady Pauline.

"Lina doesn't know yet," Talia said after several moments. "I haven't seen her to tell her."

Lina, Talia, and Kineta had formed an odd sort of friendship since the Academy's downfall. Lina and Talia had always shared a special connection but Kineta had just been a partner of convenience before rebelling. Her friendship with Liam was what carried her into their close knit circle. The three were orphans in the end with backgrounds that would give even the cruelest person nightmares. Of the three, Kineta should have been last to become a queen.

Lina's royal blood should have made her queen, like Kineta, but she rejected it. Her place as an advanced scout from the Academy would have deemed her an outcast at her age now. If advanced scouts, known for being heartless without emotion, lived so long they either lost love young or never found it to begin with. Talia, however, would have been expected to either take place in court or marry someone of rank with her Charm abilities. Kings had fallen for her before and Liam had been high on the ladder before leaving the Academy. People had actually been wondering why he hadn't found a Charmer to sneak around with. Then there was Kineta…a Captain Archer who moonlighted on search-and-rescue and participated in strategy meetings. She was skilled but hadn't had the opportunities the others had. She was never supposed to become a queen.

"You don't have a ring," Kineta pointed out without judgment. "Did…were you disgraced again?"

Talia shook her head. "I almost wish I could say I was, but I wasn't." She hugged herself tighter. "He was helping me track the people Mary died fighting. They were assassins who killed nobles and leaders for fun. They set a school on fire once…Mary went to take care of them while I tied up loose ends from our previous job. This man and I were forced to pose as lovers and things just took their own route from there. Then he turned out to be with the people I was tracking. I was put in chains and taken prisoner but Kane happened upon us and brought me here, thank grace. I didn't know about…about this baby until we were on our way here. The father doesn't know."

Kineta hugged Talia, shoving aside her own jealousy of the pregnancy. "I'm so sorry."

"He did everything I was taught to do. He Charmed me."

"It's alright. What are you planning to do?"

"Mary's dead. Kane's group took care of those I was after. I'm getting too old for all this. I'm planning to find some life I can raise this child in."

"Are you being looked after?"

Talia nodded. "Halt and Pauline have been kinder to me than I deserve."

Kineta glanced over her shoulder but the older couple was already gone. "Talia…would you consider going back to Hibernia? Could you travel in this condition after the wedding?"

Talia narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You've done so much for other people and when you tried to do something for yourself it went wrong. You could teach my daughter Elizabet how to dance and bat her eyes when she's older for negotiations…I don't much like those tactics but only a fool would say they don't work. You can teach her languages and tutor Scout and…be a lady or Courier…anything you want. Let me help you."

Talia possessively wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I lost one child, Kineta. I know you've lost many more than that but you never actually carried any of them to term nor did you ever actually have one. I'm so sorry that's how it is but…Pauline couldn't have children and she got Kane. I overheard you've adopted Elizabet. This baby's mine."

Kineta nodded. "Yes, of course. I was just offering you a job is all. You said Lina doesn't know yet?"

Talia shook her head. "Didn't seem like the kind of thing to tell over a letter. She'll be here soon for the wedding so I'll just tell her then."

"More like show her," Kineta tried to joke. Talia just gave her a pained smile and averted her eyes back down to her stomach. Usually, the only physical contact Academy Warriors made with each other was in combat or healing but Kineta hugged her anyway. They probably wouldn't have any connection with each other after the Academy if it weren't for Liam and Lina. Their mutual friends' marriage had brought them together and, while Talia wasn't the first Kineta thought of when she and Sean had the conversation as to who would be Elizabet's godparents, they were still close.

"I don't know what to do," Talia admitted. "I can't stay here forever. I'm already wearing out Halt and Pauline's hospitality. They don't want to be bothered with a baby right now. I'm going to see if Liam and Lina would be alright with my staying with them until I can figure something out."

Kineta crossed her arms. "The offer to come to Hibernia stands."

Talia shook her head. "And do what? There's nothing there for me."

"There's always something at the castle you could do."

Talia narrowed her eyes. "I know we're closer now but I couldn't ask that of you. We were never really friends more than we were friends with the right people."

"Either way I think Sean and I could offer you a comfortable life. Come on, Talia. At least think about it."

"Alright," Talia promised.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: YouTube binge. Good holiday prep, right?**

Aubrey and Saberin: At this point, Talia's got a lot of internal conflict and is used to doing things on her own. Makes it difficult to ask for help.

Raider: That they do. People who are outgoing tend to assume those who aren't outgoing are hiding something...can get annoying (I guess...I'm usually the friend who never shuts up.)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout took Elizabet to the room Sean and Kineta would use for their stay in Araluen. She eyed the cushioned cot at the end of the bed. Staff at Araluen were indeed fast. Scout had Elizabet lay down on her parents' bed.

"Would you like a story?" Scout asked as she pulled a blanket up to her cousin's chin. Elizabet nodded. Scout took her coveted Flynn Masque book and turned to a random story. She barely got to where Flynn invades a Wanderers' camp when Elizabet nodded off. Scout closed the book and put it next to the bed so that Elizabet would easily find it when she woke up.

She turned to find Sean leaning against the archway studying them. "Thanks Scout," he said gently. "You're good with her."

Scout shrugged. "I guess I got lots of practice with Caitlyn."

"Your sister's waiting for you in Jenny's restaurant."

"Thanks."

Sean nodded towards Elizabet. "Really, thank you Scout. I know you're putting off time with your friends to help her. Speaking of which, your sister asked me to tell you she would wait for you at Jenny's."

Scout smiled and walked quickly towards the restaurant. Gwen and Kelly fell into step behind her while Warden fell behind them. "Where are we going?" Kelly asked cheerfully.

"My godmother's restaurant," Scout answered. "You all remember Jenny, right?"

Scout and Caitlyn embraced tightly upon seeing each other again. Caitlyn pulled her past the headwaiter and straight the usual private dining room. Scout lit up when she saw Gilan sitting with her parents at the table. David and Dalby stopped chasing each other and ran to hug Scout. Scout went past them and greeted everyone else.

"I thought you two wouldn't be here for a few days," she told her parents.

"We got lucky," her father replied.

"We've missed you Scout," her mother added as Scout hugged her.

Once Scout was finished greeting them she turned to her entourage. The three friends huddled in the doorway. David and Dalby stared at them with interest while Caitlyn hovered nearby trying to be discreet. "You remember my friends?" she asked. "Warden, Lady Gwen, and Kelly."

"Hello," Liam said politely. Each of them just bowed.

"Scout's the only royal one here," Lina reminded them.

"Your Grace…you're a princess too are you not?" Gwen asked shyly.

"No. I am a lady of the Araluen Charmed Battalion," Lina answered

Scout's entourage exchanged nervous looks. She looked to her family for help. Gilan cleared his throat. "Would you three care to join us for a meal?"

"Yes," Scout answered for them after they turned to her. "Come on, sit down. My godmother will probably serve something up soon."

"Halt, Pauline, Kane, and Gabby should be joining us soon," Gilan said. As though on cue they came in.

"We can leave," Warden whispered to Scout. She shook her head.

"Don't. You're friends here."

"But…"

"Sit," Lina ordered. They obeyed. Scout smiled thanks to her mother. Scout's grandparents sat closest to Gilan while Kane and Gabby sat near Scout. Warden, Gwen, and Kelly shifted uncomfortably at the far end of the table. Now there were no empty seats.

David sat between Gilan and Liam while Dalby settled in Pauline's lap. Caitlyn planted herself between Scout and Lina. She chatted happily to anyone who would listen about the trip up. Scout leaned towards Gabby once her sister's attention was directed elsewhere.

"How did you know what to say to Elizabet?" she whispered. "The only other person she took to that quickly is Kineta."

Gabby smiled. "I don't know about your cousin but I simply didn't pretend that Elizabet isn't different."

"What?"

"Elizabet's different. So am I. I think that's why she warmed up to me so quick. I didn't act like either of us is normal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabby lowered her voice. "When you were small Kane brought you to pass out dried flowers to the patients in the medical wing. Kane was nervous once he figured out I was blind but you just told me about how your mother used crutches and gave me flowers. You were too bold to be nervous and your confidence gave Kane the courage to keep meeting with me."

"And I'm glad you did," Kane added as he kissed Gabby's cheek. She just smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm. Scout grinned as she noticed Gabby's reaction. Something in her clouded eyes brightened when they touched one another. Scout glanced towards her grandparents. Pauline was grinning about something unknown while Halt seemed as grim as usual. Scout glanced back to Kane and Gabby. She didn't have time to say much else because Jenny arrived with two serving girls carrying platters heaped with food.

That night Scout went to Sean and Kineta's suite before joining her parents. Elizabet, dressed and ready for bed, ran and embraced her. Scout stroked her freshly washed hair. Sean and Kineta sat together on the bed with Elizabet's book between them.

"I thought I'd say good night before I go home," Scout told them.

Elizabet gasped. Scout actually winced when her little cousin tightened her grip. "She's not leaving us forever," Sean assured his daughter. "She's just spending the night with her parents. Remember them? Liam and Lina?"

Elizabet whimpered and lay her head against Scout's hip. Her wet hair left a large spot on Scout's dress. "You'll see me tomorrow," Scout promised.

"She missed you at dinner," Kineta explained.

"Well then I promise I'll have breakfast with you tomorrow to make up for it," Scout told her. Elizabet loosened her grip slightly. "Good night, Elizabet. Sleep well."

Kineta took Elizabet's hand and pulled her back. Elizabet climbed into her place between them and snuggled beneath the covers. Clearly she wouldn't be using her cot tonight. "Good night Scout," Sean said. Scout smiled and nodded.

"See you all in the morning."

Two hours later, Scout sat in the window of a tall tower with her grandfather, Daniel, Quinlan, and Caitlyn. Anamaria's family had arrived from Iberion and though late the parade was magnificent. Her parents rode sleek black horses with her siblings following close behind. Their banners were brightly colored and costumed entertainers danced wildly in front of them to clear the way. Horace and Cassandra stood at the front of the main entrance. To their right was William with his arm around Anamaria and to their left Rosalina stood with Ace. Near Rosalina was Carissa, who remained in line with other highly ranked staff members.

The leaders of practically every department in the castle, including Gilan, stood in a line behind Horace and Cassandra. Duncan was down there too in his place next to Anamaria. Scout easily picked out her mother standing near Gilan with Lady Georgia and Lady Kelsey, who with Lina made up the Charmed Battalion's Leadership Council. They were beautiful in their formal uniforms. It was warm enough for them to leave their coats neatly slung over the messenger bags that hung across their torsos at their hips. The formal tunics were shaped more like bodices and tightened with laces to hug their bodies tightly.

A handful of Couriers, including her aunt Alyss, stood smiling with their white one-shouldered gowns and winning smiles. Scout took a deep breath once she realized all the ceremony was because William was the crown prince. She was doomed to the same fuss when her day came. Her father stood with her uncle Will in the shadows. Kane stood next to the Royal Scout's commandant. The Iberion family dismounted in unison and walked gracefully up to meet the Araluens. Even Scout could tell they were tense. After all, Araluen had sent its Royal Scouts, two Rangers, and even a few Battalion ladies to infiltrate Iberion conspiracies. Kane himself had been one of those Scouts and now he was going to be in their daughter's wedding party. Scout silently laughed at the irony.

Scout spotted her Hibernian cousins looking through a window opposite of the courtyard a few stories below. Sean and Kineta leaned forward with Elizabet perched on the ledge between them. Their arms were protectively around their adopted daughter as she smiled at the festive scene below. Elizabet caught Scout's gaze and waved excitedly. Scout smiled and waved back.

She watched as they exchanged formal greetings. Anamaria hugged each of her family members and brought William forward to meet them. William seemed nervous but did everything Scout could think would be expected of him.

"You should be down there," Daniel teased. "You're in the wedding party just like Kane."

"Shut up," Scout snapped.

"And there's the conversation a Ranger and crown princess exchange," Halt muttered. Caitlyn and Quinlan giggled.

"Really though, we better get down to meet everyone," Daniel said. "You coming, Daideo?"

"Nope. You four have fun."

Scout shook her head as he walked away. Daniel, Scout, Caitlyn, and Quinlan ran down to the grand hall where everyone of importance had gathered. Kane stood off to the side talking to a heavy woman wearing too many colored powders on her face. Scout noticed Gabby nearby with her hand looped around Carissa's arm. The two whispered intently with one another, Gabby being particularly smug.

Rosalina had paired off with one of the princes. He was probably the crown prince the way he haughtily held himself. The two seemed equally annoyed by each other. Ace hovered near his parents trying to keep his gaze on the eyes of an Iberion princess who couldn't be more than two or three years older than Anamaria and not her low cut neckline.

Scout counted the other royal siblings of William's bride-elect. The tallest of the princes stood with an elegant lady of court with dark hair and eyes that seemed to be a trademark of Iberion. Another man identical to the crown prince stood with a princess who seemed to be of another kingdom. Scout felt someone catch her arm. She turned to find Anamaria's dark eyes meeting hers. "Your escort is over here," she said. Scout followed her to a charming young prince who had separated himself from the others. "Fernando this is Scout, crown princess of Hibernia and a very dear friend of William's."

"I wasn't aware Araluen and Hibernia had such relations," Fernando scoffed. "Not to the extent that their children are so closely connected to include in wedding."

Scout narrowed her eyes. "I grew up here in Araluen. I've known William all my life."

"It will be my pleasure to escort such an important _princesa_ ," Fernando said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. " _Scusa senoritas."_

Anamaria offered Scout an apologetic expression. "He is against my marrying William," she explained. "And I hope you are not offended but he doesn't really like you either. He feels the Hibernians are weak because of their prolong civil war."

"But Hibernia is united now." Scout couldn't help coming to the defense of her new country.

"I am sorry," Anamaria said softly. "I never…"

"Don't apologize." William came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "That's why we paired him with you, Scout."

"Because I'm the princess of Hibernia?"

"Because you don't take anyone's crow sitting down."

Sean joined them with Elizabet clinging to his waist. "Just don't start a war," he said sternly. "Remember this is a wedding and weddings are meant for peace."

Scout nodded. Because it was late the reception didn't last long. They all went to bed and, as promised, Scout had breakfast with her Hibernian family. The breakfast was the last peaceful moment of her day. Scout almost wished she were back in Hibernia at her lessons. The Iberions didn't like the Araluens or Hibernians and the feeling was more than mutual. Even Horace, usually reserved and easy-going, seemed irritated by his son's future in-laws. Scout found she was best able to endure Fernando when she dwelled on the fact that Kane had Adrian. The princess's attitude matched her appearance, vain and overbearing. Scout wasn't one to judge people based on their looks but Princess Adrian was difficult to place.

Thankfully they were relieved of the duties after dinner. William invited his side of the wedding party to a private room for dessert while Anamaria went with her side to a different room. "That was torture," Ace complained. "Her family's all mad."

"That clown Ignacio she paired me with is completely conceded," Rosalina agreed. "All he talked about was himself."

Scout was glad Rosalina was too vain to notice the shared glances. "Just get through the wedding," William pleaded. "That's all I ask."

Everyone else muttered to themselves as they were served cake and wine. For the first time in her life Scout had open access to alcohol that hadn't been watered down but she couldn't bring herself to drink any of it. She needed her head to be clear. Scout went to the balcony of the room she'd been in so many times before. She knew exactly where to jump to have a safe landing. William, Daniel, Kane, and Ace joined her at the railing.

"Our bows are stashed below," Kane said evenly. "We got an extra one ready for you, Scout. You know, just in case."

Scout took a deep breath. "Our parents will be furious."

"Probably," Daniel agreed.

"And we've got two crown heirs in the group now as opposed to one," Ace pointed out. They all nodded. William and Daniel both took a long drink from their ales. Ace had used liquor in medical settings so often the smell brought unpleasant memories and Gabby had more or less banned Kane from anything stronger than berry wines.

"I saw a pretty big stag the other day," William said before finishing his drink. "It'd be good to have some fresh venison at the feast. You think Jenny would appreciate a donation from an anonymous well-wisher?"

"They royal chef isn't catering?" Scout asked.

"He and Jenny are splitting it," the Araluen crown prince shrugged.

Daniel finished his drink. "She needs all the food she can get with Adrian in attendance."

"That was a low shot," Ace muttered.

"If she had a personality I wouldn't be making them."

Scout leaned over the ledge. "I'm staying with my parents. They'll know something's up."

"I think they may assume you fell asleep reading to that charming little cousin of yours," William said.

"True."

"Oh what the hell? William, this is for you," Daniel finally exclaimed. He set down his empty tankard and swung himself over the balcony. They could hear him land softly below.

"I've nothing to lose. Gabby's already gone home," Kane shrugged. Within moments Scout stood with only the princes.

"I'm not the one getting married," Ace said. He followed. Scout and William looked to each other.

"If I go first I'm setting a bad example. If you go first I'm watching over visiting royalty."

"Nobody's going to buy that," Scout laughed.

"Probably not."

"This is completely irresponsible."

"Very irresponsible."

"How long until the wedding?"

"Four days."

"Any chance of hunting again before then?"

"Not likely."

"Hm…well I better kill the stag so I don't kill Fernando."

Scout jumped over. Sure enough William followed after her.

"You know, most allow the groom to kill the stag."

Scout laughed. "We'll see."

Completely assembled, the group took up arms and began running through the trees.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: That moment a virus rakes havoc on a holiday :/**

Saberin: Well...at least Scout's old enough for the ships now...

Aubrey: If you need to consult age ranges, know that Scout is 17 now and the ages were posted in a prior chapter in the response section.

Raider: Well...not exactly. Bachelor parties don't typically involve a young female cousin tagging along :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Lina leaned on the ledge of her open window. She smiled to herself as she saw five familiar figures dashing towards the trees on the far side. Liam came behind her and brushed her neck with his lips. "Come to bed. She's going to be out all night," he whispered.

"Why did she have to grow up on us?" Lina asked.

"I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure that's just the way it works."

The cool air felt good against her face. Lina leaned out farther. "I wish we could have been so carefree when we were her age."

Liam wrapped his arms around her. "It must be nice."

"Mhm…do you ever think we were wrong sending Scout to Hibernia?"

"No. It was either uproot the entire family or just the daughter who was uncertain about her future anyway. Besides Scout chose for herself, remember?"

Lina shrugged. "I suppose."

Liam began kissing her again but his attention jolted back to the field. "Were scouts supposed to go out tonight?"

Lina followed his gaze to where a dozen people in dark clothing ventured towards the tree line. "No," she whispered. She squinted in the dark and leaned forward more. Her heart fell. "Is that…"

"I think it's time for me to go."

"Both of us are going."

"What about Caitlyn?"

"I'll send her to stay with Rosalina."

"Alright but I'm running ahead."

And run Liam did. He gathered his cloak, boots, and bow in a whirl while Lina roused Caitlyn and gave her youngest daughter careful instructions. She then made her way to the stables and saddled Prince quietly. She was up and riding in no time but the stalkers and Liam were already past the trees. She got Prince up to a comfortable pace and set to stringing her bow. She tracked her husband as only she could until she came upon a scene that made up the worst of her nightmares.

Liam was bloodied and bound across the back of a horse being carried away with haste. Lina pulled at her reins and pulled an arrow. The rider was dead in no time. Two of his companions turned back to train arrows on her but the rest remained focused on Kane, William, Daniel, Ace, and Scout. Lina knew if she killed one the others would just release their arrows, killing either her or one of the young hunting party. Lina loosened her drawback and held her hands up in mock surrender. Kane and Daniel, both trained for these situations, had caught onto the danger long ago and had been trying to find a way to tend it without alerting their royal companions. Seeing Lina come into the light gave them the distraction they needed.

The moment the boys released their arrows Lina leaned to the side and held herself flat to Prince's side as the horse galloped full speed in a wide arc. Daniel inherited his father's natural talent as an archer and Kane was by birth a Sunrise Warrior's son raised by the man who trained the best archers in the Ranger Corps. It didn't take long for the cloaked men to realize their efforts were useless and began running away.

Ace and Scout hesitated but the others pursued the way they were trained. Lina signaled Prince to spin back and raise on his hind legs to crowd the closest attacker. Lina slung her bow over her shoudler and thrust the arrow into the face of her victim. Without bows, arrows were pitiful weapons but Lina had enough force to do the job. She drew out her katana and chased after the runners.

"Damn!" she cursed as more of them appeared on horseback. There were too many to count in the dark but she recognized the two leaders. One, wearing the same mark that had caused alarm, sat on a sleek black mare looking smug. On his tunic was a rising sun streaked with red. It was the mark of the Sunrise Warrior Academy. The other was Rey Felipe, Anamaria's father.

"This is low," she snapped once she realized words were her best defense.

" _Silencio_!" a red faced man next to Rey Felipe barked. " _Usted debe morir ahora_! You must die now!"

Lina narrowed her eyes. " _Grandes palabras_ _de_ _un hombre tan pequeño_ _. ¿Está usted tan poco importante que usted dice sólo lo que le dicen? Ladrar de nuevo, el perro. Muéstrele a su maestro lo que un perro callejero bueno que eres_ ," she spat. "Big words from such a small man. Are you so unimportant you say only what you are told? Bark again, dog. Show your master what a good mutt you are." The man glared at her. She held her ground. "That's right. I speak your language."

"Enough," the Academy-marked man said. "Do you remember me, Nerilina?"

Lina eyed him. "Sure, you are the pigheaded wannabe Captain who lost your imaginary promotion to a much better man."

She could almost see his blood boil. "That should have been mine! That bastard didn't even know who his father was and I bet still doesn't!"

"A bastard who is a much better man than you."

"Is that your woman, Carlos?" Rey Felipe asked. Carlos had been Liam's biggest rival and even enemy back at the Academy. Lina hadn't thought of him in a long time but his arrogance brought back several memories.

Carlos nudged his horse forward. He reached out and grabbed Lina's wrist. She tried to pull away but his grip was firm. He held her bare arm up in the moonlight and smiled. He traced an old scar with the tip of his knife.

"Remember when I gave that to you, Nerilina?" he whispered sadistically. "All you had to do was be with me. I could have given you everything. I had a birthright. I was entitled to more than that orphan slave ever was."

"Funny," Lina hissed back. "An orphan slave became among the best of Araluen's Rangers. Another orphan is now queen of Hibernia. I may be wrong but I'm beginning to think that more is accomplished through work than birthright."

"It should be you as queen."

"Go jump off a wall."

He thrust her arm back. "You already did that. And now I hear that you're damaged goods. Why is it you haven't left that strange saddle of yours? Why do you have crutches strapped to its side?"

"I'm not goods I'm a person."

"We'll see about that."

"What do you want?" William's voiced boomed with the authority of his father as he caught up to them.

Rey Felipe walked over to him. "First, you will be killed. No daughter of mine will marry an Araluen prince, even if she is my youngest. Then we will move onto your friends."

Lina looked back to her daughter. Clearly Scout had never experienced anything like this before, something Lina had wondered since she began sneaking out to the woods at night. She glanced quickly to the bodies that littered the area and silently pled it wasn't going to affect Scout too much. Suddenly Carlos was yanking her to the ground. He had her pinned by the time she was fully aware of what was happening. "I'm going to…" Carlos began but suddenly an arrow was poking through his neck. He slumped over. In an instant everything was still. Lina looked to the clearing for the shooter. William still stood with his hands at his sides. Kane and Daniel had arrows pulled in their bows, not released. Ace didn't have it in him to kill another person. Scout, however, stood with her bow up. It'd been her arrow. The men had seemed to discount the teenage girl as a threat.

"Scout, run!" she shouted. Her daughter was frozen. "Run!" Lina begged. A black arrow plunged into one of the Iberions. The skirmish lasted just long enough for Lina to push Carlos' body away from her. It seemed like every Ranger on hand for the wedding had arrived with bows and knives in full swing. Knights and common soldiers spilled from the trees and began fighting. Lina pushed herself. Scout had dropped to her knees. Lina crawled the short distance and sat beside her. She touched Scout's shoulder tenderly. "Scout?" she whispered. Scout seemed to snap at the sound of her name. She stared into her mother's eyes vacant of all emotion. Lina rubbed her back.

"I killed him, Mama," she finally whispered.

There was no denying it. "Yes," Lina told her.

"And you killed that other man."

"Yes."

"Kane, William, and Daniel…they all killed too."

Lina hugged her tightly. "I tried so hard to protect you from this."

Scout trembled violently.

"I killed that man."

Soon both Horace and Sean appeared. They walked to where soldiers had Rey Felipe on his knees. "I would declare war on your country right this moment," Horace said firmly. "But that would hold up my son's wedding."

"Besides, pity for good men to die over their king's lack of judgment," Sean agreed.

"I'm sure you've lost more than a few of your best just now," Horace said, "I think a large dowry gift is an order. Perhaps since you also attacked Princess Scout you should loop Hibernia into your gift as well."

"Perhaps the dowry should cover all Araluen's major allies," Sean went on. "Let's see...is this country still on good terms with Arrida and Nihon-Ja?"

"We are," Horace nodded. "And Scandia. I think that free trade will even open to Araluen merchants while Iberion merchants are still subject to Araluen taxes. After all, that would be a good gesture of good will."

"You are _loco_!" Rey Felipe countered. "Too much money!"

"Not near what a war will cost," Horace hissed in a low voice. He leaned down. "If you ever try to harm my sons again I will kill you regardless of what conflict it causes in the courts. Listen to me. Anamaria, your daughter, will marry William, my son. Your children in this clearing tonight? Skandians still believe in slavery and I know more than one jarl that would love my gesture of goodwill. I hope your wife is prepared to lead your country because you, Rey Felipe, are never setting foot on Iberion soil again."

"You can't do this."

"I am doing it."

"And I support it," Sean said before Horace could continue. "I believe this conversation is over. You will now be escorted to your wife to explain these events to her. Leave your dead and say goodbye to the sons here.

"Take all the survivors to the dungeons," Horace ordered his men. "Keep them separated."

Horace went to his sons and put a hand on each of their shoulders. The princes had a murmured conversation with their father. Halt stepped forward and went straight to Kane. He and his son stepped to the side to whisper. Gilan gave orders to the Rangers and then went to cut Liam free. Will went to Daniel and led him away.

"Those were people from your old life weren't they?" Scout asked dryly. Lina nodded.

"Just the one was. Carlos."

"You and Papa used to be part of them. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And Kineta too?"

Lina swallowed hard. "Yes. She was an archer."

"What did Papa do?"

"Search-and-Rescue Captain. He led teams through particularly intricate missions."

"And you?"

Lina swallowed hard again. "I was an advanced scout. I…I had similar duties to what these men did tonight."

Scout jerked away. She stared at her mother. "No."

"Times were different then, Scout. Please…"

"You attacked innocent people."

"I…"

"You told me to never attack someone unless I was certain they weren't innocent."

"I also told you I learned that the hard way."

"But…" Scout trailed off with frustrated sobs.

"Scout," Lina said gently. "I…"

"Don't touch me! I hate you!"

Scout found her feet and began running. Her mother wouldn't be able to immediately follow. Liam had been standing just a few feet away when their daughter fled. He started after her but Lina held her hand up to him. "She'll just keep running."

"I'll go," Sean volunteered. He nodded reassuringly to Liam and Lina. "You two are good parents. She's just angry."

Liam knelt with Lina as Sean jogged after Scout. Halt came over to join them. Kane had already been in situations like that one before as a Royal Scout so it hadn't taken as long to get his emotions stable. Halt knelt down so he was at eye level with both of them. "You two did nothing wrong," he told them confidently. "From what I've learned watching others there comes a time in every young person's life when mother and father can no longer give them answers and a mentor has to step in."

"She said she hates me," Lina whispered.

"I know and it isn't true. If she hated you she wouldn't have shot that man attacking you. She's just scared. Come on back to the castle. We'll get some coffee, and for you, Lina, some tea."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: 3rd chapter in a row I've had to replace as a correction. I'm done with updates until the meds are done. This is actually 2 chapters combined because medicated me skipped one. Thanks to Raider for pointing it out.**

Raider: Haha...yep that is not a new threat. It was in the old one. Hope you had a virus-free 4th :) Obviously I didn't.

Gold: Love the mass reviews I'm getting from you :) Hope you're caught up soon! Cliff hangers area always so much more fun when the readers are caught up :) I've got the oneshots of Elizabet lined up for when she becomes the focus of the story. Those tend to amp up the adoption them.

Saberin: Hehe...oh how I'm eager for the day I can just sit and write out oneshots...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Sean jogged at a distance until Scout stopped. He caught up with her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Running won't solve your problems," he said.

"My mother's a lie. I thought a she was a good person who defended Araluen but…but…"

"Listen to me, Scout. Your mother is good person. A lot of innocent people are alive because of her and she doesn't get the thanks most heroes do."

"Did you even hear what she did?"

"She already told you about that, remember? This is just the first time you saw it firsthand." Sean dropped his hands to her elbows. She'd begun shaking. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Your mother went through a lot she couldn't control. Do you see now why people talk about her but never of what she's done in detail?"

Scout began crying. She wasn't sure why but she did.

"If she hadn't intervened, if you hadn't intervened, both Araluen and Hibernia would have surely lost their crown heirs along with Ace, Kane, and Daniel. She saved all of you just then by keeping those men talking. She did that on purpose, Scout. There's a reason people say she's the best. She's really good at what she was trained to do."

"I told her I hated her," Scout whispered.

"You didn't mean it and you'll have the chance to explain that." Sean wiped away her tears with his thumps. "Scout, your mother used to think she wouldn't live to be the age Kane is. Most people who had her position didn't. She used to accept that she'd never be married or have children. She believed it as firmly as you believe you'll have those things one day. It was as though it were a fact about her life. When she married your father she was so happy…they both were. I couldn't believe anyone could be that happy. At first they were still semi-dwelling on the belief they wouldn't ever have children. Then they started trying and failed for a long time. When you came…I wasn't there when she was with you. I didn't even see you until much later but her first mission after you were born took her to Hibernia.

"Leaving you broke her heart, Scout, but she did it to protect you. That's the mission that twisted her foot, you know. When we unburied her and saw her foot we thought she'd die from loss of blood. Even the field healer couldn't do anything but drug her to sleep and send her to Dun Kilty for treatment. Her will to live is what kept her going, Scout, and if it weren't for you and your father she wouldn't have had that will. You kept her alive."

Scout trembled again. "I want to see Mama."

Sean nodded. "Alright."

They turned but were met with two sharp swords. Sean tightened his grip on Scout. "Hello, Your Grace," a sadistic female voice teased. More, both men and women, appeared. They wore black uniforms with no markings. They hauled Kineta, Elizabet, and, surprisingly, Talia out. All three were bound and gagged. "Remind me to thank Iberion and that silly band of ruffians they hired. We've been trying to catch all of you without entourages for weeks now."

Sean glared but it did him no good. Soon he, his family, and Talia were being taken at a quick pace in the opposite direction of Castle Araluen. He looked to Scout. Panic poured from her wide eyes. This was probably the first time she'd been in such a position before. He looked to Elizabet. His tiny daughter trembled. She closed her eyes tight as though that'd make it go away. He could almost see her months of therapy unraveling. He could probably start talking and keep her from being taken. He could deny Elizabet had anything to do with them and that they were about to kidnap a simple servant's child or an orphan. He couldn't bring himself to form the words though. With a glance at Kineta he realized she'd already thought of that tactic. Obviously she hadn't been able to say it either.

They rode and kept riding. Sean desperately hoped others were following silently through the trees. Enough Rangers had been present just a few moments ago. Perhaps one of them was on the trail. He wondered how the black-clad people got to his family in a castle crawling with guards and why they took Talia too. He knew his wife had offered to take her back to Hibernia so that she could try and make a life for herself and her child. They'd probably been sitting up together or something along those lines when they were taken. From what little he knew about Talia he wouldn't put it past her to lie and claim relation. If Kineta claimed Elizabet as their daughter then it'd be easy to believe. Their daughter and Talia shared a similar shade of blond hair.

* * *

Will stayed in his hiding place wrapped up in his cloak. Daniel was fine. He wasn't happy that it was personal friends and 'family' members targeted but he came to terms quickly. When he saw Sean run after Scout, however, some gut feeling had made his legs follow.

Will ran to the castle. Horace, Cassandra, William, Anamaria, Ace, Liam, Lina, Alyss, Daniel, Carissa, Halt, Pauline, Kane, and even Gabby had gathered in a common room to drink coffee (and tea) and take the edge of all that had happened. Quinlan and Caitlyn sat side-by-side with tea in a corner, both still wearing their sleep clothes.

"Where's Scout?" Lina demanded the moment he came in.

"There was a third group," he said in a low voice. "They just took Sean, Kineta, Elizabet, Scout, and Talia."

"Elizabet?" Gabby repeated softly.

"Yes," Will confirmed. Concern filled the room. Liam and Lina shared a glance before turning towards Pauline. The retired Courier just nodded.

"Caitlyn's safe here," she promised without having to be asked.

"I'm going," Kane volunteered. Gabby squeezed his arm.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I'm going," Daniel added. Alyss stared at him with wide eyes but Will nodded with approval before she could say anything.

"Me too," William spoke up.

"This is all my fault," Anamaria told them with tears threatening to spill out. "My family…"

"You're welcome to stay here until William returns to marry you," Cassandra assured her.

"I'll go tell Gilan you and Will are both away," Halt said to Liam. "And I'll volunteer to watch over Redmont until you return."

In no time the group was on horseback flying through the trees. Will, Liam, Lina, Kane, William, and Daniel raced forward with urgency. Will led them to where he'd last seen the black clad kidnappers and in no time Kane and Lina, by far the best trackers in the well trained group, were in the lead with their horses at a canter. They rode all night but so did the kidnappers. The six broke into dead runs as they saw the Hibernian royal family and Talia being forced onto a ship already in the process of sailing away.

* * *

Scout looked over her shoulder as the ship rocked beneath her feet. For just a moment she saw her father and uncle standing up in their saddles and her 'cousins' reining in their horses, but most of all she saw her mother looking right at her. Panic and worry flooded Lina's face and Scout couldn't help grinning for the smallest moment. There was hope.

A barred trapdoor was thrust open. A steep ladder led to the tiny holding space. Kineta was tossed down first. Elizabet and Scout followed and then they pushed Sean in. The woman holding the door hesitated when Talia stepped willingly onto the first step but a man behind her shoved so she fell the rest of the way. Scout's heart raced but Sean was fast. He caught Talia before she hit the ground and held onto her firmly until she found her feet. The family looked up just in time for the door to be slammed shut. Scout shuttered as the door bolted shut.

"What are we going to do?" Scout whispered. Kineta, who had gotten Elizabet onto her hip, rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Scout, Talia and I've gotten out of worse before."

"Your father used to be the best search-and-rescue agent in the business too," Talia told her. "We just have to sit tight."

"But first things first," Sean said with authority. "Elizabet, are you injured?"

Elizabet stared at him for several minutes before shaking her head vigorously. Kineta rubbed her daughter's arm. "It's alright. We'll be fine," she promised.

"Talia?" Sean asked. Talia wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I think we're both good. Thanks for breaking my fall, by the way."

Sean nodded. He turned to Scout. "You?"

"I'm alright," she answered.

Jerky rocking told them they were heading for open sea. Realizing they weren't going anywhere for a while they sat down leaning against the walls. "You scared Elizabet?" Talia asked. Elizabet stared at her with wide fearful eyes.

"Talia's alright," Kineta assured her. "You don't have to be afraid of her. I went to school with her when I was little."

Scout shook her head. Kineta hid the true nature of the Academy just like her own mother had. Suddenly Scout saw the importance of it. A little girl, especially one like Elizabet, didn't deserve to know about that kind of evil. "Why don't you try and sleep, Elizabet?" Sean offered. "It's likely to be a long trip."

Elizabet curled up with Kineta and closed her eyes. Scout looked away. The scene made her miss her mother too much. She instead turned her attention to the trapdoor above them. It was still morning so the sun beat down and made the small space stuffy. She looked back to her family. Sean and Kineta were both staring at sleeping Elizabet with concern. She could almost see Talia's mind race. It was like her mother's did when she was trying to solve a complex problem.

* * *

Lina sat with one knee drawn up to her chin on a large crate. It'd taken a day and a half to find a Skandian wolfship to pursue the one that took her cousins, friend, and daughter. She'd never felt so helpless. Thanks to Daniel's impressive skill they knew where the ship was heading. It was for slave trading. Lina doubted they were going to pawn off the Hibernian royal family as slaves but still she worried.

She glanced over as Kane walked over and climbed onto the crate next to her. She'd been like something between a second mother and young aunt to him his entire life. Halt and Pauline were great parents but the fact was they were old while Lina was young. Sometimes it was easier for him to turn to her or Liam. Either way, the two shared a special bond.

"You look like Father does when he can't figure something out," Kane said after several moments. "Worried about Scout?"

"Well she is my daughter," Lina answered. She dropped her leg and leaned back. "I'm worried about all of them."

"Because of Hibernia?"

Lina shook her head. "Hibernia's the reason so many of us were allowed to come on this mission. That's my family, Kane…blood family. And Talia was my roommate at the Academy growing up. She was my closest friend."

Kane nodded. "Is it bad I worry more for Scout than Talia? I mean…Talia's my birthmother."

"But you grew up knowing Scout and Talia's been in worse situations before. Don't beat yourself up over that little detail."

Kane took a deep breath. "I was planning to ask Gabby to marry me after William and Anamaria tied the knot."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you two were getting so serious."

"Well, I've already asked her once and she wanted to wait a little longer…she's special."

"I didn't say I don't approve. I think it's a good match."

Kane stared back out at the ocean. "How did…I mean…how did you know Liam was for you?"

Lina shook her head. "There's no easy answer to that question."

"I guess not."

Lina realized how much Kane was struggling and sat up a little straighter. "We'd spoken lightly of marriage before I left Hibernia to find your father but I never wholly considered it until he rescued Cassandra and me from the Academy's grip. To protect Cassandra and her twins I turned our captors' attention to me and was whipped daily for it. When we were freed he cared for me in a way nobody ever had before. I'd come close to dying before but that was the most prolonged bout. He never lost focus and he never gave up. I'd always pictured my husband, if I ever got lucky enough to have one, as a man who always took care of me no matter what. Even a healer would have written me off as a casualty but he never did."

Kane took her words to heart. "I'm not good enough for her."

Lina laughed. "And you never will be but she's good enough for you."

He smiled. "You think she could be happy with me, though? I mean…a Royal Scout's life isn't exactly stable."

"Why does she need that kind of stability?"

"I mean…she's blind."

Lina held up her twisted foot. "Rangers don't really need wives who can't walk."

"That's different you were married to Liam before you got that way."

"And he didn't leave me."

"He couldn't you two had Scout."

"Do you really think our children are the sole reason he didn't leave me?"

Kane sighed. "No."

"Exactly."

Kane crossed his arms. "But she wants children right away. I'll be gone a lot."

Lina couldn't stop the giggle. "If a Ranger and Battalion Lady can make it work so can a Royal Scout and healer's assistant…or midwife apprentice or whatever it is Gabby's in now."

"Scout and Caitlyn are different."

Lina shook her head and looked up at the sky. "You've come to me with this because I'm the youngest married woman you know, correct?"

"And the only one available right now while I've got the nerve to ask," Kane added. She rolled her eyes.

"Point made. Well Kane, Liam and I married the same week as Will and Alyss. Look at the age gap between Daniel and Scout. We'd been trying just as long as they had. Gabby's not going to hate you just because it takes a while to start your family. And while we're on the topic you don't need children until you're both more set in your careers. You know your salary. It provides a comfortable life for yourself and could easily filter in a wife with simple needs but can it really take both a wife and child?"

Kane shook his head. "No."

"So…"

"Thanks Lina."

She hugged him. "You're a good man. I'm sure you'll figure it all out."

He looked back to the water. "I can't help feeling like I should protect Talia and her kid. I mean…that's my little brother or sister. Big brothers protect their little siblings, right?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't have siblings," Lina replied. "But Kane…you do know you owe her nothing, right?"

He nodded. "I know."

"Then why does it feel like you think you do?"

Kane shrugged. "I don't know. I guess…my parents are great but she's my blood kin you know? Like Sean and my father are your blood kin…it's hard to explain."

"I get it."

"Really?"

"On second thought I really don't. I've always known exactly who my blood kin was."

Kane looked down at his feet. "I'd like to find my birth father. I mean…I want to know what sort of man he was."

"You know that's a dangerous path."

"It's just…what if I turn out like him? I want to know what I'm up against."

Lina turned so she could face him. "You have an amazing father, Kane. He'll always be there for you. Knowing who your birth father is can only make things complicated. I wish I'd had someone who loved me as much as Halt loves you around when I was younger. If you really want to know, fine. But do you really need to?"

"You always knew who yours was."

"And I've always wished it was someone besides him. Anyone besides him, actually."

* * *

When Scout woke it was dark. She noticed all of her cousins including Elizabet were still sound asleep. She stretched her stiff muscles as she noticed Talia was awake. "Can't sleep?" she whispered. Talia shook her head.

"You can't either it seems."

Scout shifted around hoping the change would bring the feeling back to her legs. "I'm thirsty."

Talia nodded toward Scout's belt. "Pop one of the metal disks off and put it beneath your tongue."

Scout worked at the leather until one of the decorative silver blanks came off and did as told. After just a few moments her mouth salivated so she had something to swallow. It wasn't water but it was enough to ease her thirst. She spit the blank out. "Did you learn that at the Academy?"

Talia smiled. "Technically yes but it isn't a trick taught in classes. I almost died of dehydration after one of my missions so your mother taught me how to cope."

Scout wiped the blank on her skirt. "Mama used to use this trick?"

Talia nodded. "You know that small Arridi coin she carries with her? This is its purpose."

Scout smiled. She rested her chin on her knees and took a deep breath. "You sure you've gotten out of worse before?" she asked.

"Oh yes…and better I'm certain your parents are coming for us. They're the best in the business."

"Can they really track a ship though?"

"They can and they will."

Scout slid the metal blank through her fingers. "I was almost sure that, aside from Elizabet, you'd be an anxious wreck here."

Talia bit her lip and rubbed her stomach. "It's a less than desirable situation but I seem to keep finding myself in those. We'll be alright."

Scout tucked her hair out of her face. "I guess."

"You've never really seen your parents at their best, have you?"

Scout hesitated a few moments before shaking her head. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's probably better that you haven't since you're so young. They'll find us. I can promise you that."

Days turned to weeks. The sailors lowered what they needed in a bucket as though they were animals. Kineta, having the most experience with captive situations, took charge of rations. Talia was given the most and only she and Elizabet were allowed whole pieces of fruit. It took some arguing to get Talia to accept. For the first time in Scout's life she never felt fully sustained after each meal. None of them did. It grew colder as climates changed and the ship never stopped moving. Soon everyone sat huddled together beneath cloaks spread out like blankets.

* * *

"Where are they heading?" Daniel wondered aloud. The ship resupplied itself by sending men in rowboats to the far off shores of various ports they went by. The boats would return but men would ride up the coast after making purchases and return on stolen fishermen's vessels. They were moving fast. Will, Liam, and Lina studied every marker they could in hopes of finding something that would give them a clue to the ending location. Thankfully, their original wolfship docked for supplies in a Genovisan port and they switched to the _Wolfwill_. Svein, as a personal friend, was much more understanding of their goals and sympathetic to their inability to pay upfront. That, however, was a long time ago.

"We're closing in on Nihon-Ja," Will realized. He glanced to Lina. It seemed he'd just confirmed something in her mind.

"Why Nihon-Ja?" Kane asked.

"Nihon-Ja may not be their final destination," Will muttered.

"Well does anybody here know what goes beyond that?" William asked.

"It's not really part of Ranger training," Will admitted. "Liam?"

Liam shook his head. "I could tell you a few trade ports but that's all. Most of the people beyond Nihon-Ja are nomadic because of harsh climates."

"Slavatia," Lina said. They all turned to her. She just glanced back. "Slavatia and Czechizvich are beyond Nihon-Ja and if we sail past them we will reach a tribal land of Intuits. The farther you go the less unification and formal government. There's no way this voyage will last much longer. Nomads struggling for food don't just up and travel all the way to Araluen to collect the Hibernian royal family plus one and carry them back to their homeland."

They gave up their horses at one of the ports to a Ranger returning from a mission. He agreed to escort their companions to the new 'Old Bob'. Lina took a deep breath and gripped the ship's railing. Liam slid his arm around her. "She'll be alright," he promised. "We raised her to be tough."

* * *

Scout became accustomed to being awake with Talia in the dead of night while her cousins slept. She assumed Sean and Kineta were mentally and emotionally drained by their situation and Elizabet spent a lot of time staring up with fearful eyes. She hadn't made attempts to talk or even her basic noises since they were taken. Literally all her progress diminished. But in the middle of the night Scout found sleep hard to come by. She was hungry, dirty, and most of all bored out of her wits. Talia's condition made her highly uncomfortable. She dozed throughout the day and even some at night but actual rest was hard for her.

"You seem ill," Scout whispered long after the sun went down. Talia sighed deeply.

"Would you rub my back? It really hurts."

Sean, Kineta, and Scout's lives had come to revolve around two goals: keeping Elizabet calm and Talia comfortable. Talia asking for help of any kind was rare so they usually had to guess at what she needed. Scout scooted over and dug her fingers along Talia's lower back. "I can't believe they took you."

Talia just shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it now."

They stayed silent for a while. Then, "Once Mama caught Kane and me hunting when we were supposed to be at a language lesson. She made us wash dishes at Jenny's restaurant as punishment and Jenny was with David. Jenny seemed to get hot really fast. She started to fall once and Kane caught her."

Talia smiled. "I'm so glad the boy's turned out so well."

"Did you ever miss him after you gave him up?"

The question came before Scout could filter it. She turned bright red upon realizing what she'd done. Talia glanced back before answering. "Did anyone ever tell you exactly how he came to Halt and Pauline's care?"

With a red face Scout shook her head. "No." Obviously she'd crossed the line.

"I heard your mother told you a great deal of her old life."

"She did."

"Then I think you're mature enough to handle this one as well."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Meds are wearing off so let's see how this goes...**

Saberin: Oh how much happens as a result of their being kidnapped...:P

Rebel: Welcome to account-status :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Talia leaned back into the corner. Scout drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as she waited. Perhaps listening to Talia would help her ignore the hunger pains.

"I didn't know I was carrying Kane until after everyone headed for Redmont. I was disgraced just once but apparently it was enough. At first I was scared but I came to my senses. I knew what would happen to both me and the baby so I started taking steps to leave the Academy. However my support of the rebels, your father's group, came to light and I was taken captive. They kept me in a cell chained to a bed the entire time.

"When I had him he made no noise. I thought he was stillborn. They let me believe it too. Then Finley, your grandmother, saved me from execution and…I didn't know he was actually alive until much later, after you were born. See, some people had taken your parents and my old friend Mary captive. The people aligned with Finley, actually."

"I know that part of the story," Scout said quickly. She didn't want to hear it again. Talia nodded.

"Your mother discovered Kane when they beat down the Academy and took him to Redmont's Ward until she could find a better arrangement for him, but Halt and Pauline stepped in and adopted him instead. When I saw him that day a decade later it took so much to keep from taking him and riding off. I spoke with both Halt and Pauline. We all agreed they were his parents now. I couldn't take a child from the only home he knew nor could I do that to your grandparents. He was all they had."

"Well," Scout whispered after a while, "You've got this one now."

Talia grinned and looked down. "I suppose I do."

The ship jerked suddenly. Scout collided with Talia. Her sleeping cousins rolled over one another. They jerked their heads up as the door was flung open. "Up!" one of the black-uniformed women ordered.

"Can you climb, Talia?" Sean asked.

"I think I have to."

Kineta put Elizabet on her hip as she stood. "You go first," she said to Talia. "Sean will go behind you in case you fall."

Talia moved slowly and relied heavily on Sean as she climbed the steep steps but she made it. Scout went up next while Kineta carried Elizabet behind her. The ship had been anchored in the dead of night. They pushed them towards a longboat. Two of the uniformed women helped Talia in. They sat down and people in uniforms took up oars. They were lowered down to the water and rowed towards a dark port. Kineta held Elizabet's face against her shoulder.

They were taken to a building and led below ground. The man in the lead opened a heavy iron door and stood aside. "Go in," he ordered. They had no choice but to comply. Scout felt chills as the door shut and locked behind them.

"There's a bed," Kineta said. "Talia, lie down."

Talia obeyed. Kineta went to the cell's corner and sat down with Elizabet in her lap. She whispered comforting words to the girl but Elizabet still began crying. She was terrified and rightfully so. Scout swallowed hard. She felt Sean's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"You know," he said softly, "Its times like these people prove their worth."

"Will we be out of it soon?" Scout asked.

Sean shrugged. "I don't know but I do know that we've got the best on our side out there."

Sean left her to join his wife and adopted daughter. Elizabet leaned into his arms and buried herself into his chest. Scout remembered doing the same with her own father when she was frightened as a child. For some reason Liam's arms had always seemed the safest place for her to be when there was a storm outside or she mistook a shadow for a monster. Scout turned away and went to join Talia on the bed. Talia sat with her feet up trying to cushion her swollen middle with her arms. Scout sat next to her.

"You're so much like your mother," Talia whispered to her.

Scout shrugged. "I guess."

Talia took Scout's hand and squeezed it. "If anyone had the right to be bitter and full of hate it was her but she always went out of her way to make sure others were taken care of too."

Scout smiled a small bit. "Do you think they'll find us?"

"They always do. Besides, this isn't just a mission for them. You're their daughter."

Scout shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

Once off the ship everyone fell in line with Lina. Liam spoke a fair amount of the language but he didn't sound local. The people would trust Lina's dialect. Will gave Daniel, Kane, and William a crash course in Nihon-Ja culture while the Leaf couple asked around. It didn't take long for Liam to figure out which way they'd taken their family and begin tracking. Lina leaned against a wall as she watched her husband sulk off with his cloak drawn up. It wasn't often she cursed her disability but she wanted badly to go after their daughter.

Will and the younger men caught up. "Where's Liam?" William asked.

"He's tracking them. Kane, you should catch up and give him a hand."

Kane nodded. He pulled his hood up and set off in the direction she pointed. Will put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll reach them," he promised. "Now that they're on land we can make a move."

Lina nodded. William and Daniel exchanged glances. Out of nowhere a young man wearing a Hibernian uniform stepped up to join them. "Um...Rangers, Prince, Lady Lina…I'm…"

"Warden," Lina finished for him. "You're part of Scout's guard."

He nodded. "Yes, my lady. I was sent to assist all of you."

"Your intentions are noble but a palace guard doesn't have a place with this work," Will said firmly. He may as well send the boy on his way before something bad happened.

"Sir…I was chosen for Princess Scout's guard because of my father's connections. My mother wanted me somewhere safer and I had no say in it. But…I was just about to graduate as a search-and-rescue agent."

"About to as in didn't," Daniel said. "You weren't sent. You came on your own, didn't you?"

"Technically I am to accompany Princess Scout wherever she goes," he retaliated. Will and Lina glanced at each other. "Ranger...my lady," he added quickly.

"You…" William began but Lina held up her hand. Will nodded.

"The second you slip up you're going back to Hibernia, understood?" the older Ranger said firmly.

"Yes sir," Warden replied.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: And another chapter :)**

Aubrey: Good to go down memory lane every now and then :)

Saberin: Have to fan the ships somehow :P

Raider: Sadistic voice...I always imagine something like President Snow or Hannibal Lecter. And I'm trying not to be sick, I promise!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

For five days they stayed in the cell. Life was better even though their status as prisoners never changed. A woman came with cushions and herbal tea for Talia and treats for Elizabet. Unlike the ship they were all given full meals. Kineta became violently ill their second night. Sean and Scout felt nauseous upon being presented with food too but Kineta's reaction made them realize just how much she'd had gone without. They'd all been hungry but Scout still felt guilty for letting Kineta get so bad. Strange mats were brought in for sleeping and Nihon-Ja style robes were brought for them to change into.

On the fifth day, however, three official-looking men crowded into the small space. Scout had been sitting between Talia and Sean while Kineta slept on a mat on the other wall. Sean passed Elizabet to Scout and stood. Even as prisoner he looked like a king.

"Why are we here?" Sean demanded.

The youngest of the men whispered to the oldest. He nodded and whispered something back. "You here for prisoner," the man said in broken syllables. "You help Shigeru hurt Senshi class. We take you to put down Shigeru."

Sean glanced over to Scout. "You want to see if you're cut out to be a translator?" he asked. Scout realized it was more of an order than a request. Quickly she passed Elizabet to Talia and joined her cousin. Kineta stirred as she became aware of the newcomers.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked quickly. The provided translator obviously wouldn't be able to keep up if they spoke fast.

"Tell them we're the royal family of Hibernia and we demand to know why we were taken from Araluen. Introduce us by name including Elizabet and Talia…say Talia's a cousin and a lady of the court."

Scout nodded. She formed the sentences in her mind before moving on. "I am Crown Princess Scout of Hibernia. I learned this language long ago. This is King Sean. That's his wife, Queen Kineta, and the child is Princess Elizabet. That is Lady Talia, our cousin. King Sean demands to know why we were taken from Araluen."

The older man narrowed his eyes to her. He slammed the hilt of a knife against the bars of their cell. "Woman will only speak if spoken to!"

"He said women only speak when spoken to," Scout told Sean.

"Tell him we…"

Shouting came from behind. Suddenly katanas and tessens both were flying and everyone was fighting. Sean pulled Scout back by the waist and pushed her to the ground. Kineta scrambled to her feet and took a defensive position alongside her husband. Talia pulled Scout back to hover over Elizabet.

More Nihon-Ja men appeared only they wore different uniforms. "Follow us!" one of them shouted. It took Scout a moment to realize he wasn't speaking the common tongue.

"He wants us to go with him," she translated. Sean nodded. He seemed to trust the new face well enough so he helped Talia to her feet while Kineta scooped up Elizabet. They ran quickly through the narrow hallway. Scout put her hand on Talia's back when she slowed. "You alright?"

"I can't keep this up," Talia panted. Sean, who was just ahead of them, turned around.

"Go ahead," he ordered Scout. Scout slipped past him but hesitated. Sean lifted Talia up in his arms. "Go!" he shouted. Scout ran. They wove their way through the labyrinth of hallways until they came to a door. Outside were several horses.

The Nihon-Ja warriors pointed to the horses and began mounting. Scout looked back to Sean. "How…" she began but her cousin cut her off.

"Kineta, take Elizabet. Scout, help me get Talia up."

Scout nodded and did as told. Once Talia was positioned Sean mounted behind her. Kineta and Elizabet were already riding away. Sean went after them. Scout mounted the last horse and urged it forward. They rode for just a few hours before reaching another castle. They were greeted by an elderly man and striking young man about a decade younger than Scout's parents.

"Welcome," the elder greeted them. "I am Shigeru and this my son Koru. I am emperor of Nihon-Ja. I am very sorry about what happen to your family. It was last attempt. They over now. We send you home soon but first you be my guests." His eyes settled on Scout. "You Amarante's daughter, yes?"

Scout nodded. Amarante was the name Lina went by in Nihon-Ja. Scout remembered learning the language early and her mother explaining how their usual names were hard to pronounce for the people in Nihon-Ja. It wasn't unusual for people to take other names while traveling there.

"You have Nihon-Ja name?"

"Takara," Scout answered, using the name her mother had given her to use when speaking Nihon-Ja.

"Treasure? Good name for child of Amarante. You all come be guests."

He led them to a large hallway where servants waited. Sean was ushered one way while the women and Elizabet were ushered another. They were taken to a room with a steaming pool. The serving woman pressed her hand against Talia's middle. "You careful. No fall."

Talia nodded. The woman left clean towels and robes for them before flitting away. "I guess they want us to be clean," Kineta said after a few moments. They disrobed Elizabet first and sent the child in. The water went above her head quickly but she was a good swimmer. She made a face that brought laughter to the others. "It's supposed to be hot," Kineta told her daughter gently. "Don't worry it will feel good in a few moments."

Scout and Kineta stood on either side of Talia and they joined her. The water felt great against their cramped muscles. Once they were clean they dressed in the fresh Nihon-Ja clothes a maid brought in and combed out their hair. Scout played with the pendant from the Araluen princes she received so long ago. Sean stood with Shigeru once they came out. He also wore Nihon-Ja clothing. Elizabet, for the first time in a long while, smiled. She left Kineta to wrap herself around her father. Sean picked her up and set her on his hip.

"There's that smile I love so much," Sean told her. Elizabet hugged him tighter.

"You must be Evi-bet," Shigeru said gently. Elizabet's eyes cut to him and she whimpered silently.

"She's very shy," Sean explained. "Sorry."

"No sorry. Pretty little girls allowed to be shy."

"Thank you," Kineta spoke up to draw attention away from Elizabet. "You are very kind."

Shigeru nodded to her. "You need something you say. I send word to Araluen about your rescue."

Scout felt something rise inside her. "Will Papa and Mama know we're here?" she asked Talia. Talia nodded.

"I'm sure of it."

"Amarante is here?" Shigeru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We know she and her husband were following us," Sean answered.

"I send people to find her then. This very good. Please, be guests as long as you need." He nodded to Talia. "You especially. You need attention and rest."

"Thank you," Talia told him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well everyone, I'll be moving house in a couple of weeks which means limited access to wifi. I'm going to try to wrap up Search before this happens so that you're not left hanging**

Raider: Yep, you will. Later :P

Aubrey: Dora tends to fail a lot...try telenovelas. They repeat the same things over and over so you learn pretty quick. If you have a high tolerance for drama, it works every time.

Saberin: ME TOO! I had the hardest time reading the Royal Ranger after writing all these!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Liam and Kane ran back to the others. They'd scouted and scouted but once they finally came up with a good plan Senshi with Shigeru's mark had invaded and rescued them instead. It was too perfect. They began walking towards Shigeru's castle. On horses it would have taken just two or three hours. On foot, especially with Lina on crutches, it'd take them at least a day. Warden proved himself valuable. He didn't speak Nihon-Ja but quickly learned how to immerse himself in their culture. A few more weeks and he would have passed as one of their kind without flaw.

"Lina?" Liam whispered softly. Will walked up ahead with the younger men so they could have some privacy. "You alright?"

"They took our little girl," Lina finally unloaded. "She's in our reach and we can't get there quickly because of my foot."

Liam kissed her cheek. "Don't beat yourself up. She's in safe hands."

"We don't know if she's alright though. She could be hurt."

"She's fine."

Lina shook her head. "That's our little girl."

"Just wait. She's going to be fine."

* * *

Scout sat with Elizabet in her lap. Sean and Kineta were with Shigeru's son discussing the best way to return home while Talia got some much needed sleep. Elizabet played with Scout's necklace with great interest while Scout herself just sat with her back against a wall.

She glanced up in time to see Shigeru. Scout quickly found her feet, holding Elizabet's hand tightly. "Thank you for getting us out," she said in perfect Nihon-Ja.

"Your mother taught you our language I assume," he said. Scout nodded. He smiled to Elizabet. Elizabet

"Elizabet doesn't really take to strangers," Scout explained. Shigeru stepped back but Elizabet wasn't relaxing any time soon.

"You remind me of Amarante, Takara."

Scout shrugged. "I suppose."

"Your mother wrote me a while ago requesting tessens to give to you. I was about to send them but I think this is faster."

He presented two of the war fans Lina was famous for in Araluen. They were almost identical to the ones her mother carried. Scout took them and opened one. "Thank you," she told him with a wide smile. She made a mental note to thank her mother later.

"Amarante learned with these. I kept them hoping to give them to one of her children one day."

Scout just smiled. "Mama used these?"

Shigeru nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Gabby rested her hand on Pauline's arm as they walked through the castle. She'd temporarily moved in with Kane's mother for two reasons. One was to provide companionship to Pauline, who no longer coped with being alone for long periods of time. The other was because Gabby was sick of her parents. Pauline didn't understand Gabby's challenges but she also didn't pretend to nor did she ignore them. Gabby liked the new arrangement. Caitlyn, who was technically in the care of Gilan and Jenny, came over often as well. She spent a lot of time crying. Gabby couldn't imagine knowing one of her siblings was in danger while her parents raced to save said sibling. It had to be a lot for the young one to swallow.

"Gabby, I wanted to speak with you about something in private," Pauline said as they walked.

"What is it?" Gabby asked. "If you want me to leave I'll…

"No not that. I've loved having you there. It gets lonely when both my men are away."

"You could have gone to Redmont with Halt," Gabby offered. Pauline patted her hand.

"No, I want to be here when they arrive back. Gabby, I've noticed you and Kane were getting serious before he left. Forgive me if this comes bluntly but is there a good chance you two will be getting married?"

Gabby took in a sharp breath. She was on better terms with Halt and Pauline than others with their boyfriend's parents but still. "I hope so," she answered honestly. She felt Pauline embrace her.

"I'm glad," Pauline told her. "We'll be happy to have you."

Gabby grinned. Pauline didn't need to know Kane already had asked her once. "Thank you."

Pauline took Gabby's hands and squeezed them before leading her again. "I fondly think of Lina and Alyss as my daughters. I'd be very happy for you to join them in that."

Gabby smiled wider. "Me too."

* * *

Scout held Elizabet's hand as they walked down the hallway. Sean turned a corner the same time they did. Elizabet left Scout to run into his arms. Sean picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Elizabet. How was your walk with Scout?"

Elizabet hugged him. Scout crossed her arms as she joined them. "When are we leaving?"

"Well, Kineta's sick again. She's not a fan of fish and since that's in almost everything we've eaten I think she's finally reached her limit. As soon as your parents arrive we'll make the decision. Talia's probably going to need to stay until she has the baby and I doubt your parents or Kineta will let her stay alone."

Scout nodded. "Seems fair."

Sean looked past her and smiled. "Speaking of whoever is with them…"

Scout felt someone take her waist and spin her around. "Scout! You're alright!"

"Daniel!" she exclaimed as he set her down. She hugged him tightly. William and Kane followed closely behind. Suddenly Scout was crushed between her friends. Once they separated she realized her parents and Will were standing on the other side with Shigeru. Scout rushed to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"You found me," Scout whispered. Her mother embraced her tightly.

"Of course we found you," Lina whispered back. Scout pulled her father into the embrace as well. The family stood like that for several moments.

" _Chocho_ this is you son?" Shigeru asked as he nodded to Daniel.

"Yes," Will answered. Scout giggled.

"Butterfly?" she smirked. Her sort-of uncle glared at her.

"Look much like his mother. Good thing."

Scout looked past her parents and felt her mouth drop when she saw Warden standing away from everyone else. He nodded to her. "Scout," he greeted her.

She left her family and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone from Hibernia had to come. May as well be one of your personal guards."

They made their way to the dining room for dinner. Lina had to sit awkwardly since her injured foot wouldn't allow her to tuck it underneath her like everyone else.

"We need to figure out travel arrangements," Sean said as they ate.

"Talia it's probably best if you wait until the baby comes," Kineta said. Talia nodded.

"I know."

"Kane, Elizabet, and I can stay behind with you."

Everyone's heads jerked up. "No," Lina protested but Kineta didn't give her time to go on.

"Your family's been separated. You, Liam, and Scout need to get back to Caitlyn. Hibernia needs either Sean or I to return soon. Elizabet needs our attention and Sean will be busy managing Hibernia on his own. Will, you need to get back to Alyss and Quinlan and, Daniel, you have a fief waiting. William you are a crown prince and need to return to Araluen soon. Your bride is probably wondering if you'll return at all."

Her reasoning was too sound to argue with. The next morning, after bathing in the hot water again, those that were leaving began packing up. Shigeru explained his age kept him from traveling for William's wedding and gifted him a sword similar to his father's. Scout sat at a distance braiding Elizabet's hair and talking to Warden while her mother spoke to Shigeru a several paces away. She called him 'father' in Nihon-Ja. Scout wondered about her mother's life in this country. They were too far away for Scout to hear all their conversation but knew Shigeru took great interest in her family and crutches. Lina asked about Nihon-Ja. It was obvious she held him in high respect.

Once everyone said farewell they mounted the horses that would carry them to the docks. Scout watched as her father lifted her mother onto his horse before mounting. She was capable of riding alone, Scout knew, but without her usual horse and saddle she'd slow them down. It didn't seem like she minded riding with her husband…at least not much. Shigeru and his son stood at the top of the steps leading to the palace. The old emperor looked as though he'd fall over if he didn't rest soon. Scout had trouble placing him as the fierce leader she'd heard of. But then, she also had trouble placing her loving grandfather as a man enemies utterly feared. Age must have changed both of them.

Sean kissed both Kineta and Elizabet good bye. Scout noticed Kane slip William an envelope. She had no doubts as to who the crown prince was to ferry it to…and read it to as well. They rode down to the harbor and boarded the _Wolfwill_. Svein explained he'd let out extra space for a merchant so they'd be in cramped quarters. None of them minded. If anything Scout was happy she'd be close to her family and dear friends with the promise of going home.

They were led to a room full of bunks and a commander's bed that was slightly larger. Scout's parents were pushed towards it while the others took bunks. William, Warden, and Daniel all took upper beds. Scout, Sean, and Will took the lowers. Somehow Scout got the bunk directly below Warden. She sensed her friends had something to do with that. This way she and Warden wouldn't see much of each other.

The voyage was quick since everyone, including the ship's crew, wanted to return to Araluen as quickly as possible. The cargo they took on meant they'd have plenty of wages to spend on whatever it was Scandinavian crews wanted to spend money on. Scout spent most of her time with her parents, William, and Daniel. She knew she had another voyage onto Hibernia to spend with Sean and Warden.

Scout leaned against the railing early one morning. Araluen was in sight. They'd dock in a few short hours and soon she'd finally feel free from the captivity she hadn't quite shook. Out of nowhere Daniel appeared next to her. Scout made a face.

"It isn't fair for you to use your Ranger-skills against me."

"You're a Ranger's daughter. You should be immune to them."

Scout shrugged. She directed her attention to the dolphins playing in the small waves exaggerated by the ship's movement. "Thank you for helping with the rescue, even if it was Nihon-Ja that actually found us."

"Hard to turn away when a friend's taken."

Scout looked back over at him. His dark eyes met hers. Suddenly he wasn't just the 'older brother' figure from her childhood or a hunting partner. In that brief moment she lost herself but quickly came back before she could do something she regretted. "Even still."

"William was talking about his wedding earlier. He's a little upset Kane won't be there now but he's sure Anamaria won't want to wait. The prince you were supposed to be escorted by was involved in hiring the people who kidnapped you. He's in jail now."

"Oh?" Scout asked.

"Yes. He asked if I'd escort you instead. I told him I'd be honored."

Scout felt her lips twitch into a smile. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. Scout gripped the railing so tightly her knuckles hurt.

"Princess Scout?" a new voice called out. Scout composed herself before she turned to meet Warden.

"Good morning, Warden," Scout greeted him. "Look, we're almost there."

Warden nodded without turning his head. Scout felt her old feelings for the guard flood back and she felt torn. Warden kept his regal posture even though they were on a rocking ship. "Prince William is looking for you," he said to Scout bluntly. Scout nodded. She looked back at Daniel.

"I'll see you later," she said before rushing away. Daniel nodded and glared at the young guard once Scout was out of sight.

"William didn't send for her," the ranger said curtly.

Warden nodded. "You're right. He just wanted me to tell her that he took a knife from her pack to clean fish with the sailors."

"You wanted to send her away."

He could tell the guard's confidence was shaking. Daniel smugly smiled.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Daniel accused him.

"Maybe," Warden said with just a shred of confidence. "You obviously do."

"I've known her since we were little. You've only known her, what, a year at best?"

"That doesn't matter."

"You're her guard. I'm her childhood friend. Which of us do you think she trusts more?"

Warden turned red but held his ground. "And while you are in Araluen living a lonely Ranger's life I'll be in Hibernia guarding hers with mine."

Daniel just clicked his tongue. "Scout would rather protect herself. You're nothing but a nuisance to her."

Warden spun on his heel and stomped away. Daniel just shook his head and swallowed hard as he leaned back onto the railing. Warden, even though he didn't have the confidence to back them, made some very good points. The guard had the upper hand for Scout's affections. Daniel resolved he'd have to move fast before he lost his chance. In some ways his feelings for her didn't make sense. He'd always been like an older brother or cousin to her. They even called one another's parents 'aunt' and 'uncle'. But still they weren't in any way blood relation and the age gap between them wasn't terribly extensive. He didn't realize how special she was until she abruptly left. Now he wanted nothing more than to be around her again.

* * *

Will and Liam sat on either side of Lina far above deck. They had watched the exchange between their children and Warden with great amusement. Their legs dangled off the ledge comfortably as they sipped cider the Skandians had made. "She's too young," Liam muttered.

"At least it's Daniel and Warden," Will shrugged. "Scout is fully capable of managing those two."

"You knew it was coming," Lina poked at her husband. "She's almost grown."

"She's too young," Liam stubbornly muttered again.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Anyone seen the new Mockingjay Part 2 poster where Katniss is wearing all red? It made me think of the Ant Man movie. I'm not sure I like this...**

Saberin: Haha...we'll see :P

Aubrey: Cats are going to help robots take over the world. Just watch.

Alice: Hope you're able to get the password sorted soon!

Sappira: Thanks! I do my best.

Rebel: Oh, we've got a LOT more awkward moments to get through before Scout chooses!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

A proper bed was made up for Talia in one of the spare rooms. Kineta joined her sort-of friend once everyone else had left. Elizabet, who had opted to stay behind when everyone else crowded the docks, ran forward. Kineta hugged her tightly with a nod to Talia. Kineta hadn't realized how big Talia had gotten during captivity.

"How did you like keeping Talia company?" Kineta asked Elizabet. The little girl smiled widely. Kineta turned back to Talia. "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired," Talia admitted. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Elizabet pulled on the robe she wore. Kineta looked down to see her daughter making the sign with her fingers they'd come up with for Sean.

"We'll see him again soon," Kineta promised. "Remember? He and Scout went to make sure Hibernia was ready for us to come home."

Elizabet stuck out her lip. Kineta kissed her forehead and joined Talia sitting on the bed. Talia attempted to shift over to make room but was too far along to do much moving on her own.

"Did the midwife come?"

Talia nodded. "She thinks I have about two or three more weeks to go."

"Did Elizabet…"

"She read in the corner while they were here."

Kineta nodded. She let her fingers brush Talia's stomach. "You're so lucky."

Talia laughed. "You're the lucky one. You and Lina. You two have men who love you more than anything."

Elizabet crawled across the bed to sit in her mother's lap. Kineta smiled and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?" Elizabet nodded.

The door opened behind them. Kane joined the females in the small room. Elizabet tensed and shrank away. She was still skeptical of the Araluen Royal Scout. Kineta had to give her daughter some leeway on that one, though. Kane wasn't built like a knight but he was still an intimidating presence. Kineta was sure Elizabet would warm up to him in time but for now she was petrified around him.

"It's alright, Elizabet," Kane tried once he noticed her shyness. "Remember Gabby? She likes me."

Elizabet turned her face into Kineta's side. Kineta just stroked her daughter's hair. She suddenly thought of one specific thing the girl had in common with Kane. It was no secret and she hoped desperately Talia wouldn't be offended as she pointed it out. "Kane's adopted just like you are," she said. Elizabet peeked up from her hiding place. "He's really nice, I promise."

Kane knelt down by the bed so Elizabet was actually taller than him. "My birthmother wasn't able to take care of me so I got to grow up with different parents too."

Something clicked inside Elizabet. She scrambled towards Kane but didn't touch him. She seemed distressed as her eyes darted around. Kineta knew what she was looking for. She reached over Talia to retrieve the leather-bound journal and soft pencil Koru had given her when they explained her usual method of communication. Elizabet gladly took it and began writing. She held it for Kane to see once she finished.

 _Do you miss your first mother?_

Kane glanced to Talia. Kineta had to lean up to see the words but Talia's form wouldn't allow her to lean to where she could see them. However Elizabet stared at him with desperate eyes. Kane swallowed hard. He and Kineta shared a glance before he answered. "I'm lucky," he told the child carefully. "I still get to see her sometimes."

Whatever answer Elizabet was looking for, that wasn't it. She slumped down. Kineta looked up to the cracked door and saw Shigeru shuffling down the hallway. "I'll be right back. Can you stay with Talia and Kane for a moment, Elizabet?"

Her daughter nodded. Kineta kissed her cheek and rushed after the old emperor. He turned upon realizing he was being pursued. Kineta bowed respectfully once she reached him. "Your Excellency," she said carefully in her broken Nihon-Ja. Shigeru bowed back.

"Your Grace, what I do for you?"

Kineta bit her tongue before answering. "My husband's cousin, Lina…when she was small she was brought here and you took her in. You broke her of her fear."

Shigeru nodded. "Very good person. Here we call her Amarante."

"Amarante," Kineta repeated. "Emperor, I have a daughter. I adopted her like you adopted Amarante and…Horace of Araluen I believe. Only I can't break her of her fear. It keeps her from speaking."

"I meet her. She nice child."

Kineta nodded. "She is…but I wanted to know what you did with Lina."

"Why?"

"I want to hear my little girl's voice. We know it's in there but nothing we do will bring it out."

Shigeru nodded. "All I did with Amarante was love her. In time love make fear go away."

* * *

Scout watched as her father gently helped her mother down the gangway. No matter what uniform she wore or deeds she did the general public always viewed Lina as a cripple and nothing more. Scout was used to the judgmental stares by now. She wondered how her parents felt about them. In all her years she hadn't thought to ask. She went down behind Sean. As the crown princess of Hibernia it was only fitting. Warden led them as the Hibernian guard but close behind followed Daniel and Will. The only reason Scout's parents weren't with those two was because of Lina's twisted foot. William had gone first but that was just so he could help Lina once they reached the end.

They were swarmed with family. Halt and Pauline went straight to Scout, her parents, Sean, Will, and Daniel. Once it was made clear each was unharmed they asked about Kane.

"He, Kineta, and Elizabet stayed behind with Talia," Sean explained. "She can't travel safely until she has the baby."

Caitlyn picked her way to them and embraced her parents and Scout tightly. Scout realized it was probably the longest she'd been without at least one of the three.

"Did you manage well without us, Caitlyn?" Lina asked her youngest daughter. Caitlyn bit her lip.

"I tried. I went with Aunt Alyss and Quinlan to Redmont for a few weeks but for the most part we were all here just waiting."

Gilan nudged Liam as Caitlyn told her mother and sister about her time sort-of on her own. "She's a lot stronger than any of us gave her credit for. Caitlyn helped with a Ranger mission while you were all away."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she may have a future in that Battalion of Lina's."

Liam smiled and nodded. "I've got some strong girls."

"That you do."

* * *

Kane leaned against a wall with Talia as they watched Shigeru slowly rake stones into a pattern. Elizabet followed close behind with a rake of her own. She'd taken to the old emperor fairly quickly…at least compared to her usual time. He spoke to her in a gentle voice and made her feel safe. Kineta was standing on the opposite side where Elizabet could see her. The Hibernian queen just smiled as she watched her little daughter with the rake.

"That girl doesn't even talk and still she's charming," Talia whispered so Elizabet wouldn't hear. "She's special."

"I wonder what happened to make her that way," Kane thought aloud. He looked over sharply as Talia rested more weight against the wall and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She glanced back at him.

"I'm fine," she said without pause. "It's just moving."

"They said it could come any day now."

"Not today." Talia had gotten even bigger once she was eating properly. Upon rescue all the captives appeared too thin and gaunt. They hadn't been deathly starving but clearly lacked nutrition. Elizabet bounced back most rapidly from what Kane saw. Kineta still seemed like she had a ways to go while Talia had a baby draining her energy no matter how much she ate. "But I think lying down wouldn't be a bad idea."

Kane agreed. Usually it was Kineta helped his birthmother around but she was preoccupied. If she left Elizabet would have an anxiety attack and panic. As uncomfortable as he felt helping Talia he desperately wanted the little girl to continue raking the stones. It was a simple task that made her calm. He matched Talia's slow pace to the stairs and let her lean on him as they climbed up.

"You didn't have to stay," Talia told him once they were at the top. "You know well that you owe me nothing."

"That's not the point," he replied.

* * *

Kineta took a deep breath as she watched Shigeru and Elizabet. She'd been smiling more since he reached out to her. She still needed her mother in view but all in all she trusted Shigeru. She'd even started making her slight verbal noises again. The progress excited Kineta. She wanted to hear her daughter's voice more than anything.

During captivity Kineta had eaten the least amount of food. It'd been some time since that but still she struggled physically with the side-effects of starvation. She couldn't stomach large amounts of food and all things rich made her nauseous. Of course, the fact Nihon-Ja survived on fish didn't help. She hated fish. Sean and Scout had probably fully recovered from their weeks of hunger by now. Elizabet still became sick after eating something with too much cream but had her energy back. Kineta, who had allowed herself just small portions every other meal, still felt weak. It was part of the reason she volunteered to stay behind with Talia. Traveling felt like it'd do her in.

Suddenly Kineta felt herself collapse to the ground. When she opened her eyes she found herself flat on her back with Elizabet kneeling next to her. Shigeru stood off a ways while a Nihon-Ja woman Kineta didn't know ran her hands over her body. She spoke rapidly to Shigeru.

"You very weak. You still need rest," Shigeru translated. "You not eat well, yes?"

Kineta pushed herself up. "I passed out?" Shigeru nodded. Kineta ran her fingers through her hair before turning to Elizabet. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I just need a nap. Would you like to take one with me?"

Elizabet nodded. Kineta stood up and took her daughter's hand. Together they walked up to the room they shared near Talia's. The only proper bed in the entire summer palace went to Talia, but Shigeru was able to provide a large sleeping mat they both fit on comfortably. Elizabet slept curled up at Kineta's side each night.

Kineta lay down and snuggled next to her daughter. Elizabet put her head on Kineta's shoulder and closed every inch of empty space between their bodies. Elizabet stared past everything into space. Kineta sensed she missed her Flynn Masque book. She hoped someone in Araluen was keeping it until they returned. She still wasn't entirely sure of the storybook's connection to Elizabet's first family but respected her daughter's love for it. She couldn't handle losing such a precious item forever.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Poll- What was your favorite book you read in middle school (aside from RA)?**

Saberin: I've now stumbled across the commercial to match the picture and she's wearing a cloak. Ugh...

Aubrey: Happier chapter so no worries :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

William found Anamaria in a garden. He joined her on the bench. Before any words could be said they were kissing. Despite her family he loved her more than anything. She had a fiery passion and warm personality it was hard not to be attracted to. She made him feel like he never had before.

"You're back," she said. "I'm so sorry, William. I never…I wasn't…"

"You did nothing wrong," he whispered in her ear. "I missed you."

He heard a familiar tapping to his right. He turned away from Anamaria to find Gabby coming towards them. Of course. The garden was fairly close to the medical wing. She must have been passing by and heard his voice. "William?" she called out once she was at the garden's entrance.

"Over here," he replied. "Straight down the path."

Anamaria leaned closer to William. "She makes me nervous," the Iberion princess whispered.

"She can hear you," William replied also in a whisper. Anamaria turned bright red. William just laughed and kissed her cheek. Once Gabby reached them William took her hand and guided her to a place on the bench next to him. "How've you been, Gabby?"

"Did Kane come back?"

Even though she couldn't see it William shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gabby. Someone had to stay behind to escort the others back. Talia couldn't travel until she had the baby. He, Kineta, and the girl all stayed behind with her."

Gabby gripped her cane. "Do you know how long it will be until he returns?"

"I don't, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I'll leave you two then."

Gabby stood to go back to work, tapping her cane back and forth in front of her feet as she walked up the way she'd come. William kissed Anamaria's cheek. "I'll be right back," he promised. William jogged the short distance so he was in front of Kane's girlfriend. He caught her arms before she could go farther.

"William?" Gabby asked as she felt his hand. "Was there more for you to tell me?"

"Anamaria and I are going to get married without him. We can't wait any longer."

"I understand."

"You're still invited. I was thinking…my brother needs someone to escort. Anamaria's sister went back to Iberion to take the throne."

Gabby paused for several moments. "Ace and I have worked together several times."

"I know. He wouldn't lead you into anything."

She smiled slightly. "He gets nervous around me. I think I frighten him."

"I wouldn't mind my little brother being on edge at my wedding. It could even be fun."

"I don't know how to dance."

William took her hands and squeezed them. It was a gesture of friendship they shared when he wanted to talk her into something. "That's alright. I'll teach you. Kane once told me how your parents view you. Particularly your mother. I think being a bridesmaid at the crown heir's wedding would shut her up for a while, don't you?"

"I think that's Anamaria's choice, don't you?"

"She already said I could find Ace a partner. What do you say, Gabby?"

Gabby just shook her head. "There's a reason I stay behind when you invite Kane to the official ceremonies and royal banquets. I'm no good in crowds. Especially in crowds of people who watch for etiquette and protocol."

"If people judge you I'll deal with them. Please, Gabby? You know it'd make you feel better. You can wear a new dress and dance with a prince."

"And make a fool of myself in front of officials from every allied country."

William squeezed her hands again. Suddenly he knew exactly what to say. "Lina will be there only she's on crutches. People judge her all the time because she can't walk. Has that ever stopped her from attending royal events?"

Gabby frowned. "That isn't fair."

"Probably not but you're coming now, aren't you?"

"Sometimes I really hate you, you know."

William hugged her. "I know. Now, would you like Rosalina or Carissa to come find you to be fitted for the dress? You're still apprenticing to the midwife, right?"

Gabby bit her tongue. "No."

William raised an eyebrow. "No? Why not?"

"None of my master's patients wanted me touching them and neither did any others aside from Talia. Apparently there's a superstition that if a blind midwife tends them their babies will come out blind."

William shook his head. "That's stupid."

"I know but I'm not about to try to undo generations of beliefs for so simple a point."

"So what have you been doing then?"

"I'm back with Master Jonathan as a physician's assistant. As soon as Ranger Halt returns from Redmont I'll be going back to my parents' as well."

William scowled. "Why?"

"I don't think it is fair to Kane's parents to put me up."

"You make your own money and working for Master Jonathan entitles you to meals from the royal kitchen. They aren't doing anything for you that you couldn't do for yourself and they care about you."

"Still."

"Still? There's nothing. Did your mother tell you you're a burden so much you've started to believe it?"

Gabby fell silent and William knew he crossed a line. "I'll just go," she whispered but he caught her arm again.

"Gabby, move into the servant's quarters. You're on the castle's payroll. You have the right to a dorm room near the medical wing. It wouldn't be much but it would be enough. You'd be closer to Kane and work and those rooms have two beds. You'd have a roommate so you wouldn't be lonely."

"I don't feel comfortable living with someone I don't know."

William understood. The servants had an entirely different life in the castle. If they stole or acted poorly around the uppers, like him, they were dismissed and turned out. Behind the closed doors of places he'd never ventured though he'd spend his entire life there, it was different. Petty arguments and thievery was a daily ordeal. He couldn't see Gabby being happy living in it. He suddenly remembered the letter Kane gave him before he left Nihon-Ja. He took it out of his pocket and pressed it into Gabby's hand.

"This is from Kane. He gave it to me to read to you."

"So read it."

William ripped the seal so that Gabby knew nobody but Kane had read it before now. He unfolded the paper and read its words aloud. "Gabby, I'm sorry I have to stay behind. I'm sure someone has already explained to you why. I'll return in a few months and when I do I plan to ask your father if I can marry you. Regardless of what he says you can expect a ring shortly after. You've got some time to think about it but I believe participating in the rescue of the Hibernian royal family will get me promoted into that stable career you talk about. I love you. I asked William to be the one to read this to you because no matter what he does to insult me for openly saying that I love you, he's about to marry Anamaria in a very public ceremony in which he'll be…" William shook his head. "Mind if I skip this part?"

Gabby smiled. "I'll spare you but only because your fiancée is nearby."

"Thanks. Now…I hope that you'll accept this proposal. Ranger Will told me it took him several tries before Lady Alyss agreed but I hope we won't have to go that far. With love, Kane…well Gabby? Are you going to tell him you'll marry him?"

"Where's the ring you're giving to Anamaria when you marry?"

It wasn't custom for men to present rings right away to those they wished to marry them but the men did need a ring to show their wife-to-be. It was a promise of life together. Kane and Gabby had decided long ago their future engagement would be a short one. William had Anamaria's ring on a chain around his neck ever since she agreed to marry him. It had been the ring of a grandmother he never knew. Kane slipped it off his head and put the silver band in Gabby's open hand. She felt over it carefully.

"Do you know if Kane has one for me yet or not?"

"I honestly don't know."

Gabby handed the chain and ring back over to him. "You'll have to find out my answer when I give it to him."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Is it just me or is there some truly weird stuff coming out on TV recently?**

Aubrey: Yes, it's coming to an end. I may do a few oneshots between this and the 4th, but I won't be introducing the 4th until I've moved house.

Saberin: LOVE THOSE!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"I need to get back to Redmont soon," Liam said as his girls assembled at the table for a meal. All three of them. It'd been too long since their last family meal. He didn't realize how much he missed it. "Knowing Halt, Will and I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and the tour of the fief is coming up. And Mason's been under Halt since we left."

All eyes fell on Scout. She took a slow bite. It wasn't unusual for her parents to pick back up on work the moment they were back from a mission abroad, but she wouldn't be going to Redmont from Castle Araluen. She and Sean would be heading for Hibernia directly, leaving little time for her to spend with her Araluen family.

"I'll talk to Sean about when we're going back," she said. She wondered if this was how it felt for Kane, Daniel, and Carissa when they all left their homes. William's wedding was in four days. It wouldn't be the mass ceremony originally planned but official nonetheless. Anamaria's family were now all either imprisoned or back in Iberion. She'd been disinherited but threats from Horace and Cassandra ensured she was cut off quietly rather than publically.

"Let's just get through the wedding first," Lina said. Scout sighed with relief. After being whisked away the last thing she wanted to think about leaving her family again.

* * *

Daniel walked with Gilan through the woods. He'd already been granted permission to stay until after William's wedding but his commandant had requested a private meeting. It took some work to get away from his parents, particularly his father. Gilan had instructed him to keep the meeting a secret. Both had to dance around Will to actually make it without being followed.

"You missed this year's Gathering. The Ranger watching over your fief right now is one of the graduates. He's been doing well. He has one of the Battalion ladies helping him."

Daniel nodded. "That's a good thing, right?"

"It is." Gilan faced him directly. Daniel wondered how often his family had been to the very spot. It was among the Rangers' best kept secrets. If Gilan brought a man to the clearing, either incredibly good or incredibly bad news was about to be dealt. Daniel felt uneasy being there. It was his first time to be called away to a secret meeting in the special clearing. "Daniel, I moved Lowry to your fief permanently. He was there a month on probation and did impressive work. I took your belongings to one of the dorm rooms in the Ranger's wing here. You can collect them whenever you like."

Daniel blinked several times. He'd worked hard at Hogarth fief. It'd become like home to him and he hadn't been away _that_ long. He thought he'd been doing a good job. What crucial task had he missed that got him kicked off? "I don't understand."

"I want you to be on the Special Task Force."

Daniel took a deep breath. The Special Task Force, made up of elite members from all branches of service, was sacred. Both his parents were on it as were his aunt and uncle. He wondered if Kane had made it yet. A placement like that wasn't one someone flaunted even to family. "Really?"

Gilan laughed.

"Yes, really. Do you accept or not? I recommend you do because you no longer have a fief and the other option is helping me with paperwork."

"Accepted," Daniel said quickly before Gilan could change his mind.

"Good because I have your first assignment. I need you to go to Iberion and make sure they aren't planning to retaliate against Araluen in any way. Princess Adrian was supposed to take over so if anyone but her is wearing a crown we need to raise alarm. Once you finish there I need you to make a stop in Hibernia. Sean's going to send his men to scope out the old Academy and make sure nothing's amiss. He promised me a report so that we can go on watch if need be. I'd feel a lot better if a Ranger ferried that particular report back."

* * *

Gabby held Pauline's arm as they walked down to Jenny's restaurant. Liam had plans to return to Redmont soon but for now they still stayed together. They were meeting with Crowley for dinner. Gabby didn't know Crowley well but always recognized his voice. The few times they'd met he'd been kind to her.

"Ouch!" Gabby hissed as her shoulder hit something made of stone. She felt Pauline stop and turn.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby," the older woman said quickly. "Are you alright? There's such a crowd I thought it'd be better if we kept to the side. I suppose that was wrong."

Gabby and Pauline had been adjusting to each other for a while now. Mistakes happened. Sometimes, especially in crowds, even Kane couldn't help leading her into something unpleasant. It was something that even happened to sighted people. Still, Gabby felt only a few brushes against strangers and this incident could have been prevented. Gabby took a deep breath. She wasn't angry, really. Pauline was still learning. Gabby knew better than to fault someone who tried their best over something so trivial. "It's fine," she assured her. "Just an accident, right?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just a bruise. I've had worse."

Soon they were walking again but this time at a slower pace. Gabby silently wished Kane would come back soon. She needed him.

* * *

Kane walked with Elizabet towards the room the child shared with her mother. Kineta had been fighting to regain a decent appetite since her captivity. She'd eaten less than the others and practically starved herself over the weeks they'd been captive. It was enough time to do serious damage and while the others improved she seemed to only get worse. She'd become dizzy that morning when they ate breakfast. It took Talia and Kane a full hour of coaxing before she'd drink a decent amount of broth and then Talia made her go to bed. It was noon now and Elizabet refused to be separated any longer. Elizabet slid open the door and ran to the mat Kineta lay on. The queen hugged her daughter tightly before looking up at Kane. "I haven't been allowed to get up," she told him.

"Starvation causes weakness," he shrugged as he sat on the ground. He poked Elizabet's arm playfully. She grinned and retreated to the other side of her mother. It'd taken a lot of work (and bribes) to get her to like him. He was glad she finally felt comfortable with him. He could take her out to play while her mother and Talia rested. "Why did you take so little while you were captive?"

"I'm trained to go without. The only other one with that kind of training carries someone who isn't." Kineta kissed Elizabet's forehead. "Thanks for watching over her."

Kane nodded. He hesitated in the room. He sensed there was more he wasn't being told. Kineta stroked Elizabet's hair several times as though she were struggling inwardly with something. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked. It seemed like the logical thing to ask.

Kineta kissed Elizabet's cheek. "What's Talia doing now?"

"She's in her room talking to the midwife. They think she'll have it in the next few days."

Kineta nodded. She kissed Elizabet again. The little girl just wrapped her arms around her mother tight. "When she's finished would you mind asking her to come here? And then take Elizabet for another hour or so?"

Elizabet jerked back and stared at her. Kane just nodded. He didn't want to ask too many questions about the private conversations of women…especially when those women were his birthmother and the queen of Hibernia. He simply went and tapped lightly on the thin sliding door of his mother's room. "Come in," her voice said on the other side. He entered slowly, not wanting to walk in on an examination of any kind. Talia was resting on the bed alone.

"I thought you had an appointment?" he said as he went inside.

"It didn't last long," Talia shrugged. "Are you alright?"

"I just came from taking Elizabet back to her mother."

"How's Kineta?"

Kane shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure but she wants to see you. She was ordered to stay lying down."

Talia struggled to push herself into a sitting position. Kane had trouble believing someone so fit could get so big in such a short amount of time. "I really hope her starving didn't cause a lasting problem."

Kane let her use his arm to pull herself to her feet. "I don't know."

"I assume you're taking the girl?"

"Of course."

It wasn't the first time Talia and Kineta needed a moment alone…though this time would be for Kineta's sake and that was new. Now that Elizabet no longer panicked when left alone with Kane they were taking full advantage of his services as a babysitter.

Kineta seemed to have successfully convinced Elizabet more time apart wasn't so bad. The little girl took Kane's hand with her journal and pencil secured under her arm and pulled him towards the hallway. Kane went along wondering exactly what she had planned.

* * *

Talia slowly lowered herself to sit next to Kineta's mat. She didn't know how women in Nihon-Ja could be so close to the ground all the time. Getting up from a normal bed was hard enough. Kineta rested against a pillow. The moment the door slid closed the queen's face etched with worry. Talia filled with concern. She'd grown to respect Kineta deeply during captivity. The others had been too focused on her and Elizabet to notice how little Kineta took for herself or how often she went with nothing. Sean and Scout just saw her chewing and assumed she had a fair share of their rations. But Talia knew all the tricks Kineta had used. She felt guilty as she watched the queen thin out dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Talia demanded. Tears threatened to spill out of Kineta's eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Rather than being excited, Talia's heart fell. "You ate hardly anything all that time…it could have…"

"There's a reason we adopted Scout and Elizabet, Talia," Kineta whispered between sobs. Suddenly her face felt too hot and the room blurred. "We miscarried so many times times…I miscarried…"

With a great deal of strength Talia scooted closer to her. She rubbed Kineta's arm reassuringly. "How far are you?"

"About four and a half months, maybe five. She couldn't tell for sure."

"What's the farthest you've gotten before?"

The tears fell heavily as Kineta took a deep breath. "Four…all but one was lost in the fourth month."

Talia was usually able to keep her emotions in check but she'd begun crying to. "If you need anything…"

"Convince Elizabet to sleep with either you or Kane."

"What?"

"She doesn't need to be around when…that happens. Please? I'd rather her see you go into labor than me when I lose…"

Talia squeezed Kineta's hands so she wouldn't have to finish. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

Kineta pulled her hands away from Talia to run her hands through her hair. "We tried so hard to keep from conceiving another one."

Talia bit her lip wondering how to convince Elizabet, a child terrified of her own shadow, to spend even more time away from the one she loved most. "It's alright. I'll tell Kane so you don't have to say it again. And I'll convince Elizabet to sleep with me for now. If you ever need her to get away tell her to come check on me. If she comes I'll think of something to get her to stay until you send word you want her to go back."

She could tell Kineta was only half-listening. Talia rubbed her friend's shoulder wondering if she should leave. She'd known of Kineta's silent jealousy ever since they were in Araluen waiting for William to marry the Iberion princess. Talia understood the jealousy. Kineta deserved a child of her own but she never got one. Kineta was in the best of circumstances, a comfortable life with an attentive lover, to be a parent and nature mocked her for it. Now she'd starved herself over two months in those important early stages. For the first time since learning about her second child Talia considered giving it up for adoption and handing it over to Kineta. It was only a moment though. In the end Talia knew she couldn't lose another child. Looking at Kineta's eyes, though, she wondered if her friend could either.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry for the short absence. Packing has officially begun and time is not on my side.**

Saberin: Hehe...but first have to stir things up a little more :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout stood with her arm looped through Daniel's throughout William and Anamaria's wedding ceremony. Her father had left the day before but her mother and little sister stayed behind. She doubted her mother would travel again before her horse was returned to her anyway.

Even though they were now safe new problems surfaced. Hibernia spent several extra weeks without its leadership. Iberion was left vulnerable to hostile neighbors. The one that demanded Scout's attention, however, was the growing conflict between Daniel and Warden. They'd been less than friendly towards each other ever since leaving Nihon-Ja and she felt caught in the middle. Both were dear friends she didn't want to lose. So far their quiet tension didn't cause too much disruption but it was only a matter of time. Luckily Warden, as a palace guard, was confined to Hibernia and Daniel, a Ranger, would be confined to Araluen. The next morning she, Sean, and Warden would travel back to Hibernia and she could stop worrying over what went on when those two weren't properly supervised.

For the wedding she'd done a fair job keeping her affection for each of them quiet. She turned to William and Ace when she needed to practice her waltz instead of Warden and avoided sitting next to Daniel when their families came together for meals. Rosalina and Carissa must have caught wind of the flirtations because they whispered any time Scout went near either suitor. It made her feel uncomfortable. With all of Anamaria's family gone there had been a scramble for escorts. Ace stood with Gabby, Daniel with Scout, and a friend William knew from his days at battleschool with Rosalina.

They all smiled as the vows were made. Scout never noticed just how beautiful Anamaria was. Her dark brown eyes never left William throughout the entire ceremony. When they finally kissed everyone gasped. Scout felt herself blush and was thankful all eyes were on the bride and groom. She stood with her arm looped through Daniel's but Warden was nearby standing guard. The moment they moved to the reception hall she hurried away from both the Ranger she grew up with and the guard she'd become fast friends with. She went to Gabby, who now stood with one hand on Pauline's arm and her cane in the other.

"Hi Grandmother," Scout said quickly.

"You know you have to dance with Daniel soon…right, Scout?" Pauline asked. "Speaking of which, Gabby we need to find Ace…"

"I know where he is," Scout lied. She took Gabby's hand and tugged her away. Gabby quickly let go and traced Scout's arm up to her elbow and gripped it. Suddenly Scout remembered it was better to let Gabby hold her upper arm than to drag her around by the hand. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Gabby whispered as Scout rushed away from Pauline. "You sounded like you were having a panic attack."

Scout took a deep breath. "I have to dance with Daniel."

"Um…right…"

"I've practiced with Warden."

"Who is Warden?"

"My guard."

Gabby nodded. "Alright…I don't understand what's wrong."

Scout fidgeted with her necklaces. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Not a word."

She took another deep breath. "I think I may like Daniel as more than a childhood friend."

"He's a bit old for you but why is this a problem?"

"I think I may like Warden as more than my guard too."

"Oh…that is a problem."

"I can't dance with Daniel, Gabby. I'll mess up and make a fool of myself I'm so nervous."

Gabby nodded. "Well if I hear you slip I'll fall on my face. Sound good?"

"Gabby…" Scout pleaded. "Come on, you always know what to do."

Gabby thought for a few moments. "Where are Ace and Daniel?"

"Standing with William and Anamaria. Probably waiting for us."

"Good. Take me over to them and once we're there let me do the talking."

Scout didn't know what was about to happen but did as told. Gabby's ideas rarely fell flat. "There are the girls," Anamaria said cheerfully. "We're about to dance, soon as Rosalina returns from her hair being fixed."

"About that," Gabby cut in. "I really don't think I can dance with Ace. I just can't match his stride without stepping on something I shouldn't."

"Hey!" Ace protested. Gabby faked embarrassment.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ace I didn't know you were there, but surely you've noticed we aren't a good match."

Scout felt terrible when Anamaria frowned, however she felt relieve when the look on Daniel's face told her he bought Gabby's lie.

"Well…if my brother sits out people will talk and we've given them enough to talk about already…" William said slowly. He was obviously searching for a solution. Gabby dug her fingers into Scout's arm. She had to bite her tongue to keep from yelping but knew a cue when she was given one.

"I can dance with Ace," she volunteered. She looked to Daniel. "Sorry, but really a prince can't sit out of his own brother's wedding dance."

"I was really hoping for both Ace and Daniel…I mean Daniel is almost like William's brother too, right?" Anamaria pouted. Scout realized the Iberion…now Araluen princess really didn't want to lose a couple. The song selected was perfect for four couples to spin around to. Scout realized how annoyed she'd be if at her wedding her friends made her change plans drastically at the last moment. She looked to the last couple, Rosalina and the promising knight hopeful. There was no breaking up that particular pair.

"I think I could dance with Daniel," Gabby offered. Of course. Her sharp ears never missed a thing.

"You could?" Daniel asked warily.

"You're a Ranger. You'd lead me more easily."

"He would?" Ace asked with obvious hurt in his voice. Scout fought the urge to roll her eyes. Men and their pride.

"Besides, if a Ranger and I mess up it won't be so much a big deal. Can we try real quick?" Gabby went on. Daniel shrugged. With a glance to Scout, which she ignored, he took Gabby's hand and waist. He had to hold her closer than most partners so she could find the steps but all in all they were adequate.

"Is it better for you?" Anamaria asked.

"Much. You don't mind do you?" Gabby asked.

"No. Thank you for being here…all of you."

Gabby caught Scout and pulled her close once everyone went to take their places. "You understand you're dancing with one of the princes now?" she whispered softly. "You can't mess up."

Scout gulped.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: John Green is coming to a city near me this week. I will not be attending his event. Why? My friends are lame and refuse to call in sick to work to go with me.**

 **I'm usually a proponent of going to such events alone if no one will go with you. Why? You may sit near cool people and because you are alone they are more open to talking to you and you can make new friends for being the 'cool loner', even though in reality you are a HUGE extrovert and while you have loner characteristics you are not a loner.**

 **But being an adult who works with teenagers and the event attracting several teenagers, society would frown upon me going to this event on my own.**

 **Not sure which is 2nd most upsetting: my lack of cool friends or society's view. The most upsetting about this scenario is without a doubt that I will not get to see John Green. I'm going to have to schedule myself to work that day to keep myself from sitting at home depressed hugging my copy of Paper Towns.**

Aubrey: She's the awkward crown princess, which makes her so much more fun :)

Saberin: Stirring commenced.

Sappira: Glad you like Scout's boy drama. You will especially enjoy the next story of this series :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Kane handed Elizabet down to Kineta. She still lay on the mat and she'd been given almost as many cushions as Talia. It'd been two days since her news. Kane had been told about the condition quietly when Elizabet took a nap. The agreement was Talia would handle Kineta and Kane would handle Elizabet. Elizabet still needed her mother to be happy so they devised plans for short visits and daily naptime with her mother. She slept on a mat in Kineta's room where Kane faithfully picked her up early each morning and returned her worn out in the evenings. Entertaining the small girl all day proved to be a challenge. Luckily he was able to tag-team with a handful of Nihon-Ja women who adored her blonde hair. Sometimes Shigeru would come and Elizabet would participate in whatever he had for her…but Talia or Kane had to be in her line of sight or she'd panic.

"Thank you," Kineta whispered once Elizabet was asleep. Kane nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. Kineta shook her head. Kane ducked out and headed for Talia's room. She looked up and held his gaze without blinking.

"Elizabet's napping," he said simply.

"You've been great with her."

Kane shrugged. "I try. Where are you going to go once we leave here?"

"What?"

"Hibernia or Araluen…or will you disappear again?"

Talia rubbed her stomach. Kane couldn't help feeling responsible for the baby. Not in a parent way but…in a big brother way. The baby was his half-brother or half-sister and he wanted it to have the best life possible. "I don't know," she admitted. "Hibernia's our best shot."

"I'd really like for you to consider Araluen."

"Why?"

Kane shrugged. "I've never had a sibling before."

Talia shook her head. "You plan to get married when we get back."

"So?"

"You understand your own children will be closer in age to this baby than you?"

"I don't care."

Talia smiled slightly. "I'll think about it," she promised.

"You said you'd eventually settle in Araluen when I was a kid and you never did."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kane. Really…I never meant to I swear."

Kane shook his head. "You didn't hurt me," he assured her. "I've got a good mother."

Talia smiled. "You do."

"Maybe when we…" Kane cut himself off. Talia's back arched and she tensed sharply.

"Kane…" she struggled to say through clenched teeth. She grabbed his hand. He squeezed it as her grip tightened.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Talia, tell me what's wrong."

"The baby's coming," she finally gasped. Kane's eyes widened.

"What do I do?"

"Go get the midwife…and Kineta…" Talia groaned before she could say more. "Hurry," she finally managed to say. Kane squeezed her hand again before leaving the room. The midwife was fairly easy to find but telling her about Talia proved itself a challenge. She was the best Shigeru's servants could find but she did not speak the common tongue. The younger girl who had been acting as a translator appeared and quickly related Kane's message. The older woman nodded and pushed her way past him with the younger girl at her heels. Kane went to Kineta's room where Elizabet was still sound asleep.

"What's going on?" Kineta asked. "Everyone was running a moment ago."

"Talia's having the baby."

Kineta's eyes widened. She gently moved away from Elizabet. Kane offered her his hand to stand up. "Will you watch Elizabet?"

"Of course," he promised. Kineta ran her fingers through her hair once she was upright.

"When she wakes there's some juice and fruit right there."

"I'll take care of her."

Kineta nodded and hurried to where Talia was. She quickly went to her friend's side and gripped her hand tightly. "How are you doing?" Kineta asked.

"It hurts," Talia answered through gritted teeth. She groaned again. Kineta squeezed her hand tight.

"Just keep going."

* * *

Lina leaned against a pillar next to Duncan. William and Anamaria were waltzing in a wide circle. Horace and Cassandra stood at the forefront of the circle smiling as they watched. Liam had already gone back to Redmont and Halt hadn't yet returned so she was just there with her daughters. Scout was part of the wedding party and Caitlyn paired off awkwardly with Quinlan so Lina enjoyed the party with the elderly former king.

"Beautiful wedding," she told him as they watched.

"My grandson got himself a beautiful girl," Duncan shrugged. "I just hope she'll be happy here away from her family."

"Didn't seem like her family is so great…why is Scout dancing with Ace?"

"Why is Daniel dancing with Gabby?"

Lina felt her forehead crease as she tried to sort out what was going on. The answer clicked for her the moment she saw Scout's Hibernian guard with a particularly relieved look on his face. She smiled. "I think I know."

* * *

Kane followed Elizabet as she flitted around the garden with a wide smile. He waited patiently as she explored and studied the smallest of details. He became aware of the emperor behind him the moment Shigeru paused. It was his Royal Scout training…or his being raised by Halt. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"We gave the child the name Chinmoku," Shigeru told him. "Easier than Iz-bet."

"What does Chinmoku mean?" Kane asked.

"Silence," Shigeru translated. "And her mother we call Hotaru…firefly. It seems she lights the way for all those around her."

Kane smiled. "Did you give Talia and me names too?"

"The woman with yellow hair is your mother, yes?"

"My birthmother," Kane told him. "She didn't raise me."

Shigeru nodded with understanding. "You feel drawn to her though?"

"I don't know anymore," Kane admitted. "But the baby's my little brother or sister. Shouldn't I look out for it?"

"That would be honorable." Shigeru crossed his arms. "They say you plan to be married?"

Kane nodded. "Yes."

"Is she special?"

"She's very special."

"Tell me about her."

Kane couldn't help smiling. "Her name's Evangeline but she goes by Gabby. She's a physician's assistant. She…she likes to be read to. She's, um…she's been blind since she was small. Everything's better when she's around."

"You are in love," Shigeru said simply.

"Is it that obvious?"

The emperor smiled. He nodded to Elizabet. "You are good brother to her."

"She isn't my sister."

"Amarante isn't my daughter but still I acted as her father."

Kane turned. "Remind me…who is Amarante?"

"I-na."

"I-na?"

Shigeru seemed to consider a better way of answering. "The woman with the hurt foot."

It clicked. "Lina," he said. "I heard about what you did for her when she was younger."

"She was my foster daughter."

Kane shook his head. "It isn't like that with me. My parents are…well, my parents. Talia's just the woman who gave birth to me."

"Like she is now giving birth do your little brother or sister."

Kane nodded. "I know it's odd."

"You have a complicated family but still you persevere."

"I try."

Shigeru nodded. "That you do, Iwa."

"Iwa…that's the name you gave me?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"We call your birthmother Kawa…river."

"What about Iwa?"

Shigeru smiled slyly. "You will have to wait to know."

Kane shook his head. "That's not fair."

"What is fair is not always right. I came to tell you more than just the Nihon-Ja names though."

"What?"

"Kawa has a healthy little baby in her arms. She has been asking for you."

Kane turned away from Shigeru. "Come on Elizabet! Let's go see the new baby."

Elizabet smiled widely and ran to him. He lifted her up and hurried towards Talia's room.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: *eats popcorn while watching Vlogbrothers still upset about the John Green thing***

 **Though to be fair, I do have cool friends. The coolest ones just have busy lives. It's not fun to miss out on a cool event due to lack of available travel partners but when the replies are things like "I need to call in sick later this week to go to the philharmonic" and "I got bored and went abroad for the week"...those are pretty cool people. Guess I need more uncool friends.**

Raider: Glad you're catching up on reviews :) Shigeru...honestly not sure. It's been so long I keep stumbling across things whilst editing that make me think "Oh, right...that happened...". On Gilan giving Daniel his assignment: Rangers are very observant and look out for one another :P Gabby dreaming: Gabby's lost all memory of sight and in her dreams she's still blind.

Saberin: Tell me how that goes. To Kill a Mockingbird is my favorite classic novel and after hearing the rumors about Atticus...I canceled my pre-order. I'm worried she's gone and pulled a Royal Ranger on us. My obsession with John Green started on YouTube and slowly worked over to his books. I've got to be in the mood for romance novels or else I can't stand them. And yeah...I get the feeling you 'old readers' are rereading these at this point in the story thinking about skipping over certain parts like I used to skip over the spider scenes in Harry Potter and LOTR movies as a kid (okay, still skip it in LOTR).

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

"Thanks Gabby," Scout whispered as the girls walked away quickly from Daniel and Ace. The boys were still deeply confused at the fast exchange but they'd gotten away with it. Scout had, by some miracle, made only one mistake and the instincts that made Daniel a good Ranger helped him adjust quickly for Gabby's inability to see what she was doing. William and Anamaria were now going around thanking people. Daniel and Ace cornered off with Caitlyn and Quinlan while Rosalina quickly found Carissa and the two went to giggling and gossiping.

David and Dalby were chasing each other in a near-empty balcony nearby. Their mother and the Royal Chef busied themselves putting the final touches on their dishes. They'd set up makeshift kitchens on the far end of the hall so that there could be a bit of flare to the formal event. Gabby squeezed Scout's arm.

"Glad to help," she replied.

A throat cleared behind them. Scout turned and found Warden. She faced him squarely with Gabby at her side. "Warden," she said politely. "You remember Gabby?"

Warden nodded. "Hello."

"Hello," Gabby replied.

"You danced with the prince?" Warden questioned. Scout shrugged.

"It was decided more appropriate for a princess to dance with a prince."

"I suppose."

* * *

 _Great,_ Warden thought to himself. _Now I have to compete with both a prince and a Ranger._

* * *

Kineta met Kane outside the room Talia was in. He set Elizabet down, remembering one of the things the queen had to refrain from was carrying too much weight. Elizabet wasn't heavy but he was sure the child was over what the midwife recommended. Kineta leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You get to see the baby later," she told her before looking up at Kane. "She's been waiting for you."

Kane nodded and slid the door open. He ignored the lip Elizabet stuck out as he closed it behind him. He walked over to Talia to better see the tightly swaddled bundle in her arms and couldn't help smiling. The sleeping baby's skin was flaky new and the child stuck its tiny tongue between its pursed lips as it napped. Kane noticed Talia had been crying recently. Her eyes were puffy red.

"So?" he asked after a long silent moment.

Talia smiled wider. "His name is Russ," she told him.

Kane stared at the baby. Russ…his little brother…well, half-brother. "Good name," was all he could think of to say.

"Want to hold him?"

Being the oldest of children in his family's circle, Kane had held plenty of babies before. But this time was different. Russ stirred hardly at all as he was transferred from Talia to Kane. "Russ," Kane repeated. "He's so small."

"I know. They said he'd probably grow quickly. He's perfectly healthy despite all we went through."

Kane smiled down at Russ. The baby yawned widely in his sleep. Kane rocked until the baby settled back down.

"Are you going to be his big brother?" Talia asked. Kane nodded.

"I am…if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. You'll protect him, won't you?"

"Yes."

Kane rocked Russ again. His baby half-brother stirred. Somehow he got his tiny fist out of the tight blankets. Kane touched it gingerly and Russ gripped Kane's smallest finger. Russ's fingers didn't even wrap all the way around. "I think I'm going to end up in Hibernia, Kane," Talia told him with a hint of regret in her voice. "I'd love to be near you but…you're grown. I need to give Russ his best chance."

"Agreed," Kane said firmly.

"We have to wait until he's four weeks old to travel," she went on. "After that it's all up to Kineta."

Kane shrugged. He didn't care they left at this point. He just wanted Russ to have the best life possible. After several moments the door slid open again. Elizabet ran in and climbed onto the bed with Kineta right behind her.

"She wanted to see Russ badly," Kineta said with apology in her voice.

"It's alright," Talia assured her though she winced at Elizabet's sudden weight on her bed. "You should go lie down before you pass out from the malnourishment."

Kane glanced up at Kineta. Of course, now they knew malnourishment wasn't the problem but if Elizabet was in hearing range they'd blame Kineta's health problems on anything that wasn't the truth. Kineta nodded.

"Elizabet, stay with Kane alright?"

Elizabet nodded. 'Stay with Kane' had become a common order the past few days. She peered around his arm and stared at Russ. She pointed to the baby and then cradled her arms.

"You want to hold him?" Kane asked with a glance to Talia. She nodded.

"Alright but be very careful. Let Kane help you."

Elizabet grinned. Kane gently passed his baby brother over to her. The smile on her face spread so wide Kane thought it'd crack. He couldn't help laughing as she kissed Russ's cheek. He knew it'd be awhile before he and Gabby had children but he desperately wished she were there to share the moment with him.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Just 1 more chapter left of Search, then hiatus until I have internet at the new house. I may fill in with some oneshots, but just depends on time. So much packing to do!**

Saberin: Read it and get back to me so I'll know if it's worth it.

Raider: Try Paper Towns. That one doesn't have a sad ending. Or the Abundance of Katherines...which I swear he wrote just to annoy his younger brother. The entire time I read it I kept thinking "Yep. This is clearly one brother making fun of the other." Looking for Alaska is good but is sad, so...yeah...

Aubrey: Kineta didn't want to get pregnant because she's had so many miscarriages. That combined with the fact she starved herself for several weeks and isn't exactly young anymore...you're right to be worried.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Scout went to meet Sean for breakfast the day after William and Anamaria married. Her mother and Caitlyn had gotten up even earlier and left to return to Redmont. Scout had said good bye and was now on her own. It felt odd. She'd said most of her farewells at the wedding the night before so there was no need to track down her friends.

"Morning," her cousin greeted her as she sat at the table with him.

"Good morning," Scout echoed.

"Have you prepared to leave?"

Scout nodded. "Mama and Caitlyn already left."

Sean took a long drink of the coffee set out. He nodded to Scout's cup of milk. "I guess nobody ever got you hooked on coffee?"

"Papa always said Caitlyn and I could start drinking it when we turned fifteen but I never really liked it. It's strong."

The door opened and Warden slipped in. Scout caught a glimpse of Daniel on the far side of the courtyard past the window behind her guard. She felt her cheeks turn pink as the door closed. "The horses are ready, Your Grace," Warden said formally.

Sean nodded. "Thank you, Warden." He turned to Scout. "Are you sure you've said all your good byes?"

"I've just remembered I missed one," Scout told him. "I'll meet you both at the stables."

Scout got up and gave Warden an apologetic look as she slipped past him. Once she was sure nobody was watching she ran down the hall, through a courtyard, and to where she'd seen Daniel. Sure enough he leaned against a shadowed corner. She slowed her steps, feeling foolish. "You about to leave?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have to."

Daniel took a step towards her. "I was hoping to catch you before you were gone."

"Did you?" Scout felt something stir in her. She tried desperately to place when Daniel became more than the protective boy next door.

"I'm not in a fief anymore. Gilan put me on the Special Task Force."

Scout's heart fell. The Special Task Force was secret but prestigious. Both Daniel's parents were on it…as were Scout's. Horace had been on it before becoming king. She wondered if William or Kane had climbed their way into their ranks yet. Kane would be the first Royal Scout admitted but everyone said he was practically a Ranger wearing the wrong uniform. Still…being close to so many Special Task Force members allowed Scout to know exactly what danger Daniel would be in as he carried out assignments. "Be careful," she managed to whispered.

"Don't worry, I will be. Who knows? Maybe a mission will take me by Hibernia every so often."

Scout smiled. "The guards would never allow a Ranger to see the crown princess without cause."

"I guess you'll just have to tell me where your quarters are."

She bit her lip. Did he know about her feelings? He couldn't. It was impossible. He just wanted to see the girl he'd watched grow up when he came. No doubt he'd be under a strict schedule. No time to hassle with the guards…especially since he was on less than friendly terms with one of those guards. "I'm on the eastern side facing the ocean," she told him. "I'll put three candles in the window so you'll know which is mine."

Daniel nodded with his familiar grin. "I'll come find you if I ever find myself there."

She smiled. "See you then."

Scout rejoined her cousin and guard at the stables as promised. Warden seemed frustrated about something but she kept quiet. She mounted Swift. It'd been so long since she rode her Hibernian horse. Scout couldn't believe how much she'd come to miss the animal. They rode to the docks and boarded a Hibernian trade vessel. It'd be slower than a wolfship but Sean had used quite a bit of Hibernian finances to repay Svein for use of the _Wolfwill_. Technically it was Araluen's debt but Sean didn't feel right about letting them pay it. He made Horace take a reimbursement and then sent extra back to Svein with instruction to stick close to Nihon-Ja and be ready when Kineta, Elizabet, Talia, and Kane were ready to come home.

Scout rubbed Swift down and then went to the room she'd been given. She could tell it was probably usually the first mate's. Sean, no doubt, was in the bunkroom with the sailors. He always made it a point to be among his people rather than separated. It was what made him popular. Warden, as a guard, would be in the bunkroom no matter what. Scout however was a woman and women had no business that far below deck…at least that's what the captain said. She liked having a room to herself, though. She could think more clearly.

* * *

Kane deposited Elizabet for her nap and went to Talia's room. Russ, now three weeks old, still entranced him. When Elizabet, who was still being distracted away from Kineta, napped Kane went to play with Russ. Of course, at three weeks old there wasn't much he could do but still. The baby was always awake and eager to see him.

"Right on time," Talia joked as she handed the baby over.

"How are you feeling?" Kane asked. He cradled his half-brother gently.

"I'm getting stronger each day."

Talia had been recovering steadily but slowly. The healers said the delayed recovery came from her age. Kane was always more than happy to take Russ so she could rest a few hours. Elizabet grew bored of him but was content playing in the koi pond near Shigeru's stone garden or looking at the pictures painted onto cloth scrolls the emperor kept on display in a private room while he held Russ.

"We'll probably be able to leave in a couple of weeks," Talia went on. "You can get back to that Gabby of yours soon."

Kane couldn't help smiling when Gabby's name was mentioned. "Are you going to spend any time in Araluen?"

"Do you want me to?" Talia asked.

"I…I wouldn't mind Gabby meeting Russ."

Talia smiled. "Alright then. I'll stay long enough for her to meet Russ. We may have to stop to rest for Kineta anyway…and perhaps Elizabet."

Kane looked down at Russ. The baby had fallen asleep in his arms. Talia reached up and stroked the wispy tufts of blond hair.

"You're good with him."

"I guess since I'm the oldest of the cousins I've had a lot of experience."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: And last chapter of the this section. As promised, I'll put the next one (Guide) up as soon as I've moved and gotten internet up at the new house. Until then, I'll try to do a few oneshots to tide everyone over. Be sure to add me as a Favorite Author or to your Author Alerts list to get an email when Guide goes up. It's been fun sharing Search with you all again :)**

 **Story Note: This chapter will feature various characters at different points in time, all setting up them up for what happens in Guide.**

Aubrey: Sometimes more than one winds up hurt.

Saberin: I've already got 1 oneshot in the works :)

Raider: Yes please! I'm always looking for new books to read :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.**

Gabby took a deep breath as she leaned against the cold stone wall in the nook above the chef's garden. She heard Lina's crutches coming towards her. She clasped her hands together as she realized she'd be confronted.

"Halt's back," Lina's voice said as she leaned next to Gabby. "Caitlyn and I will be going to Redmont soon to rejoin Liam."

Gabby sighed heavily. "What do I do, Lina?"

"What?"

"I know we aren't desperately close but…what do I do? You seem to always know the right place to go."

She could hear Lina shift her weight. "What do you mean?"

"Kane and I plan to get married."

"That's not exactly a well-kept secret, Gabby."

Gabby leaned closer to her. "You and Liam were new to this country while you two were engaged. What were your living arrangements?"

"Well," Lina said slowly, "Alyss and Will hadn't married yet either. I was staying with Halt and Pauline. Halt took Liam as a formal apprentice but he already had training and Halt didn't want us living under the same roof. Liam built our cabin and alternated between his tent and Will's spare room."

Gabby gripped her cane. "I don't think his mind has changed about that type of thing."

"You and Kane have spent the night together before. To our knowledge you've never done anything you shouldn't."

"But where will I go upon his return? I can't stay with Halt and Pauline. It'd be too strange."

"I guess you don't want to go back to your parents?"

"No," Gabby said shortly. She calmed down. "No…they still see me as the little girl stumbling around in the dark."

She felt Lina's hand rest over hers. "It can be hard for parents to let go of their children, Gabby. I still can't see Scout being a princess."

"But you're a princess."

"I was one. I haven't made the withdrawal formal but it's going to happen. Scout's going to choose to stay in Hibernia as their heir."

"How do you know?"

Lina squeezed Gabby's hand. "She went through more in the past two years than she has her entire life and she still went back."

Gabby sighed. "I suppose."

"Don't be so nervous. We all love you."

* * *

Kane stepped aboard the _Wolfwill_ with Elizabet in front of him. Kineta had gone up the gangway first and gone straight to the room they'd all share. She had yet to miscarry but felt terrible pains at random that worried everyone. She'd spend the voyage in bed. Once Kane safely escorted Elizabet up the swaying plank she darted away to the room. Talia, cuddling Russ close to her chest, was right behind him. It was too windy for a baby to be above deck and Talia felt protective of Kineta anyway. That was best, though. They were the only females on board side from Elizabet.

Since his companions were all going to the room Kane joined them. He hoisted the large pack he carried onto his shoulders and followed Talia. Kineta was still under strict orders to refrain from carrying anything heavier than a feather and Talia had her arms full with Russ. Elizabet had a small pack but all it held was two stones from Shigeru's garden, a painting of a bird in a tree, and the leather-bound journal and pencil she'd been given to communicate. Kane was left with the extra clothing, food, medical kits, and weapons. The things to care for Russ alone made up a good portion of his pack.

"You may have to stay in Araluen a few days," Talia told Kineta. "This is the longest you've held onto one, right?"

Kineta nodded. "Listen Talia…if I start…"

"Kane will take Elizabet and I'll stay with you," Talia promised.

* * *

Scout reunited with Gwen and Kelly with great joy...and Lady Melissa with a sour taste in her mouth. Sean became scarce. The absence of the royal family piled up work to do and he didn't have Kineta to help him. The citizens were elated to have Sean and Scout back with the promise of Kineta to follow soon. It seemed the common man hadn't a clue about Elizabet. Best leave it that way for now.

Scout found it hard to put aside her feelings for Daniel. Being around Warden made it slightly easier. It seemed he guarded her whether he was on shift or not. He took meals with her as often as Kelly and Gwen since daily meals with her cousins were no longer manageable. During the day, Warden was always in her mind. However when night came things changed. Scout couldn't bring herself to share her bed with Kelly anymore. Nightmares of those hungry nights locked below deck made her thrash around and she couldn't bring herself to give her maid cause for concern. Scout placed three candles in her window, as promised, and lit them each night. Daniel filled her every thought once she was alone. When she woke from a nightmare she wanted him to be there comforting her, even though of course nobody came, and when she didn't have those terrible memories she dreamed of him. It wasn't anything too intense…just their hunting together or playing together as children. Kane, William, and Ace were usually there too, and sometimes Caitlyn or their parents. Always Daniel, though.

It made her feel extremely guilty.

* * *

Daniel lay down in his bed in Dun Kilty's inn. He knew Scout wasn't there but it was the port the cargo vessel he'd hired to carry him from Iberion to Hibernia landed. It was long past sundown and he was in unfamiliar territory. He'd travel to Roscrea with a guide in the morning, but for now he needed to sort some things out…including what he'd say to Scout. At first glance everything was in his favor. He'd successfully intimidated the younger guard and she'd gone out of her way to tell him goodbye in Araluen. While Scout and Gabby's stunt during William's wedding dance brought a change in plans he'd still come out on top. Warden thought Ace held her affections. Daniel knew Ace didn't like her any more than William did. The Araluen princes and Hibernian princess were genuinely like cousins.

"I've got to think of something," Daniel sighed into the empty space.

* * *

Caitlyn held Scout's bow firmly as she drew back an arrow. She released. It whizzed through a branch of the apple tree far above her head. Caitlyn smiled and caught the apple that fell. She took a bite and sat down at the tree's trunk. She lay down the bow next to her quiver and took out the book she'd been reading. It was beautifully illustrated, like her mother's Nihon-Ja folklore book. She'd heard about Flynn Masque growing up but her stories of choice as a child had always been Nihon-Ja. She knew the illustrated book belonged to Elizabet but Elizabet was gone at the moment. Taken, just like her sister, and not yet returned.

Caitlyn missed Scout dearly since she left but the independence brought on a new kind of life. Without Scout's shadow she was free to do things she'd always shied away from for fear of being made fun of. She became better with a bow and grew more comfortable in the woods. Once she used to chat when her older sister and parents fell silent because she hated silence but now she found it could be enjoyable. Caitlyn read one of the stories as she ate her apple. It was a beautiful book, really. Its price was easily that of both her parents' monthly salaries, but the stories were simple. Why would a child read them over and over? Sure, she and Scout studied their Nihon-Ja book, but that was…Nihon-Ja. The words were lines written vertically. Reading Nihon-Ja was special. But this book? Sean and Kineta had the means to give her a full collection yet Elizabet latched on to what was clearly a worn copy.

She turned to the last page of character profiles. It was Nezi, a clever merchant's daughter with blonde hair and dark coal eyes. The girl in the illustration almost looked like someone Elizabet could grow up to look like . Caitlyn tossed her apple's core far away where squirrels could feast upon it and turned to the back cover. She ran her fingers over the smooth binding. She paused at a…ribbon? The placement seemed like it could easily be mistaken as a bookmark when closed but in reality it was trapped behind the hardcover. Caitlyn tugged at it a little and a false lid opened up.

"No wonder the back cover's so thick," she mumbled to herself. She found a folded sheet of paper yellow with age. Caitlyn glanced around. No one was around her. She wondered if she should turn it over. What if Elizabet didn't know it was there? What if she did? Curiosity swarmed into her mind and she picked it up. The ink had faded but was still legible.

 _My dearest Lizzie,_

 _I am so sorry I had to take you to the orphanage but a jail is no place for a child. When you find this I hope you are able to forgive me. If you ever want to seek me out, I will be waiting for you at Claymound Jail. I do plan to make arrangements for someone decent to adopt you. When I find a good person I'll seek you out, even if you've already been taken. I'll let no niece of mine be raised up a farmer's free laborer._

 _I hope we meet again soon. Keep your parents and Jackson close to your heart._

 _Uncle Calvin_

Caitlyn reread the letter before putting it back into the false back. No doubt Lizzie was Elizabet. But jail? The only kin of Elizabet's they'd ever heard of was in jail? She closed the book. This uncle of hers would try to get her back. Sean and Kineta needed Elizabet. They gave her a good home and doting on her made them happy. This uncle came from a jail.

She had to get word of the letter to Sean. Perhaps she should have handed over the book to him in the first place. He would have discovered it…maybe. However when Sean and Scout passed through Caitlyn had been unable to let it go. For some reason she'd felt as though she had more to discover.

The gut feeling had proven itself right.

* * *

Lina stood in the kitchen of her family's Araluen Castle apartment wrapping up food. She and Caitlyn had left before Scout but had to turn back less than halfway home when one of Lina's battalion friends met them with information that needed to be relayed to Gilan so that he could pass it off to the Rangers. Lady Farrin had been in a hurry to hand off the information and then get back to her mission while Lina was still in limbo from the flurry of events around her family. She had time, Farrin didn't. Caitlyn came in after a while with her usual messenger bag across her torso. Messenger bags were part of the Battalion ladies' uniforms, however the style had changed since the original uniform to better accommodate riding. Lina had given her old bag to Caitlyn years ago when she went through the phase of collecting things in the woods. Flowers, stones, branches, and the occasional live animal made their way home.

But since Scout left her younger daughter had taken interest in other things. She became proficient with the bow Scout left behind. In fact, Caitlyn rivaled Mason's skill and he was a Ranger-in-training. "Have a good afternoon?" she asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"I just went for a walk in the woods."

Caitlyn went to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Lina shook her head. Scout hadn't been so secretive when she was that age. But then, Caitlyn wasn't the daughter they easily understood. She'd been chatty from age two until recently when she slipped into a more reserved state. Caitlyn went off alone more often and kept to herself. Liam and Lina tried not to worry over it. After all, Caitlyn was in the process of growing up. She was still their sweet always-happy Caitlyn. She always helped when asked and was attentive to the needs of others above her own.

But still, Lina couldn't quite figure out what made her little girl so reclusive. A woman who worked at the Redmont Ward told her it was just the age and to think about how she herself was back then. Caitlyn was fourteen, soon to turn fifteen. She'd never caused lethal harm to another person. She'd never really left Araluen nor was she expected to be proficient in languages beyond the common tongue and Nihon-Ja. She went to formal banquets, but she'd never had one in her own personal honor. She'd never had to rely on hastily drilled skills to save her and others' lives. And she'd certainly never been clapped in chains as prisoner…or by instructors teaching her how to escape from them.

Fourteen-year-old Caitlyn and Fourteen-year-old Lina were very different people.

* * *

William went to his room. Upon marrying Anamaria he'd been moved to the other side of the castle far away from his family. Now he and his new wife shared an apartment that would be their home until they were crowned king and queen. It had several rooms his grandfather not-so-subtly implied needed to be filled with great-grandchildren before he died. Lord Duncan was getting old. William wanted kids…eventually. Right now he just wanted to enjoy Anamaria. She somewhat mourned her own Iberion family but all in all their fall wasn't unexpected. He found his wife staring out the glass doors that led to a balcony. She wore an Iberion gown cinched at the waist and baring her shoulders. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes seemed puffy. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"What is it?" he whispered next to her ear.

Anamaria kept staring outside. "I can never return to Iberion. I'll never see my family again."

William took her hands in his and kissed them. "You won't ever see that family again," he corrected her. "You've got a new one here."

"Do I?" she asked as her eyes snapped to his. "We're married but does your family truly accept me?"

He held his hand against her stomach. Her figure wasn't athletically toned like the Battalion ladies or dieted to perfection like Rosalina's, but unlike her sister she did more with her life than eat. He actually liked her figure better than the Battalion and court ladies. She felt more natural for him to hold. "We'll have our own soon," he promised softly. Anamaria smiled gently and looked back out.

"I hope so."


End file.
